The Prince's Charm
by Penelope205
Summary: A visiting prince, Garrick Alder of Sythian takes a quick liking to Merlin, much to Arthur's displeasure, and when Merlin is assigned to be the visiting prince's servant for his stay, Arthur is wary of Garrick's intentions regarding his manservant. Merlin himself is cautious of Garrick's compliments, though he senses a familiarity and connection with the young lord. Merlin/OC slash
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**_** A visiting prince, Garrick Alder of Sythian, takes a quick liking to Merlin, much to Arthur's displeasure, and when Merlin is assigned to be the visiting prince's servant for his stay, Arthur is wary of Garrick's intentions regarding his manservant. Merlin himself is cautious of Garrick's compliments, though he senses a familiarity and connection with the young lord.  
In a twist of events, Prince Garrick learns about Merlin's magic and tries to convince him to come to Sythian with him where it's safe but Merlin claims to only do so for visits as a favor to Garrick. Some unknown jealousy rising in Arthur leads him to the follow the two into a kingdom that allows people to freely practice magic. There, many things happen that can't be undone or forgotten.**_

**Ah, this is my first fanfic so let's see how it goes. Whoo~! I'm giving credit for this story's plot to ****_janeth-the-maniac_**** on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if it gets lengthy o_O Please leave reviews on anything like spelling, grammar, television show accuracy, etc.. This will be taking place near the end of season one. Please enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

"Merlin!" Prince Arthur shouts through the halls of the Pendragon castle.

Merlin rushes up the steps burdened with the prince's polished armor. He reaches the top of the staircase only to run into the Lady Morgana's handmaid, Guinevere.

"Busy morning, Merlin?" Guinevere asks him.

"Not at all." Merlin replies with a curled-bottom-lip smile.

"MERRR-LIIIN!" Arthur shouts furiously.

"He's really going to hurt himself one day." Merlin sighs as Guinevere helps him collect the armor again. "Thanks, Gwen!"

Guinevere has no time to reply before Merlin is gone again. She shakes her head with a slight smile and continues down the stairs with her lady's bed dress.

Merlin finally arrives at the prince's chambers and carries the armor to the table nearby. The separate pieces clatter onto the thick wood and Merlin looks up at his master. Arthur stands with his arms folded and a dissatisfactory expression in the silence. Merlin cocks his head and eyebrow in question.

"Why did you want me to polish these again?" he asks as if to be reminded. "Is there a tournament I haven't heard about?"

"A knight never knows when he'll be needed to ride out." Arthur states firmly.

"And you want to look nice and shiny for the bandits, is that right?" Merlin smirks.

Arthur's straight face dives into a condescending glare.

"Are you a fool, Merlin?" he asks his manservant as he circles around to his side, arms still folded in superiority. "Are you looking to be the court jester?"

"I was only making a-"

"The only thing I want you to make is my bath." Arthur says and drops his arms, left hand to the pommel of his sword. "If you have time to make bad jokes, at least be doing something useful as well."

Merlin opens his mouth to retort but Arthur passes him out of the room and leaves Merlin in his quiet frustration. Merlin ultimately puts aside his argument with a frustrated smile and goes about preparing the prince's bath.

Later that evening, Merlin serves the king, his son, and Lady Morgana their dinners and tends to their chalices as they speak over a fine meal. When not needed, he stands aside like a wallflower and pretends not to listen but despite that, their conversations trickle to his ears.

"You underestimate me." King Uther tells his son with a proud but slightly condescending grin. "I have many battles ahead of me that I'm fully prepared to fight."

Arthur decides against replying. He knows that if he did, this conversation would only head further in the direction he wishes it wouldn't.

"My Lord," Morgana says to the king in an effort to stray his attention from the prince. "I was told earlier today that we'll be having a visitor come tomorrow. Pleasant business, I hope?"

"Ah, Prince Garrick," Uther nods. "His father is King George Alder of Sythian. Our kingdoms have finally come to an understanding and Prince Garrick is arriving on the king's behalf to personally deliver the peace treaty. He will be resting here before his long journey back. It's important that we keep this peace. Allies in a large land like Alder's is an advantage we can't risk losing."

Merlin refills the king's cup while continuing to listen.

"Have you ever met the prince?" Morgana asks Uther.

"The prince? No," he answers. "But I have heard he has quite a reputation, battling skills that may even compare to Arthur's."

The king looks to his son who doesn't seem convinced in the slightest. It would take quite a lot for someone to exceed Prince Arthur's skills. Perhaps there would be a friendly sparring between the two in the near future.

"Are you worried?" Merlin asks the prince after dinner as he's preparing his bed.

"Worried?" Arthur asks disinterestedly as he thumbs through a book at his desk.

"About the prince." Merlin nods and looks back to Arthur. "What if he's better than you? Do you think it would be a good idea to spar with him? Maybe you'd like to practice a bit before he arrives."

"Are you volunteering?" Arthur asks as he looks up.

"NO, not at all." Merlin replies quickly and goes back to fixing the bed. "Just don't take it too seriously is all. You shouldn't get a hot head if you lose."

"Do you have so little faith in me?" the prince asks in an offended tone.

Merlin doesn't answer but stops fluffing the pillows.

"…what makes your opinion so important, anyway?" Arthur complains and looks down to his book.

Merlin nods in defeat and turns to face his master again.

"Your bed is prepared." He says.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Arthur asks with an exasperated tone.

The manservant does a curt bow of the head and turns to the door, not looking back before he leaves. Once the door shuts, Prince Arthur looks up from his book again. He tiredly closes his book and travels from his desk to the changing screen in his room.

He eventually finds his way to bed and lies down under the covers. After a few moments he sighs in disbelief and even a bit of amusement before rising up on his elbows in discomfort.

"He still doesn't know how to properly fluff a pillow." The prince sighs to the quiet room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoes and cheerios everybody! I've already gotten a few reviews which I was pretty excited about. I meant to mention before that I also appreciate reviews just telling me if you liked it and maybe what about it you liked. So this is the second chapter that I finished just a moment ago. I'm used to writing full novels so I apologize if there's too much to read. This chapter is basically the basis for the story which is really important so read and I promise a more exciting chapter in the future. Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

The servants of the castle along with the greater knights of Camelot wait on the front steps of the castle with the king and Prince Arthur. Merlin stands aside from his master and next to Guinevere as a party of horses trots into the square. Upon the separation of horses, Merlin catches the eye of one rider in particular.

The man's wavy, medium-length brown hair is neatly brushed back and he's dressed in fine clothes, those of which only a noble would be permitted to wear. Merlin pays no attention to the others, even as they near on foot after dismounting their horses, and only watches the man staring back at him. All the while, there's a strange familiarity that Merlin feels with the man who could only be a year or so, his senior.

The man dismounts his horse like the others and starts to make his way over. Merlin begins to feel nervous as he nears and the man's eyes are soft but piercing. In a moment of panic, Merlin briefly glances back behind him. Lady Morgana stands on the castle steps only a few feet away and perfectly in the man's line of focus. Merlin lets out a quiet and embarrassed sigh.

_For a minute, I thought…but I'm nobody special_, Merlin thinks to himself.

He looks back to the men as King Uther steps down to greet them, the man Merlin had been looking at in particular.

"Prince Garrick," the king grins to Merlin's surprise.

Not only a nobleman, but a prince. Of course he'd look to Morgana, one woman that so many men might call the most beautiful they'd ever seen. The lady would make a wonderful wife one day, surely.

"I trust your travel was pleasant." Uther says to the Alder Prince.

"Very much so." Garrick nods, his attention finally drawn to the king. "I must thank you in advance for your generosity on letting me stay here. My father also sends his appreciation."

"Of course." Uther nods. "My son's manservant will show you to your room. Feel free to make use of him any time you please."

Merlin steps forward and only carefully meets Prince Garrick's eyes. The prince carries the same expression as before when looking back. Prince Arthur watches with a tensing lip from his place on the second step but turns his glance from Merlin to the newly arrived prince.

A few moments later, Merlin is carrying Prince Garrick's belongings through the echoing halls of the castle while leading the way to the guest room that has already been prepared. Merlin gets to the door and carefully starts reaching for the door while still carrying two trunks and the prince's heavier armor.

"Let me." the prince says and reaches past Merlin to the door.

He pushes it open and Merlin nods with a bit of shame that he hadn't been able to do it himself.

"Thank you, My Lord." Merlin manages as he steps into the room.

The prince steps in afterward and takes a quick inspection of the room, seeming pleased with his findings.

"It's quite a nice room." He says to Merlin.

"Yes, My Lord." Merlin nods and sets the prince's things down by the bed. "King Uther would only offer the best."

"I see that must also go for the servants." Garrick nods.

Merlin doesn't know how to reply and only smiles a bit awkwardly.

"Merlin!" Arthur calls from the halls.

"I must go." Merlin says with some relief as he walks quickly to the doorway. "Uh, well if you need anything, I'm always available."

Merlin hardly lets the prince respond before he ducks out of the room in embarrassment. Later that evening, he resumes his usual duties of refilling drinks at the table. He pays extra mind to Prince Garrick's chalice, mostly out of curiosity as to his earlier comment. So far, nothing has come across as suspicious to him.

"And you are comfortable with your room?" Uther asks the visiting prince.

"Yes, Your Highness." Garrick nods agreeably. "I believe I'll have a pleasant stay."

"We shall view the treaty tomorrow, correct?" the king asks.

"Such haste?" the prince replies. "I'm thinking of walking the grounds a bit and enjoying the incentives that Camelot has to offer. Perhaps I could borrow a servant and he could show me around."

"I will send one for the morning." The king agrees with no intention of denying Prince Garrick such a simple thing when there is such a large agreement to be made between their lands.

"If I could, I'd like that servant in particular." Garrick says with his attention directed to Merlin who stands a bit dazed by the sudden attention of all four diners, including the king.

"Merlin?" Prince Arthur asks with a disbelieving tone. "He isn't that fit a servant and he's hardly pleasant to be around."

"I find it refreshing." Garrick tells Arthur to which the Camelot prince is slightly annoyed.

Merlin feels a bit awkward with the tension and is unsure whether or not he has say for a change. Lady Morgana stays calm, perhaps a bit amused by Arthur's selfishness.

"He's only a servant." Uther affirms with a nod in Prince Garrick's direction. "Merlin is at your disposal during the extent of your stay."

Prince Garrick seems pleased with it while Arthur is silently stubborn. He remains quiet by his father's wishes and ignores the glance from Merlin who doesn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved that he won't be tending to the verbally abusive prince all day. Instead, he would be with the mysterious Prince Garrick of Sythian.

After dinner, Merlin goes back to his own place in the castle where Gaius waits for him with their meals consisting of some odd potato and meat concoction and day-old bread.

"Did the meal go well?" Gaius asks Merlin as he slides onto the bench across from him at the table.

"Uther and Prince Garrick seemed to get on well." the young warlock nods. "I'm supposed to be showing the prince around Camelot tomorrow. At least it will give me a break from Arthur."

"You say that like he's a bad person." The physician says with a slightly disapproving voice. "He treats his servants well, much better than most masters."

"Well?" Merlin asks in disbelief. "Just a few days ago he used me for hours of target practice and proceeded to insult me, saying how my greatest battle technique is to hide behind things. I've saved his life multiple times now and I doubt I'll get a break in the future. With Uther's laws restricting magic, I'll be saving the prince's hide from behind trees for the rest of my life, or at least the king's."

"Have faith, Merlin." Gaius suggests to his apprentice. "I'm sure Arthur sees your value even without knowing about your greater capabilities."

Merlin would argue but he knows Gaius has a point. Prince Arthur may be arrogant and spoilt at times, not to mention an irritatingly oblivious pratt, but Merlin has already witnessed instances of Arthur's diplomacy. Even under his father's influence, Arthur shows potential of being a strong and fair king one day, one that will guide Camelot to its greatest.

"It wouldn't kill him to thank me, even for bringing his breakfast." Merlin mumbles before dipping a pinch of bread into the stew.

That night, Merlin prolongs his descend into slumber by thinking of places to take Prince Garrick that might impress him, but he realizes that the greatest part of Camelot is the place where the prince already lies. Perhaps tomorrow would prove difficult for the already anxious warlock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!  
I finally finished it! It's a good bit longer than the first two chapters but it's my favorite so far. I want to give a big thank you to all of you who have favorited it and/or started following the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Upon the sun's rising, Merlin goes about his duties to Gaius and arrives back at the castle in time to wake Prince Garrick for their viewing of the town. He raps his knuckles modestly on the door before letting himself in. He's surprised to find the prince already awake and dressing.

"I did knock." Merlin says in case he hadn't done so loud enough to be excused.

"It's not a problem." Garrick replies with an amused grin. "We're both men here."

Merlin nods but feels uncomfortable with not knowing what to do for the time being. Then he remembers that for Arthur, he'd be fetching breakfast at this time.

"I'll be back right away with your breakfast." Merlin tells Prince Garrick who only nods pleasantly.

Merlin is a little thrown by the prince's kind attitude even as he journeys through the halls and down the stairs in the direction of the kitchen. Is it strange because Arthur Pendragon, Merlin's usual master, is so irritable in the morning? But surely he knows that there are kinds of people who appreciate the morning light's brightness.

He continues on in his thoughts all the way to the kitchen and is immediately handed Arthur's plate. He decides to himself to deliver both meals, but which first?

"Prince Garrick," Merlin says as he reenters the guest's room.

The prince sits at the table already in a fresh blue tunic and brown trousers.

"I've brought your breakfast." Merlin tells him. "I will leave you to your meal and return shortly. Do not feel rushed, however."

"Oh, Merlin," the prince says before the servant can fully turn away, already heading back to Arthur's plate which he'd left in the hall with a passing maid.

"Yes, My Lord?" Merlin replies.

"Rather than meet me here, meet me at the front steps." Garrick tells him. "Prepare the horses in the meantime."

"The horses?" Merlin asks confusedly. "Where are we travelling to?"

"This castle is not the only place in Camelot and I wish to see it all." The prince explains. "We may be gone for a while so supplies may be necessary."

"…yes, My Lord." Merlin nods understandingly, despite his actual confusion.

He leaves the prince to his food and promptly retrieve's Arthur's plate from the maid in the halls. The prince wishes to see more of Camelot? But Merlin had only thought of a few places in the upper towns that would be suitable for a prince. Perhaps Prince Garrick is one to stray from royal expectations.

With these thoughts in mind, Merlin finds himself in Prince Arthur's chambers. Of course the young royal is still fast asleep, bare chest faced down in the sheets and his strewn in opposing directions against the bed linens.

Merlin looks over his master with a brief sense of disappointment. Merlin wasn't entirely sure until now whether or not morning sloth was the sign of hard work or simply a bad trait. Surely the proof stands with the man who is already dressed and eating after a long journey west rather than the man who remains in his bed after a day of lounging, reading, and dining.

Merlin travels to the curtains and pulls them aside with a bit too much pleasure at the sound of Arthur's exhausted groans and complaints.

"Good morning." Merlin says in a chipper voice with the intention of annoying Arthur further.

"What on Earth are you here for?" Arthur grumbles into the pillows as he pulls his face into them in an attempt to reduce the mid-morning sunshine. "You're supposed to be taking care of Prince Garrick."

"I've brought your breakfast." Merlin tells him. "And I thought I should let someone know that it may be late by the time we return to the castle. Perhaps a room at a tavern nearby will be necessary."

"It doesn't matter to me so why bother me so early?" Arthur sighs and his voice is muffled by the pillows.

"I'm just making sure you won't expect me back anytime soon."

"I think I can manage on my own." the prince says and finally looks up at Merlin, squinting in the sunlight.

Merlin steps between Arthur and the sunlight to act as a temporary shade as the royal looks up.

"You know, you're so gangly that you hardly block the sunlight." Arthur tells Merlin.

"Well, see you later, then." Merlin says and leaves quickly.

The light pours back into Arthur's eyes and makes his head ache even when he rocks back on the bed and hides under the covers which was Merlin's intention. Arthur waits until he hears the door shut before sliding the covers down and looking out at the side of the room opposite of the windows.

In perfect honesty, the idea that Merlin hadn't explained why he'll be out bothers Arthur. He knows that Prince Garrick planned to see Camelot and that his manservant would be needed, but does Merlin really have to stay with the prince? What knight depends on a weakling like Merlin?

Aside from the fact that Arthur had too much pride at the moment to ask where they were supposed to be headed, it also bothers him that Merlin felt the need to tell him.

"Honestly, does he think I'm Gaius?" the prince mutters to himself.

He glances at the table where his food sits and he weighs his hunger with his sloth before reluctantly rolling out of bed and heading to the table.

At the same time that Prince Arthur is starting into his breakfast, just outside the castle are Merlin and Prince Garrick mounting their horses with little more than a brief wave from Merlin to Guinevere who waves back dazedly, wondering how someone like Prince Arthur would survive the day without his trusted manservant.

The journey begins quickly for the two young men as they leave the castle and as much as Merlin tries to give guidance on which places they could visit, Prince Garrick rides ahead confidently. Merlin can only try to keep up as the prince races on, seeming to have a destination already in mind.

"Where are we?" Merlin asks the prince after a two-hour ride eastward through the woods.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Prince Garrick grins over at the servant.

Merlin looks ahead again at the slim entrance to a cave. Its outer boulders are coated in vibrant green moss and had they stuck to the trail in the woods a while back, they would have walked right over it without even realizing. Now, at a lower level, Merlin spies the way into the cave down a shallow decline followed by a series of smooth and flat rocks, eroded by decades of rain.

"Secure the horses and I'll light a fire." Prince Garrick huffs as he dismounts his horse.

"Fi-"

Merlin clamps his mouth shut, remembering his place. Maybe he could retort to Arthur like that but despite the ease Merlin feels with Prince Garrick, he could turn out as hotheaded a man as Arthur and should anything go wrong, the king would have Merlin take responsibility.

The prince walks on without paying mind to Merlin's self-interrupted response. Merlin obediently goes about securing the horses to a slim tree trunk nearby. When he turns back to the prince, he's surprised to find a small fire already lit and a shallow pile of firewood to keep it going.

"Impressive," Merlin tells the prince. "You know it takes Prince Arthur so much longer? Actually, I'd say it takes him an hour but you – you're a natural, aren't you?"

"Nature has always been kind to me." the young lord nods.

"Born to be a prince, aren't you?" Merlin asks daringly. "Arthur could learn a thing or two."

"Are you two close?" Garrick asks.

Merlin gives him a questioning look and kneels down by the fire. Prince Garrick rests on a boulder rather than the ground.

"Nobody is close to Arthur." Merlin tells Prince Garrick. "I mean, his father is of course, Lady Morgana as well. The idea of a royal being close with the help is a bit strange, isn't it?"

"I don't think it would be." The prince says with a serious but smooth shake of the head to disagree. "And it doesn't seem like Arthur was thrilled about me taking you away for the day."

"He hates training new servants." Merlin nods with his eyes on the fire to hide the doubt he feels in his own words.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar, Merlin?" Garrick asks him.

"…you know, this firewood probably won't be enough." Merlin says and rises to a straightened stance. "I'll go collect some now before it gets dark."

"We won't need the fire much longer." Prince Garrick sighs as he stands, bringing a snuffed wooden torch up with him from the ground.

"A torch?" Merlin asks in confusion.

"Someone must have dropped it as they were crossing over the cave's top." Garrick nods. "I found it while preparing the fire."

Merlin does a quick scan of the area again as if for signs of other guests but finds nobody lurking in the shadows or standing in the dimming light of the cooling afternoon. Upon turning back to the fire, Merlin finds Garrick holding up a revived torch and he nods in the direction of the cave.

Merlin puts out the fire quickly with stones and follows after the prince as he ventures into the dark cave over slimy rocks that are lathered in soggy moss. The two find their way deeper in at a slow pace. All is going well until Merlin's foot slips on a rock deeper inside the cave.

Prince Garrick drops the torch and catches Merlin by his right arm and the left side waist of his tunic, stopping him just inches before the warlock would have struck a rock and fallen unconscious.

Merlin only catches a flickering glimpse of Garrick's worried expression before there's a sizzle, hiss, and then darkness.

Back at the Camelot castle, Prince Arthur reads over the Camelot-Sythian treaty as practice assigned by his father, as if Arthur didn't already have experience in this field.

Due to the lack of seriousness in his task, Arthur's mind wanders too easily. Each place where his thoughts find comfort reminds him of how even if he called for Merlin, he wouldn't come. Arthur dismisses it several times by reminding himself that it's nothing to mind since Merlin is not directly at his disposal for the time being but stray and faint thoughts pick sorely at his side. He can't help feeling that something is wrong.

Arthur sighs hesitantly but stands from his desk. He leaves the treaty open on his desk as he walks past his bed and the thick wooden table at the center of the room's open space. From there he pulls his sword with him by the sheath, hilt upward, and leaves his chambers.

Arthur seeks out Gaius first and asks him of Merlin's whereabouts, claiming that Prince Garrick would be needed shortly. When Gaius claimed ignorance of the situation, Arthur searched for Merlin's servant friend and previous infatuation, Guinevere. She too told Arthur than she'd not been told of the pair's destination and that Merlin seemed quiet unsure of it himself, even as they left. This troubled Arthur even further. By now, his expression has grown serious.

He made haste in leaving the castle after informing the knights of the Sythian Prince's absence. They fan out to all areas of inhabitance and even head to the deeper woods in the eastern direction back toward Sythian. Along the way, Arthur's thoughts weave in and out of situation, unsure of whom he's searching for any longer.

Eventually, the only things to come to Arthur's mind are the words that Merlin had come to wake him this morning for. _"I'm just making sure you won't expect me back anytime soon…"_

"Is this your idea of a joke?" the prince growls irritably.

"My Lord?" Sir Leon asks the prince. "I'm sorry?"

"No, ignore it." Arthur tells him. "…we should fan out further. They could be somewhere far off the trail. We have to find them before the sun sets too far."

"I'm sure Prince Garrick could protect Merlin from bandits and squirrels in the meantime." Sir Leon assures the young royal.

"I'm not worried about Merlin!" Arthur argues curtly. "Prince Garrick is here on behalf of the treaty. Should something happen to him in our kingdom, it could mean war with Sythian! We must find them before it's too late. There are all sorts of dangerous things out in these woods, be them squirrels, bandits, or sorcerers!"

Sir Leon slowly nods and Prince Arthur instructs the directions they should spread. After the other knights have commanded their horses outward, Arthur slips down from his own. With an aching pain in his stomach from hunger, he rummages through his bag for food.

Inside the satchel, he finds only a single ruby red apple, for he'd been in such a rush to leave that he hadn't thought to leave prepared. The prince shines the apple on his tunic and goes to take a bite of it but a flash of light brown fur flies in front of his eyes, knocking the apple out of his hand in the process.

The frightened squirrel scampers off as Arthur's horse brays out in surprise. Arthur stands back to avoid getting hit by the panicked horse but in the process, he loses grip with the reigns and the horse gallops forward. Arthur tries at first to run after the horse but it's already passed several meters ahead. Arthur is left on foot in the darkening evening as the sun slowly starts to sink. He worries more clearly this time if Merlin will still be alive when they do find them, if they do. Arthur decides he'd prefer to find his manservant himself, but him searching alone in such a large forest? It's no time to act spoiled.

Arthur scans the ground for his apple and finds it by a tree trunk a little ways from the trail, having rolled down the sudden decline into the woods. He slides down on the heels of his boots from the trail and sweeps the apple up on his way. He nearly makes his way back but a patch of dark brown burning notably from the surrounding yellowish-brown leaves catches Arthur's eyes.

He slinks back down the decline but all the way to the flat ground and takes a closer inspection of the patch of first. It's been imprinted with the overturned U shape of a horse's hoof. They're recent, too.

Arthur silently but determinedly leaves the trail behind and ventures on foot after the trail of quick hoof prints in the soft earth. All the while, he can only think to hope that this trail will lead him to Merlin, alive and safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoes and cheerios! Thank you, everybody who has favorited and/or started following this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it and I hope you're all enjoying it. I'm a progressive writer so it gets more interesting as it goes. This chapter offers a bit more intrigue than the last three and I'm currently working on the fifth. I hope you like this one!**

* * *

Prince Garrick gently helps Merlin back to his feet and keeps him steady over the slick stones with their arms braced together for leverage and balance as they stand side-to-side. The ground isn't the only problem, however. On top of being stuck in a cave where the rocks are too slick to firmly take even one step, now the cave is completely dark.

When Garrick dropped the torch to catch Merlin, it had slid across the floor out of reach and sizzled out in a pocket of water. It raised yet another thing to be wary about. Neither of them knows the map of this cave. Any wrong step could mean slipping down a pit that might lead anywhere, quite possibly to their deaths.

"Merlin," Garrick huffs in the blackness. "Are you alright? Are you injured?"

"No, My Lord." Merlin lies through gritted teeth as blood pounds through his hot lower leg and objects akin to glass shards grind against each other in his outer left ankle. "Your Highness, are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine." Garrick answers. "But I told you that you were a terrible liar."

Merlin lets a defeated smile slip through for nobody to see.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." Garrick tells him. "I did something careless because I thought it might be fun. I don't get to have much fun…though we're not really having a ball here, are we?"

Merlin can only shake his head because the heat in his left leg is eating away at him, abrading his nerves to the point of silence.

"Don't speak." Garrick tells him before the young sorcerer can even utter a word. "Keep off of what's hurt. Lean on me if you have to."

"I'm too heavy." Merlin manages in a low and airy voice.

If magic weren't outlawed, he could heal himself right now. Merlin has been studying healing spells in particular and there's one he's memorized well, one that can heal simple wounds and at least speed up the healing of more serious injuries like this.

However, magic is illegal. Even the kind Prince Garrick would have to tell the king. Merlin can take a few hours of this pain if it means living past this week. If their situation becomes crucial enough, Merlin can still use a light spell to guide them out. Maybe if they stay long enough, Prince Garrick will fall asleep and Merlin can heal himself a bit.

"Which leg?" Garrick asks Merlin.

"Left." Merlin breathes shakily.

Merlin feels panicked when the prince lets go of his arm but before he can ask, Prince Garrick lifts Merlin up over his shoulder. He keeps Merlin's left lower leg from being pressed to his body as he carefully kneels down and feels for a dry spot.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asks him with an embarrassed tremor in his stomach.

"It may be a while before we get out of here and you need a place to rest." The prince explains. "You'll catch an illness lying on the ground the way it is."

Merlin doesn't protest but tries to stay still. Prince Garrick eventually finds a relatively dry boulder nearby that isn't covered in too much moss. There he helps Merlin settle on his back with his left leg rested. Merlin feels awkward, even the darkness. Arthur would have let Merlin sit wherever. He would have told the servant to not be so sensitive. Why is Prince Garrick being so kind to not only a servant, but one he hardly knows?

"You knew where this cave was, right?" Merlin asks the prince after a long silence.

"My men and I passed it on our way here." The prince replies, surprising Merlin with how close his voice is.

Merlin thought he'd be several feet away, looking for his own place to rest. The prince is standing instead, eyes wide in the darkness to search for signs of light. Merlin is cautious again of the prince's character. Even in the times that Arthur had shown kindness to servants by treating them as equals, Prince Garrick is putting Merlin first. The idea both bothers and flatters Merlin.

"We'd set up camp a little ways from here." Prince Garrick goes on to explain. "I came across the opening to the cave and mentioned it to my men, but they were against venturing into an unmarked place in another kingdom. Thus, I wanted to come here on my own but that seemed a bit lonely. I've heard you're not the type to just sit back, Merlin."

"Who talks of me?" Merlin asks with a slight smile.

"Lady Morgana told me after dinner about yours and Arthur's adventures. I thought this would be a breeze for us both. I didn't realize how dangerous it would be. Most caves don't catch much water but this one is underground. It's either shallow or very level."

"You said you mentioned this cave to your knights. Do you think they'll be searching for us?" Merlin asks him.

"They believe I'd gone to explore the lower towns." Garrick tells Merlin with a slightly apologetic tone. "Unless someone becomes restless regarding our absence, we won't be found for a while. I believe we have to rely on ourselves for now."

"Maybe someone is searching for us." Merlin says hopefully.

"Did you not tell anyone that we would be gone for long?" the prince asks.

"…I did tell Arthur that I may not be back before night." Merlin admits. "But he probably didn't tell anyone. Maybe he's forgotten already. I didn't tell my mentor."

"Prince Arthur is the only person who would be able to start such a search." The prince reminds him. "Either way, it seems our best chance is getting out of here on our own…"

A silence grows in the cave and Merlin becomes worried. He can hardly hear the prince breathing.

"What is it?" Merlin finally asks.

"I could search for the entrance on my own but I'm unsure about leaving you here." The prince explains. "There might be dangerous creatures lurking around and you're already injured."

"Garrick, er-My Lord-"

"Garrick is fine." The prince tells him.

"…if you think you can safely leave, do so. You don't have to worry about me."

If the prince were to leave on his own, Merlin could heal himself and illuminate the cave. He could even try a wind spell to try and dry the stones of their soggy grime.

"If I do go, promise you won't move." Prince Garrick says.

"…I promise." Merlin says reluctantly.

Would his plan not work?

"I'll shout to you if I find the way out." The prince tells Merlin.

"Just remember to get help. Don't come for me immediately." Merlin nods in the dark.

"Sure thing."

Maybe Merlin is starting to become too hopeful, but what for? Is he expecting Prince Harrick to always speak to him this way or were the prince's words only spoken out of panic? Merlin has first-hand experience dealing with royals who express their fears and joys in strange ways.

Merlin is able to hear Prince Garrick's movements in the cave. It doesn't seem to be very wide like it had appeared from the outside but narrows inward the farther you go. Perhaps there is even an underground tunnel this way. If not for the dampness and other possible hazards, this cave might be of great use to the kingdom.

Amidst Merlin's thoughts while half-listening to the squelching noises of the prince's careful footsteps, there comes a separate squishing sound, quickly followed by a thud and pained gasp. Merlin's heart sinks and he goes to stand but the second his left foot meets the ground, the pain surges upward through his leg.

"Garrick!" Merlin shouts in the otherwise silent cave. "Prince Garrick, are you alright?!"

No answer comes and Merlin grows more and more panicked by the second. If something bad happened to a man that had been so kind to him, someone who had remained noble and caring in such a stressful situation, Merlin wouldn't forgive himself.

"My Lord, please say something!" Merlin shouts one last time.

The prince doesn't reply and Merlin can't hear his breathing. Guilt settles in quickly and he hastily makes a decision.

He reaches down to his left ankle and in the dark, a soft yellow light glows and spreads to his skin. Merlin sets his foot on the ground and carefully eases some weight onto it but even under a good deal of pressure, the only result is a hardy ache and slight sharp pain.

Merlin carefully rises to his feet and holds his palm upward, casting a simple light spell that fills the surrounding area with white light. He carefully limps over the drier spots of the cave floor and avoids the sudden pits that are small around but at least a foot down.

He continues until he finds the heel of a boot just where the light ends. He moves as quickly as he can and finds himself beside an unconscious prince. Merlin carefully kneels down and looks over him, checking his pulse and looking for injuries. He takes a dagger from the prince's belt and holds it just above his lip until the metal fogs with his breath. He seems fine, except for being unconscious.

Merlin touches his arm gently in its place sprawled out to the side, much like his other. The prince doesn't stir and Merlin lets out a sigh, being glad that he's even alive. He must have taken quite a blow to the head to be knocked out. Still, the longer Merlin looks at him, the more he notices something about the prince.

Prince Garrick is normally very charismatic with his words and his eyes as well. He's a notably handsome man, having thick brown hair and sharp features. When awake, his dark golden eyes draw you in. Maybe that is why Merlin feels a sort of attachment to the royal, but how would that explain the allure he feels now?

Now, even with the Garrick's eyes closed, Merlin senses a familiarity, but it's not like before. Before, Merlin had felt unexplainably concerned with Garrick. Now Merlin finds himself at the other end of an unspoken connection.

_His expression is the same as Arthur's_, Merlin thinks to himself.

The prince's lips are slightly parted and his eyes are shut gently. His expression is calm to begin with and Merlin notices the similarity in the two princes' noses. Merlin feels a bit confused. He didn't realize he'd paid so much attention to Arthur all those times he'd snuck into his room while he was sleeping.

Merlin's left hand unconsciously eases through the air toward the bridge of the prince's nose when Garrick stirs. Merlin is shocked and the prince opens his eyes. Merlin immediately drops the light and hopes that Garrick was too disoriented to notice.

"What did you-"

"I-I can explain!" Merlin insists and quickly stands from the prince's side.

"Wait, Merlin! Your leg!" Garrick quickly reminds him.

The pain shoots through Merlin's leg too quickly and his knee buckles. He collapses and nearly smacks foreheads with Prince Garrick but falls a bit further to the left of him.

"Ah," Merlin winces in pain as his ankle throbs.

"A-are you alright?" Garrick asks worriedly.

Merlin quickly becomes aware of their position and tries to climb off but his left leg is weak and numb. A side effect of the spell? Had he not performed it correctly? They stay pressed to the ground together while Merlin tries to at least hold some of his own weight on his right knee.

"I heard you fall and managed to limp here." Merlin tells the prince. "I'm sorry for making it worse."

"It's not…how-what was that?" Garrick asks confusedly. "Was…that was magic, wasn't it?"

Merlin stares fearfully into the darkness, unsure of how to answer.

"Don't tell Arthur!" Merlin blurts desperately. "Don't tell anybody about this, especially him or his father, please?"

"…I wouldn't do that." The prince says quietly.

Merlin doesn't know what to say now but stays staring down in the direction of Garrick's voice. Suddenly, a light fills the cave and the both of them look up to find a very stunned Prince Arthur.

"Arthur," Merlin manages but tries again to climb off of Garrick.

Garrick carefully slides out from underneath him and lends Merlin his hand, all while Arthur stares at them with a sudden and uncomfortable turning sensation past his upper ribs.

"What happened here?" Arthur asks seriously as Merlin finds his footing.

"It's my fault." Prince Garrick answers. "I saw this cave on the way in and wanted to explore a bit but it turned out to be more than we could handle."

"How did you find us?" Merlin asks Arthur.

"It's a long story." The prince replies curtly. "You seem to be fine, though. I'm glad you're having fun down here while the knights of Camelot are searching for our important guest. If you were lying so close to the entrance, you should have left."

"Your Highness," Prince Garrick intervenes. "Pardon my blatancy but your father left Merlin under my orders. Aside from that, he is my friend and should be treated like so."

Merlin feels his blood rushing at the noble prince's words. He'll defend Merlin even after learning such a dangerous secret?

"As for our disappearance, I said it was my idea." Garrick goes on while Arthur's expression goes blank in shock from being spoken to so roughly. "We'd been further in the caves until just a while earlier when I'd gone searching for a way out. In case you haven't noticed, this cave is pitch black without your torch and the grounds are slick. We had no way of knowing how close the entrance was."

Arthur seems a bit too proud to admit his fault in blaming Merlin. It's become a habit since the servant never takes serious offense. Arthur recognizes the slightly submissive pain of being corrected from the times when he was younger and his father had trained him. Now he was being reprimanded by someone the same age as him. Anger quietly boils under the surface of his skin.

"…I understand, Prince Garrick." Arthur replies but feels a bitterness on the tip of his tongue.

He can't upset the prince. It would make the king think he wasn't ready for such a simple task. Surely, he could tolerate it just this once.

"Perhaps we should make camp outside, then." Arthur says. "It's already night."

"I'm not sure that is the best idea." Garrick says, putting Arthur down yet again. "Merlin is injured. It should be treated as soon as possible."

"Oh, but it isn't that bad, really." Merlin insists as he steps up beside the prince, intentionally lessening his limp and resisting the sharp pain. "There aren't any open wounds and I'm a quick healer."

"But it's painful." Garrick says as he looks over. "Going back to Camelot now is in your best interest."

Merlin doesn't know how to reply and Arthur's inner frustrations are just starting to burst at the seams. Why is Prince Garrick being so nice to Merlin? More than that, why isn't Merlin trying harder to shrug the prince off?

_What exactly transpired in my absence? _Arthur silently asks himself.

"Then we'll ride to back to Camelot." Arthur says. "I'll need a horse."

"You came on foot?" Merlin asks confusedly.

"No, Merlin, I did not come on foot." Prince Arthur replies as if to mock the servant's stupidity.

Arthur senses a marginally hostile vibe from Prince Garrick and he drops his condescending glare. Garrick is being protective of Merlin, even against Prince Arthur. A brief chill finds its way to Arthur's neck but his eyes grow hot.

"The horse was frightened and got away from me." Arthur admits. "There are still two outside. Merlin, you can ride with me."

"That's quite alright. He can ride with me." Garrick says to both Arthur's distaste and Merlin's surprise. "You can lead the way back and we'll follow at a safe pace so that his injury doesn't worsen."

"He doesn't seem to be in that much pain." Arthur says.

"He's good at hiding that sort of thing."

Again, Arthur's pulse quickens in anger. He turns composedly before he can act on it and starts up the steps. Garrick takes Merlin's hand to which the warlock is a bit flustered but it's only to help him over the slippery rocks. Outside of the cave, Arthur looks back and watches in displeasure as the two others climb the slick stairs while keeping hold of each other. Arthur turns his back to them as they reach the top and let go.

"There aren't any more torches lying around so you should stay close behind." Arthur says as he walks over to the horse Merlin had ridden.

Merlin takes the torch while Arthur mounts the horse and hands it back up to him afterward. Arthur turns the horse in direction of Camelot as Prince Garrick's horse trots to Merlin's side with the prince already mounted. He lends a hand down to Merlin and gently helps the servant to the back of the saddle.

Arthur continues to avert his eyes but can't help thinking back to when he'd found them in the caves. It's bad enough that Prince Garrick seems to be monopolizing Prince Arthur's manservant but he's even shown an unhealthy amount of concern, as if Merlin were a fine maiden. The idea causes Arthur to shudder but he continues on toward the trail and the three of them begin their journey back to Camelot where, hopefully, things will return to normal.

* * *

**I'd like to add an apology if you were expecting some smooching in the dark (lol) but do I make up for it with Arthur's stubborn little jealousy? ;D**

**Please leave reviews because I love to get feedback from you guys! ^-^  
I'll be updating soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cheerios precious readers! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and hope you all like it! Please leave reviews telling me what you think and if you like it and haven't started following, you should. I have a lot of exciting chapters planned.  
ENJOY!**

* * *

"Prince Garrick," King Uther says as he walks to greet the three young men returning. "I'm relieved to see you back safe."

"Perhaps I was a bit foolish to disappear and I apologize." Prince Garrick nods along with bracing the King's right forearm. "I was eager to explore this kingdom and made a hasty decision."

"There's nothing to pardon." The King replies cordially. "An adventurous prince makes for a fine king one day."

"Well I hope that is right." Garrick smiles admirably.

"You must be starving. Dinner will be prepared shortly."

"Thank you." The prince nods. "In the meantime, I have an issue to tend to."

"Of course." The king nods.

The prince bows and turns to leave, followed shortly by Merlin who continues to hide his pain through a clenched jaw. Arthur nearly leaves as well but his father's acknowledgment stops him.

"Prince Garrick is quite possibly the most agreeable royal I've ever met." Uther tells his son. "If I'd known, I would have tried to make peace with his father's kingdom sooner."

"I'm sure he has his own opinions but he benefits from our peace as well, father." Arthur says. "He wouldn't disregard a king who offers him stay in his castle."

The king's interest is perked by his son's abruptly harsh tone. It weighs a great contrast to Prince Garrick's amiable demeanor.

"What issue do you hold against the prince?" Uther asks.

"…I can put aside my opinion for the sake of our kingdoms' treaty." Arthur replies.

"It does seem to be a personal matter." The king nods. "Has he intimidated you in a way? You've yet to spar, I realize. Perhaps tomorrow would make for a sufficient opportunity."

Arthur only nods. Maybe the king is right. Maybe all Arthur needs to do is defeat Prince Garrick in a match to regain his composure. At least then, Arthur would regain the confidence he had in being a noble leader, one who isn't swayed by jealousy or backlash. Maybe he would win a just match and be praised…or perhaps he just wants to beat the living daylights out of Prince Garrick. Either way, Prince Arthur finds himself cautious of the time that moves slowly toward the hour on which he will spar with the other prince.

While Arthur heads to his chambers, Prince Garrick is leading Merlin to his. Garrick knocks before pushing the door open and Gaius stands from his desk after noticing Merlin's limping.

"What happened?" Gaius asks of Prince Garrick.

"We were in a damp cave and he slipped." Garrick explains in short. "I think he twisted his ankle the wrong way. He might have broken something."

"It's already healing, though, so it's nothing." Merlin adds.

"Let me examine it." Gaius insists.

Garrick lends a hand to Merlin which he only takes to be polite since he'd rather continue limping on his own. Also, the prince has been making him nervous since the cave incident. In other words, the ride back to the castle was a bit more than awkward. It had been silent to begin with since the prince had just learned about Merlin's magic but was unable to mention it with Arthur close ahead and often glancing back.

"It does seem that your ankle is greatly damaged." Gaius nods as Merlin tries to sit up straight again. "There's a lot of swelling and a fractured bone. It will take several days and a great amount of rest before you're able to return to your daily duties. I'm afraid you'll be in bed for quite a while."

Merlin shakes his head instinctively and tries to stand to show Gaius that he's fine but Prince Garrick holds Merlin's shoulder down gently to discourage it.

"You heard the man." Garrick says.

"It's really not that painful and I'm a quick healer." Merlin insists. "Maybe I can rest a day and return the next. I'll be in tip-top shape in no time."

"You're actually wanting to work?" Gaius asks Merlin suspiciously.

"…well, being Prince Garrick's servant isn't as stressful." Merlin says to Garrick's amusement. "Not that there's anything wrong with Arthur…he's a compassionate prince and he'll make a very honorable and just king…it's just that he's a bit patronizing. He likes to take his boredom out on me and then he chooses to carry serious burdens alone. It's like the only time I know everything is alright is when he's bullying me."

There's a silence in the room and Garrick only stares down at Merlin whose eyes are directed at the ground, trying not to recall the last time Arthur had ignored Merlin's help in a serious matter. It happens too often. Gaius clears his throat and Merlin looks up.

"I have some patients to tend to so I'll be leaving now." The old physician says.

Merlin nods but doesn't realize until Gaius is leaving through the door that this leaves him alone with the prince again. At least this time they aren't in a dark cave, but maybe the fact that he knows Prince Garrick is staring at him makes things worse.

"He only meant to be on the safe side." Merlin tells Garrick. "It won't really take that long to heal."

"I think we'd be better off playing it safe after playing it risky." Garrick replies as he takes the seat beside Gaius's bed where Merlin sits.

Another silence starts to play and Merlin glances at the floor again before looking over at the table where medicines have been poured into their proper bottles and arranged by color and purpose. As a way to distract himself, he recalls what each of them is for but Garrick interrupts him.

"I believe there's something we should talk about." The prince says.

"…thank you, for not telling Arthur that is." Merlin replies quietly.

"You know, magic isn't outlawed in Sythian." Garrick tells him to which Merlin looks over curiously, wondering why the prince brings it up.

"It's not like Uther would change the ban on magic just because our kingdoms are finding peace with each other." Merlin says and glances down again. "Camelot will stay like this, at least until Arthur is king. Even then, I'm unsure if he would change the law. He's always been told by his father that magic is evil. Even if that's not true and even if it could save a lot of people, bring a lot of people to peace, Arthur wouldn't know. For him to trust something that Uther has always been against, it would take something drastic."

"I'm not talking about changing the law." Garrick says with a slight shake of his head.

Merlin meets the prince's eyes expecting a casual look of proposition but he finds a serious expression of hope. It stirs Merlin slightly to see the prince's deep gold eyes cut into a gentle expression, much like a lion's.

"You said yourself that being Arthur's manservant is stressful." Garrick says calmly, his low voice humming warmly against the cool air. "If you would like, I can take you back to Sythian with me. I'd be kinder to you and once I'm king, I can even grant you nobility and a place in my court as well as a nice place to live. In Sythian, you wouldn't be prosecuted for your magic. You could help people. You could even help Camelot by fighting beside us. There are so many lives you could save."

Merlin stares at the prince disbelievingly. Such an offer as to take him to Sythian, make him part of the court, to let him use magic, it's a better life that Merlin could expect so early on but it's right at his fingertips…but leave Camelot is something Merlin can't do. Merlin could decide for his own comfort and a few hundred lives now but what about the thousands he could save by staying here by Arthur's side? What about the millions in the future?

He can't leave when he has such an important purpose here. His duty is to assist Arthur in bringing about Albion. Leaving now is in its own way, treachery. Also, Merlin feels that leaving Arthur behind would be an unforgivable act on its own. The prince relies on Merlin more than he knows. Arthur could die.

"I'm sorry, Garrick." Merlin says while unable to look away from the prince's falling expression. "I appreciate your offer, more than you could understand, but I owe a duty to Arthur and Camelot as well. As it is, Prince Arthur would be dead by now without me."

Garrick manages a smile but even Merlin senses the stiffness in it. He'd really wanted Merlin to say yes.

"Why would you make such an offer anyway?" Merlin asks curiously. "You've only known me for a day and I haven't even done much but bring your breakfast. You saw me use magic but you aren't questioning my intentions?"

"I'm a good judge of character." The prince says with a slightly more comfortable smile. "And I knew when I first arrived that you were something special. You stood out from the others, and not just the servants. You're the first person I noticed when I entered the courtyard."

Merlin feels a bit confused and even flustered but he doesn't say anything to reject the prince's comment. There is the possibility that the young warlock is just interpreting it the wrong way.

_Had he really been looking at me that time?_ Merlin asks himself.

"I've been listening to you talk, as well." Prince Garrick goes on. "The way you speak of Arthur, even if he's a bully sometimes, you truly believe it when you say he'll make a great king. I can hear it in your voice. You're very loyal, someone I'd be lucky to have in my kingdom."

"I think you're overpraising me now." Merlin says with a contradicting smile that shows he likes the attention.

"I'm not." The prince says simply. "Perhaps, even if you don't come to stay with me in Sythian, you could visit from time to time."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden in your castle."

Merlin turns his eyes away so he doesn't appear so awkward in rejecting such a great opportunity. Why would a prince like Garrick need him? If anything, Merlin would show up and Garrick will have forgotten about him. It would be disappointing and Merlin would feel out of place. People would call him foolish. Arthur would laugh at him.

Garrick seems to sense the downcast thoughts turning in Merlin's head because he rests a careful hand on the wizard's shoulder. Merlin looks over again in surprise. Garrick meets his eyes with such an intense look.

"I've only asked you and you alone." He tells Merlin. "I won't force you or guilt you into it but I don't want to think of you just as my ally. I want us to be friends."

Merlin can't help wanting to step over that line, to go, but his conscience tells him to stay where he is, that he's made the right decision by staying with Arthur in Camelot. Still, he weighs his options. It couldn't hurt to leave Camelot for a few days, could it?

"I'll think about it." Merlin nods slowly to the prince.

A wide smile spreads over Garrick's face and Merlin is so amazed by the prince's resemblance to a grinning cat that he smiles a little, too. After that, Prince Garrick leaves so Merlin can rest and perhaps think about his proposal. On the way to his chambers, Garrick is met with Arthur's eyes as Camelot's prince turns to face him from the wall he'd been leaning against.

"Prince Arthur," Garrick says with a reserved expression. "Can I help you with something?"

"I don't want to offend you." Arthur replies.

"I believe we're of the same level so you may address me whichever way you like. Unless you blatantly cause offense, I'll pardon your choice of words."

The Sythian Prince's reply causes more apprehension to stir in Arthur. Garrick is a calm young man who contrasts greatly from Arthur in that respect. Even Arthur understands that in this situation, if he were to talk down to him, he'd only appear ridiculous.

Arthur has been waiting by Prince Garrick's door for ten minutes or so since he was unable to concentrate on his books and it wouldn't be appropriate to train at this time of night. Thus he was thinking again of the cave where he'd found Merlin and Garrick. Not knowing had started to bother him, especially since he had no other distractions. That's when he walked to Garrick's door and knocked, then waited until now.

"Come in." Garrick tells Arthur as he opens the door.

Arthur follows him in without a word but a strongly sober expression. He glances about the other prince's belongings as Garrick walks to the table and leans forward on the back of one tall chair by his folded arms.

"Is it that you wanted to ask me something about Merlin?" he asks Arthur.

"…is he alright?" the prince asks reluctantly while pretending to seem less concerned.

"He'll be resting for a while but he will heal." Garrick nods. "Is that really what you came to ask me?"

"I'm only prince now but like you, I'll one day be taking the throne. These people, even the commoners, are important to me. Putting even one of them at risk is one too many." Arthur explains.

"What risk do you think Merlin is being put in?" Garrick asks. "I did do something dangerous and got him involved but isn't a prince's life more important than a servant's?"

Arthur feels conflicted to answer. He feels that no, in this situation, he'd have Garrick dead a lot sooner than Merlin, but he can't say that.

"Either way, he's no longer in danger." Garrick says when Arthur doesn't answer. "He's safely getting rest and I don't intend to trouble him. Perhaps since he dislikes serving you, this will make for an opportunity to relax."

Arthur's jaw tightens and he feels a direct hit from Garrick's words, despite the prince's seemingly flawless composure and sincerity.

"He told you he dislikes it?" Arthur asks with a slight laugh though it's coated with bitterness.

"Not in those words." Garrick admits with a shake of his head. "Rather, he said he prefers serving me. He said it's less stressful and that I don't patronize him."

Arthur is unable to conceal the offense and it shows easily on his face that he's outraged, but at whom, even he doesn't know. At Garrick for telling him or at Merlin for saying something like that in front of a royal who wasn't him? It's different when Merlin complains to Arthur's face. Arthur can defend himself and it's become a habit of theirs to go back and forth like that.

_Does he take my words to heart?_ Arthur wonders.

"Does it really bother you that Merlin prefers me?" Garrick asks to add insult to injury.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks with a haughty laugh. "He's only a servant. What difference does his opinion make? Servants as lousy as him can be found by the handful."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Garrick nods. "I offered Merlin the chance to come with me back to Sythian."

At that, Arthur's heart darkens but he covers it up half-decently by only dropping his former grin to a straight face.

"Good for Merlin, then." He says unconvincingly but Garrick already expected as much.

"He did turn the opportunity down, however." Garrick mentions. "But he has agreed to think about travelling between kingdoms on occasion."

"Between kingdoms?" Arthur asks with offended confusion. "Does he expect me to do his chores for the time he's gone?"

"Perhaps it would be best to get a new servant altogether. I can find a way to help Merlin put his best abilities to use."

Arthur is further thrust into confusion. Is he about to lose his loyal servant to this condescending guy? Surely Merlin would be eaten alive in Sythian. There are dark places and dangerous people. Magic isn't even banned there. Sorcerers roam around openly and if Merlin were to get on their bad side, he'd be killed or worse.

"There are plenty of others willing to work even harder than him to be a prince's servant. Why are you so insistent on taking Merlin alone?" Arthur asks Garrick.

Garrick stands up straight, arms lifted from the chair but hands still holding the back of it.

"Because Merlin is a very special young man and you fail to appreciate that." Garrick answers smoothly. "He was reluctant to reject my offer but did so anyway because he'd given you his loyalty. Such a person shouldn't be wasted on simple chores. Someone with Merlin's talent deserves the best, just short of being a prince himself. In my kingdom, he would already be a nobleman."

Arthur is shocked by the prince's audacity in defending Merlin. Surely there's something going on that he doesn't understand, something that he hasn't been told about. Could it have anything to do with what happened in the cave?

"We have different laws about nobility in Camelot." Arthur says. "Even then, for Merlin to be a noble, the standards would have to be lowered. More men than not would become nobles and commoners would be near non-existent. That's not how things work here. We have standards."

"And Merlin exceeds them in his own way, I assure you." Garrick responds swiftly.

"…what could have happened from the time you left to the time I found you both that convinced you Merlin is someone so special?" Arthur asks, partly not wanting an answer but asking because he can't stand not knowing.

One corner of Garrick's mouth turns up. Arthur immediately regrets asking. The other prince's cattish smirk causes Arthur's blood to turn cold.

"You could say he put a spell on me." Garrick says in a rather suggestive tone.

Arthur is thrown, already understanding the prince's meaning. Garrick isn't the noble prince everyone believes him to be. Arthur still doesn't know what to say but only stares out in shock. Garrick sighs and walks in the direction of the door, passing Arthur who stays put.

"If you have nothing else to say, I'll be heading to dinner, then." Garrick tells Arthur over his shoulder. "Perhaps you should get some sleep. From what I can tell, skipping a meal wouldn't hurt you."

Arthur's jaw tightens in aggravation but Garrick leaves at that, stepping into the hallway and heading to the dining hall. There he finds King Uther and Lady Morgana already seated and waiting with their chalices in movement between exchanges. They both look up as Garrick arrives at the tableside to take his seat across from Morgana on Uther's right.

"Are you feeling more comfortable now?" Uther asks him.

"Much, Your Majesty. Thank you." Garrick nods charismatically.

"Is Arthur coming anytime soon?" Morgana asks as she peers toward the open doors at the end of the room.

"I spoke with him in the hallway just a moment ago and he looks tired." Garrick says.

"Perhaps he's gone to bed." Uther suggests. "We shouldn't keep ourselves waiting."

"He'll join us if he wants." Morgana agrees.

Uther gestures to a servant standing by one of the columns in the room and she turns back through a door. Shortly, the diners are brought their food on silver trays and Uther strikes up conversation with Garrick who is as charming as ever.

"I feel I've heard this conversation before." Morgana grins at the king upon hearing the same defense Uther had used with Arthur two nights before.

"Great stories must be told." Uther replies with a smile of his own.

"Speaking of battles, what of the friendly competition I've heard about for tomorrow?" Morgana asks.

"Competition?" Garrick asks them both.

"Ah yes," Uther nods. "I'd heard of your swordsmanship and Arthur seemed interested in giving you a try. Perhaps you'd like to spar with him tomorrow afternoon? It would be a friendly competition between the two of you, held just on the training grounds with the knights and us present."

"It would be interesting to see Arthur find his match." Morgana nods amusedly.

"I look forward to it." Prince Garrick smiles courteously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update.** **The thing is that while writing this fan fic, I'm also writing A LOT of original works. I'm currently working on 12 original novels (because I have no self-control when it comes to story ideas) and then I have this to work on. It's definitely not my first gay story. This is actually my 8th story where the main plot is boyxboy so I'm pretty used to the chemistry, though this is my first fan fic, let alone slash fic. I have a FictionPress account under the same pen name where I'll be submitting a few stories and summaries. My writing isn't strictly LGBT but out of the 18 novels I've started writing, only 3 lack gay/lesbian/bi/transgender stuff. Sorry for ranting but I thought I'd let you know why I can't update as often. I'm not losing interest, I promise! Please enjoy this chapter as I believe it is very fantastical! It is a bit short, though. Sorry! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The following morning, Arthur lies awake in bed, staring up at the canopy overhead. He'd not been able to sleep for half the night, partly because of his stomach growling. His mind still buzzes with Garrick's words. He can't seem to escape them.

_"He said he prefers serving me." "I can find a way to help Merlin put his best abilities to use." "Because Merlin is a very special young man and you fail to appreciate that." "You could say he put a spell on me…"_

Garrick's words have left cold traces all over Arthur. Not only does the other prince mean to take Merlin away. His intentions are immoral and underhanded. Arthur had thought before that if Merlin were to go to Sythian, he would be too easy a target to survive the travel past bandits and magical beings. Now, Merlin might not even survive in Sythian's castle. He'd be too unsuspecting to avoid Prince Garrick's trap.

"Why must I do everything?" Arthur sighs to himself.

Arthur eventually gets out of bed on his own when he realizes that Merlin won't be coming around this morning. He has one servant from the hallway fetch his breakfast and another draw his bath in Merlin's place but doesn't speak aside from giving basic orders. Sometime into the morning, Arthur contemplates going to check on Merlin but hesitates.

_I don't want him to get the wrong idea,_ the prince convinces himself, _but what if Prince Garrick has gone to check on him?_

At that, Arthur heads down to Gaius and Merlin's chambers in the castle, just to make sure nothing suspicious is going on. He almost knocks on the door but holds back. If anything was happening, he'd be giving them a warning to cover it up. Instead, he carefully peers into the room.

Gaius is standing over a table spread with small bottles of varying colors. Merlin is nowhere to be seen and Arthur suspects him to be in his own bed. He nearly walks in but Merlin's door opens. He ducks back but continues to look through the crack in the doorway. Prince Garrick steps out with a smile on his face as Merlin shouts after him.

"Come back again and tell me who wins!" he tells Garrick.

_He actually thinks I might lose?_ Arthur thinks to himself with a bit of anger starting to bubble again.

Garrick nods and closes the door behind him. He starts heading to the front with a nod in Gaius's direction. Arthur quickly scrambles away from the door and back in the direction he'd come. He makes it far enough back that Garrick doesn't see him.

When the other prince is gone, he goes down the steps and waits at the door again, contemplating what to do. He decides against going to visit Merlin. He's obviously alright. Instead, he heads on to the training grounds. By the time he gets there, Garrick is already preparing for their spar by putting his armor on.

"I'm glad you could make it." he grins at Arthur who steps precariously toward his equipment. "I thought maybe you'd be too tired to attend after searching for us yesterday."

"I had a good rest." Arthur lies.

"So you've started without us?" Lady Morgana laughs as she and King Uther walk over.

The two take seats brought out by the servants and as the two princes prepare, the knights of Camelot gather around the large area set up for their "friendly" fight. The whole time, Arthur keeps his thoughts busy by running a series of useful techniques through his mind, just for rehearsal. Normally he'd have time to practice a bit, warm up, but this isn't a tournament, really.

They finally face each other for battle, helmets secured and shields raised as their swords are poised in air. Arthur can't help feeling that Prince Garrick is smirking like a cat behind the metal of his helmet and that alone causes Arthur to cut a glare.

"Are you worried you'll lose to me again?" Garrick asks just loud enough for Arthur to hear while nobody else does.

"Lose? Again?" Arthur asks.

"It really must not bother you that Merlin thinks so highly of me but has no problem insulting you, even behind your back."

Arthur's nostrils flare as his teeth set tightly. He hears a slight huff of laughter escape Prince Garrick's helmet just as Morgana waves the green flag.

Arthur immediately swings in Garrick's direction, much to the knights' surprise. Such an instant burst of attack is so unlike the prince. Garrick avoids the swing but keeps his sword back, not bothering to go after Arthur.

"I guess it does bother you." He says instead.

"You're going to talk and not fight?!" Arthur demands before lunging in his direction again.

Garrick swings low and Arthur barely blocks it with his shield. They continue like this for a few more attacks but even the king stares in disbelief. His son's technique has gone amiss. He saw him train only the week before and he'd been doing well, exceeding the king's expectations, but now…he was being hot-headed and careless, something Arthur has never brought to battle.

"You're leaving yourself open." Garrick tells the Camelot Prince.

"Are we training?" Arthur fires back.

"I suppose not." Garrick sighs. "Perhaps your mind is just too busy. Maybe my words last night were a bit misleading."

Arthur holds back on attacking but only because Garrick's words have surprised him. Has he just been mistaken? Is Prince Garrick really only interested in having another servant? One that isn't afraid of royals, someone with a large gob and small mind like Merlin? Arthur can understand that sort of thing better than most, the need to keep that kind of person around. Maybe that's why he feels so determined to keep Merlin around.

"I'll only ask once." Arthur says but keeps his sword ready as the spectators begin to whisper to each other. "What are your intentions with my manservant?"

"One does not normally hear such concern combined with the word manservant in the same sentence." Garrick laughs. "It's truly amazing coming from you, Arthur."

"Answer." Arthur presses.

Garrick's eyes sharpen but Arthur isn't shaken like before. He expects it this time. The two stand still with their eyes meeting, the air around them deathly silent, until Garrick breaks it.

"When I leave Camelot, I'll be taking Merlin in every sense of the word." He says with an intense and daring stare.

Arthur stares in disbelief now.

_Taking…Merlin…TAKING?!_

"You'll be taking scars!" Arthur shouts and swings his sword hard against Garrick's shield.

He attacks again and again and the observers watch in horror as their once strategic prince takes out his anger on the front of Garrick's shield. Arthur begins to slow and in a moment of weakness when his sword is too slow, Garrick ducks and swings a swift leg under the prince's footing.

Arthur falls back feeling dizzy and angry but Garrick towers over him with a sword to the prince's chest. Arthur has lost.

_I've lost…_

"He lost…" Morgana murmurs from her seat.

Disbelief registers on the king's face and even the Camelot knights look to Prince Garrick in amazement. Garrick takes his helmet off and tosses it back to the ground. He leans a bit closer down to Arthur who is starting to come back to his senses.

"Your pride alone has cost that beautiful boy a lot more than you could understand." Garrick whispers to Arthur maliciously. "It's about time someone cut it down and showed you your place. It sickens me to see you keep Merlin by your side, but you won't be able to for much longer."

Arthur's breathing gets harder but Garrick lifts his sword from his chest and turns, leaving the defeated prince on his own. Arthur is quick in anger and grabs his sword from the ground, rapidly finding his footing and lunging after Garrick.

Several Sythian knights jump in and block the way with crossed swords. Garrick simply looks back, not surprised in the least. Arthur's chest moves up and down strongly as his fast pulse pounds through his head, almost masking the Sythian Prince's next words.

"It seems I have someone very special to report to." He says with a gentle smile.

Arthur's eyes shake partly in anger but partly in fear of what this all means.

_Merlin…_

Prince Garrick turns and walks on, not even bothering to remove anything but his heavier armor on his way toward the castle. His knights stay behind but lower their swords again. Everyone, even King Uther, is silent.

Arthur thinks of going after him again. Even if he can't stop Garrick, he can warn Merlin…but what if Merlin was okay with it? What if Merlin really wanted to leave, despite Prince Garrick's immoral intentions? Could Merlin really hate Arthur that much? Wouldn't Arthur only make things worse by appearing desperate in front of his own manservant?

All of the thoughts in Arthur's head collide and he's left with more questions than answers, just so many things that are unknown to him. He drops to his knees in confusion. Despite a reassuring pat on the shoulder from his father, Arthur's heart aches greatly at the thought of losing Merlin this way. He won't let that happen.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. I am already working on the 7th chapter now and will be updating within the next few days.**


	7. Chapter 7

**YOES AND CHEERIOS! I've gotten so many messages and reviews from you guys about chapter 7. I'm very grateful to you all for reading/following/favoriting/etc. and I was very happy to read all of your opinions. As far as Prince Garrick's role being protagonist or antagonist, it seems to have come to a draw (should have expected that). I think what I've come up with may please many of you, including those who might have wanted this story to be strictly Merlin/Arthur.**

**I've also realized that I never quite explained when this story is taking place. This is approximately after season 1, episode 11: "The Labyrinth of Gedref". For those of you who are not that far in the series, please stop reading here and move on to the story after the line since the next bit contains spoilers. Enjoy!**

_Spoilers* So, people who have seen past episode 11 of season 1, I'll give a refresher. At this point in the show, Kilgharrah has not been released yet and remains under the Camelot castle but Merlin has spoken to him. The excalibur has not been forged. Morgana is still innocent. Gwen is just starting to ease her crush on Merlin and hasn't fallen for Arthur yet (which is one of the main reasons I chose this time to place the story along with the fact that I didn't want to write about evil Morgana since she provides a pleasant third party as good Morgana). Sadly, none of the notable knights of the round table have arrived such as Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival (though Sir Leon has always been there and seems to be one of those knights that can't die). Merlin has never met Freya *moment of silence* ... That brings us up to pace, so this story occurs when the show was actually "family friendly". I will now leave you to Chapter 7 and hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

There's a knock at Merlin's door and he quickly hides the magic book he'd been browsing through under his pillow.

"Come in." he says.

Prince Garrick steps in, still dressed in a chain mail but his heavy armor removed. There's a bit of dirt smudged just below his eyes. Merlin is already very familiar with the look.

"That was quick." Merlin says with a surprised grin. "I thought it would be ages before you came back."

"I've come to report." Garrick nods with a smile of his own.

"Why so delighted?" Merlin asks confusedly but still with a bit of amusement.

"You really doubted me, didn't you?" he asks as he sits at the foot of Merlin's bed and looks up at his junior, comfortably lounging in bed rather than polishing armor.

Neither says anything but Merlin gives a questioning look. Garrick continues smiling and Merlin's expression turns shocked but not really in a bad way. He's impressed.

"You actually beat Arthur?" he asks.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Garrick nods with a raised eyebrow.

"No, that's not it!" Merlin says quickly. "It's just that Arthur has never lost, at least, not since I arrived in Camelot."

"Perhaps you've been his lucky charm." Garrick says.

The mood takes on a slight curve and the room becomes quiet. It's not like Merlin can honestly say he's had no hand in Arthur's battles, even in tournaments, but that was only when the opposing power was magical. It wouldn't be fair to Arthur if Merlin left it alone, especially when the prince didn't know.

"Either way, it was a fair fight." Garrick sighs to distract Merlin. "Maybe Camelot's prince will be a bit sore about losing but I'm not one to showboat."

"Yet another thing you and Arthur differ on." Merlin grins. "Of course, Uther is a lot worse."

"So it seems." Garrick laughs with Merlin.

Garrick stays with Merlin for the rest of the afternoon and they talk mostly about Sythian, what the castle is like and how the king is. Merlin also shares a bit of magic with the prince, using his natural abilities to move objects in the room without a single incantation. He often finds Garrick staring at his bright, gold-colored eyes.

Merlin realizes at some point how comfortable he feels with Garrick, often forgetting that he's even a prince. It only takes one glance at his regal expression to remind him, however. He has a gentleness that Arthur lacks. It's very captivating.

"What is it?" Garrick asks upon noticing Merlin's silence.

"Oh, nothing." Merlin answers quickly. "I guess I'm just sort of relieved I'm not doing chores for Arthur right now. I suspect he's in a bad mood and he'd probably throw water at me."

Merlin looks down at his hands with a discerning expression even though his mind is relatively blank at the moment. He seems to have a habit of bringing down the mood. He just can't help worrying about Arthur and wondering how he's taking the loss.

Garrick sees the concern on Merlin's face and already understands that he's thinking about Arthur. Without a doubt, the two of them share an unusual bond, one that can't be broken easily. Something like this can't be solved through subtlety.

"Merlin," Garrick says.

It gets the wizards attention again and he looks up at Garrick whose expression is a little hard to understand.

"Yeah?" Merlin asks curiously.

"Have you thought anymore about coming to see me in Sythian?" the prince asks.

"Oh, that." Merlin sighs. "I was thinking about that. I would like to but even a few days away from Arthur is too long. You know what I can do. I save his life almost twice a week. Besides, he's only recently learned to dress himself."

Merlin smirks at his comment but Garrick stays serious.

"Why does it have to be Arthur that you serve?" Garrick asks. "By serving him, you put yourself in danger every day. It's not even the enemies that you have to worry about. The very people that you're protecting would have you dead. Uther has made his decision on magic and as far as I can tell, Arthur feels the same. They won't tolerate magic and they should have to live without its benefit."

"This isn't about Arthur." Merlin says strongly, a bit to Garrick's surprise.

The young sorcerer's tone is grave. Garrick's expression turns reprimanded as result but he shows no sign of aggression toward Merlin, only a protective sense.

"Arthur isn't just responsible for his life." Merlin tells Garrick. "And I'm not just responsible for mine. He…he has a great destiny. Don't ask me how I know but he does. Arthur is going to bring change. In the future, he'll lift the ban on magic and people like me will be free to live peacefully. Less people will die from illnesses or wounds that can be solved with magic. Arthur is responsible for all of that, even if he doesn't know it yet."

Garrick doesn't speak but stays looking at Merlin with his inner brows lightly pulled down in a sort of concern, despite Merlin's confidence.

"And me, I'm responsible for Arthur's life." Merlin goes on. "He's a constant target, especially because of Uther's misdeeds, and if I leave him, he might die. If Arthur dies, there's no telling what could happen to everyone, magical or not. He's saved my life many times already, whether I like to admit it or not. He may seem spoilt and prattish but he's a merciful and noble leader, someone who will ride ahead of everyone else in battle because he values all of his soldiers…that kind of man _can't die_."

Garrick continues to remain silent. Merlin feels just a bit shameful for talking so aggressively with a royal, especially when defending another. It's like he's saying Arthur is better than him…it's just something Merlin has come to learn: Arthur comes first.

Prince Garrick finally lets out a light sigh and Merlin is just relieved that he doesn't look angry. He does look a bit tired, however. Maybe his and Arthur's spar was something challenging.

"I've never had anybody talk about me the way you talk about Arthur." Garrick says with a weak smile that makes Merlin's chest ache a bit. "Even if I don't have some big destiny, I've never had somebody honestly praise me like that."

"But you're very caring and noble as well." Merlin tells him. "You put me first when we were in the cave. You took care of me when Arthur would have just let me deal with it."

"But Arthur must be really great." Garrick nods. "You can compliment him even after all of the things he's done that have hurt you. Surely you've suffered because of him, but you don't hold it against him, at least not honestly."

Merlin has no way to argue it. What he says is true, after all.

"…maybe if it's not too often, I could visit." Merlin tells Garrick.

The prince looks surprised but pleasantly so. His weak smile perks and his eyes finally meet the gesture.

"So you will come?" Garrick asks.

"I'll have a lot of explaining to do to Arthur but I don't think his father will let him put up much of a fight if he knows I'll be with you." Merlin nods.

"Will you come with me when we leave? For your first visit?" Garrick asks him. "I can properly introduce you to my father and you can stay in the palace with us."

"…you don't want me to act as your servant?" Merlin asks confusedly. "I mean, I'm very honored that you consider me a friend but that doesn't change my status."

"Your status in Sythian won't be the same as your status here in Camelot." Garrick says. "In Sythian, you can have a servant of your own. You'll be my prided guest. You can join us for parties and have dinner with my family. I'll provide the comfort you deserve."

Merlin feels a bit conflicted. Why all of this? As much as he'd love to lounge about like a lazy prince and be pampered for once in his life, the fact that it's being offered to him is just…simply unbelievable. Why has Prince Garrick taken such a great liking to him? What did he even do to deserve this?

"You're not…um, Garrick," Merlin says kind of sheepishly. "Are you doing this because I have magic?"

The Sythian Prince seems a bit thrown by the question. Could Merlin be right?

"Merlin," Garrick says. "It's not your magic. It's what you do with it…you're an amazing person. Please don't argue when I say that you deserve more than this."

Merlin does open his mouth to protest but he stops himself and respects the prince's request. It's just strange, being treated so well all of a sudden.

"Well, I guess I'll go back with you when you leave." Merlin sighs while feeling a bit defeated.

_It's not like Garrick is going to take no for an answer_, the wizard thinks to himself.

Garrick smiles at that and finally takes his leave from the young servant's chambers. It's become dark already and Garrick can see it outside as he climbs the stairs toward his room. He pauses a bit at one of the windows and stares out since nobody is around to interrupt him.

He stares up at the full moon and lets out a shuddered sigh. He really hates evenings like these. The sky is a dark blue and a very faint peachy light brightens the air just over the castle walls. It's not the night or the sun set or even the moon. It's just the time. Time has been passing too quickly. Time is very dangerous for him.

In the middle of the prince's thoughts, a sudden and loud ringing drills through his ears like a scream. He crumples in pain with one palm to the window ceil and the other to his head as the ringing finally starts to slow to a less alarming buzz.

_"It shall save you."_ He hears soft bell-like voices chime to him. _"It is the only way. You cannot fight us. We are here to help. We will heal you."_

"Stop!" Garrick hisses as he sinks to his knees, both ears now covered.

_"We need his power to live_." The voices sigh. _"If we die, so do you. We only want to protect you."_

"I'm trying." Garrick huffs while trying to remain unheard by castle guards.

Nobody can know that his condition has returned. It was difficult enough getting his father to agree to a peace treaty without him knowing the real reason why Garrick wanted to travel to Camelot.

_"Emrys's magic will satisfy us all. You'll be free."_

Garrick squeezes his eyes shut as the ringing pelts through his head again, even moving into his limbs and causing sharp pains to flash by. The high pitched ringing soon ends and Garrick finds himself dizzy from the sudden silence. He turns and carefully continues up the stairs toward his guest chambers without a word or even a glance at anyone.

He had thought this would stop happening, that the previous time was the last. He thought once he'd been blessed by a group of high priestesses, that the voices had died. They hadn't spoken in years…but the blessing was only a way to postpone the inevitable. The voices came back a few months ago, just in Garrick's dreams and very quietly at first, but then they could speak to him while he was awake. Now, they come to him without warning and bring immense physical pain.

The only comfort to the prince now is the sun. For some reason, they seem to fear it. They never awaken when the sun has, but once it's fallen, Garrick can only hope that their hunger remains at bay. He knows, however, that this won't solve itself and that time can only cause more damage, more hunger, more pain. He understands well what the voices have told him and even if he'd been born of noble blood and noble nature, this curse has slowly started stealing his sanity. As composed as he might seem on the outside, the real Prince Garrick is trapped inside this vessel, fearing for his life and the lives of those around him.

* * *

**Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. I'm always happy to hear your opinion. Don't be shy! I'll be updating soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Sorry this is a short chapter but there's sort of a flea crisis at my house and I've had to move over to my dad's house for a bit. (fleas freakin' suck) I want to thank everybody who's reviewed/favorited/or followed the story and/or me. Anyway, I'll be updating with Chapter 9 soon but for now I leave you with Chapter 8. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Are you alright, Prince Garrick?" King Uther asks the next day as they and the Camelot court stand over the peace treaty.

"Just a bit tired." Garrick replies with a weary smile. "It seems I stayed up too late."

"You already look like a king." Uther laughs. "Well, even though our business is now finished, feel free to rest here. We don't want you falling off your horse."

"Another night should be sufficient." Garrick nods to the king. "Thank you for your cordiality."

A few flights down in the physician's chambers, Merlin is explaining the situation to his mentor.

"Surely you understand how dangerous this is." Gaius says after hearing that Prince Garrick has learned of Merlin's abilities. "Even if the prince means no harm, he has obligations to the people that have made peace with his kingdom. You know him well enough to be sure he won't say anything?"

"I feel like I should trust him." Merlin answers. "He may be a royal but he's different. He treats me like his equal and even considers me his friend. I consider him mine as well."

"Even friends are not supposed to know. Have you told Guinevere?" Gaius asks.

"…no." Merlin murmurs. "But this just happened. It was an accident and there isn't a way to make him forget. Isn't it best that we become close?"

Gaius gives Merlin a questioning look that the young sorcerer doesn't understand.

"…just be wary of him." Gaius tells him. "Don't forget to eat and get enough rest while you're gone."

"Ah, thank you Gaius!" Merlin grins and hugs the old man.

"Alright, alright." Gaius sighs and pats his back.

After that, Merlin goes to tell Guinevere that he'll be leaving. She's surprised but nods understandingly, if a little sadly, and Merlin heads back to the castle for the really hard part. How will Arthur take this sudden decision?

At the same time, Arthur is sitting at his desk with a wide map in front of him. He scans it several times, memorizing every location. Despite having the authority to, he can't take the map with him. Inventory is tonight and he has to sneak it back in before someone realizes Sythian's map is missing. Arthur makes a note on a separate parchment of directions and key points in case he gets lost. He's only ever been in Sythian once and even then, only a few hundred feet in.

Every few minutes, Arthur sighs in aggravation at the thoughts flying around in his head. Even when he tries to concentrate, he can still hear Garrick's malicious tone. Was he trying to threaten Arthur with the safety of his manservant? But something like that wouldn't work…if Arthur was not Arthur. Prince Garrick must know that Arthur is protective to begin with, not even mentioning Merlin who receives an even greater amount of concern. Even with all of that in mind, one question in particular is burning him. Why?

Why is Garrick so interested in Merlin? He's only known him for two days now and to most people, Merlin is just a flimsy servant who tags along but hides during battle. What could have appealed to Prince Garrick that would make him say something so dangerous?

Arthur could admit that despite Merlin's quirkiness, he could be considered attractive, just not near as attractive as himself, of course. There are those ridiculous ears and that ratty red scarf he wears around his neck that ruin it…still, he does have very fair skin for a young man. His dark onyx hair contrasts well from the porcelain peach of his complexion. His lips are sort of pouty.

_Even a man could be enticed_, Arthur thinks to himself.

He tightens his lips together and shakes the thought away. Whatever the reason, Garrick is definitely interested in more than friendship. Unless the Sythian Prince bluntly admits his intentions to Merlin, the young servant won't know what to do.

_He's too kind…_

Just as Arthur is thinking that, there's a knock at his door. Merlin lets himself in without permission and Arthur scrambles to cover up the map on his desk with blank parchment. Merlin doesn't notice the flittering on the desk as he walks in because his mind is busy thinking of ways to tell Arthur about the plans to travel to Sythian with Prince Garrick.

"You honestly have no sense of privacy, do you?" Arthur asks him offensively.

"Uh, sorry. I just came to tell you something." Merlin replies distractedly.

"You're apologizing?" the prince questions with a raised brow.

He gets a strange sense of something wrong and doesn't know what for until Merlin takes another step in Arthur's direction past the bed post. He looks down at Merlin's ankle.

"You're walking." Arthur points out as he rises from his chair and circles the desk.

Merlin glances down at his leg. He quickly recalls how much pain he'd been in just the day before.

"I said it wasn't that bad and I heal quickly." Merlin nods to the prince. "However, I won't be around the castle for the next week or so. I can find someone to take my place while I'm gone."

"You're a servant, Merlin." Arthur reminds him. "You can't just drop your chores and leave to do whatever it is you're doing."

"Even if that's true, your father might disagree."

"…is that backlash?"

Arthur shows this disbelieving expression but he only feels anxious and surprised. He thought he'd have more time.

"Garrick has asked me to join him in his travel back to Sythian." Merlin explains, hoping that he doesn't have to take any fresh injuries with him. "I'll be staying for a few days."

"You don't know how long you'll be gone?" Arthur asks while pretending to seem less interested.

"Garrick didn't tell me but we're leaving tomorrow. It shouldn't be too dangerous since we're moving in a large group."

"It doesn't matter to me. I just need to know how long I'll have a servant that actually finishes his chores on time." Arthur sighs.

Merlin feels his heart twitch uncomfortably. Even if he's lying, Arthur really is an ass for saying that.

_Maybe I'm being too sensitive_, Merlin decides.

It's true that Merlin has been rather battered and confused lately. Arthur might just be continuing their usual back and forth on his own. It isn't even the first time this has happened. Prince Arthur has a funny way of showing his concern sometimes.

"Then I guess I'll be leaving now since that's all I came to say." Merlin says and turns to the chamber door.

"Merlin," Arthur says, stopping the young servant.

Merlin looks back and Arthur appears slightly concerned, both to Merlin's confusion and relief.

"Are you referring to Prince Garrick by his first name alone?" the prince asks.

"Why not? I call you by your first name." Merlin shrugs, perhaps trying to get back at Arthur. "Besides, he asked me to."

Arthur doesn't say anything after that but thinks to himself. Merlin continues on toward the door and exits the room, leaving it closed behind him. Arthur is left to fret over the situation. Merlin and Garrick are on a first name basis already. Does that mean Merlin is close to him? Is he aware of the Sythian Prince's objectives?

"It seems I have no choice." Prince Arthur huffs in frustration.

He walks back to his desk and rolls up the map of Sythian. After sneakily returning it to its place under the castle with the other maps, Arthur goes about making preparations to follow the group of Sythians through their territory. Come morning, he'll be following them and keeping a watchful eye on his manservant and the prince. Not once does he question why.

* * *

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yoes and cheerios! Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it. It explains a lot and definitely gets the story going. Please leave reviews because I really enjoy reading what you guys have to say. Without any further ado, here is Chapter 9. Enjoy!**

* * *

After some extended goodbyes from Gaius and Guinevere, Merlin set off with Prince Garrick and his men travel into Sythian. There are roughly two and a half days of riding ahead of them. Sythian's boarder is already far from Camelot without mentioning the fact that the king's castle lies at the very center of the large kingdom, as far away from its borders as it can be. Merlin was fine, however. He's used to sleeping in the woods at night by now and if push comes to shove and things actually get dangerous, Merlin would be able to properly defend himself and others with Garrick knowing about and accepting his magic.

Merlin himself continues to question Garrick's meaning in being so kind. He hadn't brought anybody else with him and he gets the sense that some of the prince's knights are paying special attention to him, even letting him ride at the center of the group with them trotting strategically around him as if to guard the servant. There's also the fact that Garrick often glances back, as if to check on Merlin or just to remember that he's there.

Prince Garrick looks forward again. He's been glancing back a lot mostly because he's gotten bored and is trying to think about something other than the awkwardly silent ride. It helps to think about Merlin but he tries to ignore the fact that no matter what he wants, if he waits too long, the voices will return. Every day he fears that they'll find a way to completely burst through and take over him. He's been fighting them since they first returned and has kept it hidden, even from his mute manservant, Eldon. To take his mind off of his condition, Prince Garrick concentrates on Merlin's good looks.

Despite being a commoner, Merlin has a slightly majestic appearance. Under a thin layer of dirt, his skin is a soft alabaster white. His cheekbones alone are something remarkable, beautifully sculpted but still appearing soft just below his stormy blue eyes. The grayish blue irises are met with long and dark lashes and reminds Garrick, sadly, of dark, blue moon nights. Regardless of Merlin's resemblance to the night, Garrick finds comfort in the servant's warm attitude. He's not as shy as he looks but he carries a heavy burden and does what he can to keep it a secret. That alone earns him great respect from Prince Garrick.

When the voices first started coming back, they came in his dreams. He'd seen Merlin for the first time during a blue moon night. He woke believing it was meant to be a sign of blessing, as angel in the sky with mysterious lunar eyes. Unfortunately, the dreams evolved into nightmares where that angel would fall. The voices had told him his name was Emrys and that should he find the sorcerer and steal his magic, the voices would be satisfied and leave him forever.

With that promise, that sanctity in sight, Prince Garrick eagerly began conversations with his father about how beneficial it would be to make peace with Uther's kingdom where Emrys supposedly served Arthur Pendragon. After many weeks and countless visits from the voices that had started arriving in his wakefulness, Garrick's father finally agreed. Messengers were sent between the kingdoms and while Uther seemed hesitant, he agreed to making peace as it would be beneficial to Camelot as well.

After making camp some way into Camelot, the voices came to Garrick again. They led him to a dark place in the woods, away from the other knights, and guided him to a dangerous cave where he would later have to take Emrys without suspicion. There, the monsters haunting his mind would give him his life back and he could return to the former bliss of Sythian royalty.

The plan was simple, of course. Prince Garrick would arrive and Uther would grant him a servant, perhaps one of greater duties to show respect, and even if it wasn't Emrys, he could always request him. Garrick would befriend the unknowing sorcerer and suggest and adventure to a cave he came across. From there, the darker side of him would take over and steal away Emrys's magic.

That was the plan. However, that changed as soon as Prince Garrick entered the castle square. He needn't even search for Emrys because the angel from his dreams had already graced his eyes. He immediately felt his resolution dissolving under the young beauty's stare. Their eyes didn't part until the servant glanced back at the king's ward in confusion. By that, the prince was slightly amused.

From that moment on, Prince Garrick could feel himself slipping into it, that dangerous thing that he shouldn't have risked. Perhaps even before then, when Garrick first saw the stormy-eyed angel in his dreams, love had started to slowly bloom tenderly in his chest. This, of course, only caused greater distress for the prince. His plans were going perfectly and he'd even gotten Emrys, or Merlin, back in the cave with the help of a few torches he'd dropped ahead of time. It was when they were inside that things took a wrong turn.

Merlin slipped and Garrick dropped their torch. The prince already felt something for the servant at that point and the feeling only grew by the second. He momentarily abandoned his dreams of a peaceful life and made attempts to help Merlin. Ironically enough, Garrick himself slipped and smacked his head on the slick slabs of rock. He didn't necessarily go unconscious but the wind was knocked out of him and he couldn't answer Merlin's frantic calls. He felt weaker and weaker and eventually saw a white light nearing him. He perceived it as an unexpected passage to heaven but the angel he felt standing over him had a warm and lively touch.

He accidentally stirred and opened his eyes wider for Merlin to notice, alarming the caught sorcerer using magic. In a matter of seconds, in a mess of acting and dizziness, Garrick caught Merlin at his chest and gently kept him from suffering the same fate as him. The great misfortune in his good deed was the startling proximity of their bodies and mouths. Even if he couldn't see, Garrick could feel Merlin's warm breath blowing at his ear. The prince had bit his lip in shame to avoid the temptation. It was then that Prince Arthur found them and Garrick was unsure whether it was a good or bad thing at the time, but he's decided it was for the better.

Since that incident, Prince Garrick has felt dangerously protective of Merlin. This, of course, angered the forces controlling the prince. He slept relatively well on his first night but had nightmares all through the second after the voices had visited him again. Despite that, Garrick is starting to question the incurability of his curse.

If there's a way to live without hurting Merlin, he'll do it. Despite the short time it had taken, Prince Garrick understands what his constantly hushed heart is trying to murmur to him.

_"You're in love."_

Maybe it would be a good thing to anyone else but while the sensation itself is fantastic, Prince Garrick understands that there are limits to what ways he can show his appreciation. He just can't help wanting to keep Merlin with him. Even now, he's unsure of what his plans are by taking the magical servant, but he knows that he can't do what the voices tell him. Merlin is already too precious to the prince.

Garrick steals another glance back at the warlock and receives a questioning brow from him. A small smile hits the prince and he turns around again so he doesn't scare Merlin off.

About three miles behind the Sythians and their guest, Prince Arthur harbors a low growl in his mind as he follows their trail. It wasn't easy getting away unnoticed. Thankfully, some of the other knights were going on an extended hunting trip. They invited him and he politely declined only to tell his father that he would be joining them. From there he had to leave without the king or the other knights seeing him ride out alone.

The travelers eventually make camp for the night and Arthur keeps a safe distance from them while also being cautious of himself as he'll be alone tonight with only a sword tucked beside his body to defend himself.

At the Sythians' camp, one of the knights makes dinner and another serves. Merlin is rather confused by the idea of noblemen working when a healthy servant is present but figured that if he tried to step in, Prince Garrick would respectfully debate it with him. Whether it's because the prince is a royal or just because he's very intelligent, Merlin doesn't want to have to go up against him. Besides, it's nice to catch a break for once.

"You'll enjoy it, I think." Prince Garrick tells Merlin about his upcoming stay in the Sythian castle. "I wouldn't say Sythian's or Camelot's is better since they're so different but maybe it will be more comfortable for you."

"Comfort?" Merlin grins at the concept. "Comfort doesn't matter much to me as long as the discomfort doesn't kill me. When I was younger and lived in Ealdor, I used to sleep on the floor. There are a lot more important things than comfort."

"But it gets difficult to succeed in those important things when you aren't properly fed and rested. Having to worry about being caught all of the time must really wear on you."

"…it isn't easy." Merlin confirms. "But the way things are right now, it's the only way the law will ever change. If I said anything or confessed to it, I'd be executed. Without me…well, you already know."

"And Arthur is the only one who could change Camelot's laws?" Garrick asks. "Uther only agreed to a peace treaty with a kingdom that has laws like ours because he knows if we were to go to war, we would have magical advantages. There are wizards and witches all through Sythian. There are some in the Sythian court. Even a few of our servants practice magic."

"You know they have magic but let them close to you?" Merlin asks confusedly.

"I trust them." He nods. "Magic can be a very dark thing but in the hands of people who feel safe and rightly treated, it is a gift to them and those around them. We have a few restrictions here and there and should they be violated, the citizen has to leave Sythian, occasionally face trial, but we're a fair kingdom. Those with magic share place with those without, be them commoners, nobles, or even royals."

Merlin is confused again. Royals?

"I don't understand." Merlin tells him.

"My mother was gifted." Prince Garrick smiles gently.

Merlin is surprised. A royal with magic? Does Uther know? But the Sythian Queen has already passed. Would that have stopped Uther?

"The queen, she was a witch?" Merlin asks.

Garrick nods.

"I didn't receive any of her abilities but my younger sister, Aster, did." He says. "She's only fifteen so her skills haven't developed much but her maid helps her often."

His sister has magic? That must be why he took it so well, Merlin having magic. He's used to it all. He must see it every day. Merlin wonders briefly if Uther understands how free sorcerers are in Sythian. He must not know that the royal blood carries magic. This new discovery is still sinking with Merlin when Prince Garrick speaks again.

"I've never seen magic like yours, though." he tells Merlin. "To move objects without even a murmur…and the power seems to come to you so easily. I more often see people struggle with it. On top of it all, you're still so young."

"I was just born with it." Merlin shrugs. "I'm reminded very often by people I've never met, actually…are there druids in this kingdom?"

"Hundreds." Garrick nods. "They're very peaceful and offer aid to travelers who have been injured or starved. I've sat with them quite a few times."

This world, this place where magic is practiced so freely, where everyone can coexist peacefully and help each other without fear of persecution…it's very beautiful to Merlin. He's only ever known running, hiding, lying, and fearing. He knows in his heart that someone should have no hesitation to help another life but too many times, he's left people to get hurt because he couldn't reveal himself to Arthur.

The guilt always weighs at the back of his mind and occasionally consumes him. Sythian…this beautiful place is what Merlin and Arthur are supposed to bring to everyone. Maybe this was also part of their destiny, meeting Prince Garrick and making peace with his father's kingdom. Maybe one day, Arthur will visit and realize how much better the world is with magic. Merlin finds himself wondering if he can't stay in Sythian for a bit longer than he'd planned.

"In the very least," Garrick says, interrupting the young sorcerer's thoughts. "You will feel safe here."

Merlin notes the sincerity in the prince's eyes and is moved by his majestic prowess in comforting people. Perhaps he had inherited a bit of magic from his mother. Merlin could see it glowing softly in the dark gold of his irises.

"Could I ask something?" Merlin asks.

"Anything." Garrick nods, pleased that Merlin is feeling a bit more comfortable.

"If Sythian has always had the power to overthrow Camelot, why hasn't it been done? Surely it would start the procession towards a day when magic would no longer be prohibited. Camelot is supposed to be the strongest kingdom but if you could defeat them, that would mean even the people outside of Sythian could live in peace."

Prince Garrick is quiet for a moment and Merlin wonders if he overstepped his boundaries after all, but then the prince's eyes grow slightly more serious as he speaks.

"Many innocent lives have been taken before their time because of Uther." He tells Merlin. "He'd have my sister burned at the stake if she were to enter his kingdom and reveal her magic, even if she is a royal."

The prince's words only bring Merlin to further wonder why they took the steps they did rather than fight back.

"But even so, Sythian is a strong and free kingdom ruled by a wise king." Garrick says. "Knowledge, understanding, wisdom, it's the key to remaining as we are. Such a kingdom can't bring itself to take life from those who have yet to learn and they should have every chance. Yes, we could enter Camelot on demand and bring it to its knees but all that would do is create fear. With fear comes ignorance and defiance. It's a lot like rearing a child, as my mother had once told me. Just because it hasn't learned yet doesn't mean you can threaten it or give it away completely. You guide them and help them learn. Though it takes time and patience, it saves many lives and earns respect, something far more valuable than fear."

Merlin feels his heart pounding and can even hear it in his ears between the prince's sentences. He can feel himself being drawn in, safe and trusting, amazed. Is there no end to Sythian's appeal?

"The royal family prides ourselves only on our returned respect and understanding." Garrick says. "We know well that you cannot make peace with war."

"…and that's why you don't take Camelot? Because of the people?" Merlin asks.

"Everyone deserves their life." Garrick nods with a calm glow in his eyes.

Merlin doesn't know what to say anymore. How do you move on from such a moving speech? No word seems worthy to trail the prince's. Finally, they both sort of smile, understanding that the words should be left alone. They both find sleep on the ground over a large blanket and wake the next morning to continue their travel, unaware of Prince Arthur's lone pursuit as they pass through the vast Sythian territory.

They stop another night and Merlin grows used to the knights, learning most of their names and a bit about their personalities. He doesn't get most of their jokes, especially when they speak of Prince Garrick's sister. Merlin does pick up on a few things about her, however. She's quite clumsy but very beautiful with wheat-blond locks and icy blue eyes to match her father's. She also has some entertaining practices with conjuring.

The following day, they continue on and finally enter the Sythian marketplace where Merlin sees commoners performing artful tricks of the magic variety to create images in the air out of fire, smoke, or water while those not practicing magic perform music and dances of sorts, often paired with a groups of witches lacing the air with colored lights, wowing the audience.

Merlin can't help smiling as he looks around the place where everyone is so openly coexisting. Nobody stares in horror or outrage when a middle-aged warlock guides a dragon of white smoke through the air, passing over the prince's party. Merlin stares in awe as it soars smoothly overhead and dives into a lake in the distance. It feels like…home. It's a home he's never known but surely, this place is where people like Merlin belong. Perhaps this is the world he and Arthur will bring. If so, he feels his struggles have been well worth it and will continue to be. Now he understands why Prince Garrick had been so bothered by Merlin's situation. In Sythian, such a life seems impossible. Merlin decides he's definitely going to like it here.

* * *

**Reviews? Please? (~O.O)~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 time! So this one is PRETTY long, but there's lots of exciting stuff (even a little bonus thingy between two OCs that I hope you don't mind because it's part of the storyline). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Prince Arthur avoids meeting eyes with anyone as he passes through the Sythian marketplace, dressed in fine clothes but purposely concealing any crests that may reveal him as Camelot royalty. He tries not to stare in dismay as seemingly common people cast bright colors into the air, often causing him to flinch. He nearly loses his nerve as he passes under a sudden writing in the air advertising a half sale on minor healing potions. He clenches his jaw but makes it through without making a scene.

He's greatly discomforted by the wild commoners and even if he tries to convince himself that they aren't doing any harm, he continues to hear his father's outraged speeches about magic and the undeniable danger it brings. Why had his father made peace with a kingdom that represents all he lives to prevent? Why is Arthur travelling through such dangerous territory for a simple servant who can't even properly prepare a bath?

Arthur finds a tavern and gets himself a room, deciding that he should give himself time to plan better how to approach Merlin, even if he could. It would be hard to explain if Arthur was found here and without announcing his presence, how would he gain access to the castle?

While he retires to his room for more comfortable rest, Prince Garrick's party arrives at the Sythian castle. Merlin stares up from his horse at the tall walls made of dark gray stone. Unlike Camelot's castle, Sythian's is on flat ground and the walls are all level at the top as well as the bottom. There's one thing Merlin certainly can't deny about the place and that is that this castle is enormous. Maybe it's the same size as Camelot's but from the front, it's so immediately massive. He's never seen walls so high.

Garrick leads the way in under the arch and they travel past many servants at work or just speaking with each other. They momentarily drop their conversation to welcome back the respected prince. Merlin is amazed by how they go out of their way but can see why. If Merlin had grown up in a place like this, he'd be forever indebted to those who run it and Prince Garrick one day will. He's also very charismatic and the people just seem to adore him.

They continue straight forward toward the entrance to the castle and stop before the wide stone stairs to dismount their horses. Prince Garrick lends a hand to Merlin who, while feeling a bit babied, does accept it and slides down from his horse. He then takes his bag from the horse before a boy a bit younger than him takes his and Prince Garrick's horses, leading them gently by the reigns.

"Eldon," Garrick says to acknowledge the equally aged or slightly younger manservant descending the steps to greet his master. "My father is in?"

Eldon only nods which Merlin finds strange since everyone else seems so friendly with Garrick. Eldon glances at Merlin who feels a bit caught but there's no accusation in Eldon's eyes.

"This is my friend Merlin from Camelot." Garrick tells Eldon who looks back at the prince. "He'll be staying with us for a bit and will need a room. If you could, please prepare the room next to mine and see to it that the other servants are aware of our guest's presence."

Eldon nods again and does a short bow in both Garrick and Merlin's direction before turning and reentering the castle. Merlin is a bit flattered but also confused as to why he hadn't spoken.

"He's mute." Prince Garrick explains upon noticing Merlin's confusion. "He was tortured as a child and hasn't been able to speak since. People often have trouble communicating with him but once you're around him long enough, it's easy to understand things. He can't do much in town because of his condition so I like to keep him close. Besides, he makes a very outstanding royal servant."

Merlin pretends not to be blown away by the high praise but Garrick already knows it. Arthur has never said anything like that about Merlin, but maybe Merlin just really isn't that great a servant. Perhaps Merlin will come to understand the mute Eldon better than the loudmouthed Prince Arthur.

"Come on, then." Garrick says with a smile at Merlin. "I'll have you meet my sister and the king."

The knights go their own ways while Prince Garrick leads Merlin into the castle. The inside is clean and fresh-feeling. The halls are filled with light cast in from the many windows. The staircases are much like the ones in Camelot only there aren't lines of dust where the steps meet the walls. The two of them travel back through the castle and exit out of a heavy wooden door. Outside, Merlin stares in disbelief.

A very wide and open field lies in front of them, basking in the sunlight and misted with dew drops. Surely such a beautiful field must be maintained with magic. Then Merlin catches sight of a young girl with wheat-blond hair and a fair but warm complexion. Her hair is set back in a neat braid and laced with light purple ribbon. Though the field is beautiful, the young Princess Aster puts it to shame.

Merlin notices the group of knights and maids standing by and watching as Aster faces one handmaid several years Merlin's senior. Aster isn't wearing a dress but fitted brown trousers that are tucked into tall, dark brown boots. She also wears a dark brown leather corset over a white tunic that flutters beneath the corset in the soft breeze.

The princess has her hands poised carefully in the air as she concentrates. Merlin watches her icy blue eyes grow bright gold, glaring in the sunlight before there's a white light and a blue bird appears. Aster seems impressed and so the spectators but then they realize one of the bird's wings is too thin and it moves lower in lower to the ground despite its desperate flapping.

The maiden opposite of her steps forward to the struggling creature and places a hand over it. Another more yellow light appears and the bird vanishes. Princess Aster's eyes are downcast. She appears rather upset.

"One more try?" the maid asks her.

"That was the thirty sixth try today." Aster replies but keeps an easy tone, like she's just stating it.

Her voice is so kind and alluring by nature and even Merlin feels inclined to stay and watch her. She has a natural charm, much like her brother's, and her outer beauty matches that of her heart like her mother had hoped it would.

"Perhaps tomorrow I will show progress." Aster says.

She glances in the prince and Merlin's direction. A delighted smile graces her lips and she runs over, quickly going up in her brother's arms. Merlin has trouble suppressing his smile at the gesture. Prince Garrick spins around with his sister once before setting her back down. Aster glances over at Merlin who exists rather shyly at Garrick's side and then she looks up to her brother again as their arms part with her feet on the ground.

"I didn't expect you back for two more days." She says.

"There weren't any objections, of course, and our treaty was established quickly." Garrick replies. "Also, I was eager to return and show my friend the kingdom his just made peace with."

Aster looks to Merlin again and she senses something in his eyes that reminds her of her mother, the late queen. She quickly decides he must have magic, but if he comes from Camelot, he's likely very wary so she shouldn't say anything.

"This is Merlin." Prince Garrick tells his younger sister who admires the guest with a gentle eye. "He'll be visiting with us before returning to Camelot. He knows Prince Arthur personally."

Merlin notices how Garrick doesn't mention he's a servant, though his clothes must say as much.

"Merlin, this is my lovely little sister, Aster." Garrick tells him. "I'd be cautious around her during practice hours."

"I haven't hurt anybody in weeks!" Aster scoffs playfully. "But it is very nice to meet you, Merlin."

"The pleasure is entirely mine." Merlin says with a slight bow of the head which makes Garrick tense.

"You're our guest." Aster says. "Don't trouble yourself with honorifics unless it's a habit you can't help."

Merlin feels a bit embarrassed because it's not. Rather, he has a habit of forgetting such things. He nods this time to show his understanding. Aster looks to her brother who still watches Merlin. She takes note of the faint glimmer in her brother's eyes and immediately smirks out of habit. When Garrick looks to her again, he raises a brow in question.

"Have you introduced him to father yet?" Aster asked to avoid the conversation for now.

"I was just about to." Garrick says.

"Maybe I can come?"

Her brother nods and Aster passes between the two boys to look back at Merlin. She waves for them to follow and Garrick lets Merlin ahead of him while the princess leads them up the stairs and through the castle a good way until they reach the throne room where the doors are open. Inside, King George Alder of Sythian is listening to the end of the kingdom's crops reports. George notices the arrival of his children along with a young man he isn't familiar with. He finds the crops reports agreeable as always and sends the man on his way.

"Garrick, my son!" King George booms merrily as he walks toward the prince. "I trust it went well?"

They embrace before Prince Garrick gives a nod.

"They were very hospitable." He tells his father. "I've even made a friend."

The king nods and glances at Merlin who stands nervously by the doors. Aster urges him forward and he does walk up next to Garrick who gives space for his and the king's introduction.

"This is Merlin." Garrick tells his father before the slightest heat meets his face. "He's my valued guest and I've invited him to visit with us."

"By all means." King George agrees and eyes Merlin.

Merlin does his best not to stare vacantly and focuses on the king as he is, moderately tanned skin, graying hair, and a small scar on the right of his jawline, probably from a knife or sword rather than magic. The king himself makes an observation of the young boy, noting his ears for being a bit on the large side and his attire being that of a servant.

Because Merlin doesn't appear to be a royal or anyone of high standing in Camelot, the king is able to narrow his presence down to two things. One being that he has magic and Prince Garrick felt the need to rescue him, show him a safe place where he could come. The second is the less likely idea that this boy has in some way, enchanted his son. The king knows, of course, that his son is not easily won. Aside from that, Merlin doesn't seem like he's been approached in such a way since he stands at such a platonic distance from Garrick that it is neither uncomfortably close nor awkwardly distant.

"Your kingdom is…indescribable." Merlin says, feeling a bit stupid that he'd opened his mouth and not had the words to justify it.

"So magic does not bother you?" George asks of him. "You are from Camelot, yes?"

"He's different from them." Garrick says with no particular implication that Merlin can sense.

"It's really amazing, actually." Merlin dares to say though his heart is racing with nervousness. "The people in the market, is it always like that?"

"Some days are better than others." The king says without being bothered in the least by Merlin's informal manner. "It just seems that some days, everyone wakes up in a better mood. There are times when the people have run out of entertainment but they always seem to find a way to busy themselves."

"You'll join us for dinner, won't you?" Aster asks as she comes to stand by her father, nearly his height.

"Of course." Merlin agrees.

"Why don't you help him get settled in?" King George asks his daughter.

She understands and agrees with a nod before leaving her father's side to lead Merlin out of the throne room. Prince Garrick offers a short wave as they disappear and he turns back to face his father, already hearing the doors closing behind him at Aster's say. Garrick's relatives are sharp. He's left to speak to George Alder, his father, not his king.

"He has magic?" the king asks but they both know that the other knows.

"He's surprisingly skilled for his age, rather powerful." Garrick nods.

"What do we need power for? Did Uther say anything to you?"

"No, it isn't what you think." The prince says. "It's…you already know this about me, father."

The king is surprised and Garrick is slightly embarrassed. The king, who has no magic for himself, can immediately spot a sorcerer but not realize when a boy has caught his son's eye?

"So he's that sort of friend?" the king asks with a small and fatherly smile. "He must be some kid."

"Indescribable." Garrick nods with a pleasant expression.

At that point, Aster and Merlin are arriving at his chambers where Eldon is nearly finished making up the bed. Aster stops in the doorway and encourages Merlin to go ahead.

"Do you like it?" she asks as the guest turns to admire the room

He can only nod in sheer giddiness while looking around. The floors are spotless, the ceiling is high, and the bed is absolutely extravagant. The comforters are thick and dark blue with countless pillows, all the purest shade of white. This room is, dare he even think it, even better than that of which belongs to the crown prince of Camelot. Arthur would be so bitter if he knew.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." Aster tells Merlin as he continues to look around at the writing desk and bedside table. "Eldon will send someone to tend to you. In the meantime, you can rest or we can have lunch sent up to you. You must be tired and hungry after your travel."

"Lunch sounds wonderful." Merlin nods childishly, much to Aster's amusement.

Eldon silently passes the princess into the hall and for a moment, she can smell limestone on his clothes.

"I'll leave you to make yourself comfortable." Aster smiles beautifully before she leaves, pulling the door closed behind her.

Merlin flops back on his bed with a happy sigh but in the hallway outside his chambers, the princess hurries after Eldon. She doesn't even reach him before he hears her and stops to turn around. Her face shows concern as she comes to stand in front of him. Eldon doesn't meet her eyes.

"…you didn't find it." Aster says more than asks.

The servant sadly shakes his head. Aster sighs and bites her bottom lip in disappointment and thought. She looks to Eldon again who looks up guiltily. Aster feels a bit shameful herself for making it seem as if it's him she's upset with. She takes another step forward as Eldon properly meets her eyes. She puts a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't blame yourself." She tells him. "It isn't your fault and I don't want you to feel guilty. We just can't give up. We'll keep trying until we find it."

Aster's eyes are hopeful and Eldon's face turns hot in distress. He quickly pulls the princess close in an embrace. Aster props her chin on his shoulder and squeezes him back with an aching heart in the bright but vacant corridor.

At the tavern, Prince Arthur eats in his room. He had been eating downstairs but some drunken wizards were making coins continuously spin on a tabletop and have them clash together as a game. One silver in the back of the head and Arthur carried what was left of his meal to his room along with a tankard of mead. He would need it.

"I bet Merlin is eating duck." Arthur grumbles as he bites into a piece of tough bread.

At the castle, Merlin sits at a royal table for the first time in his life. He'd had a bath and was given fine new clothes of a noble's standards. Now a servant slides his dinner plate in front of him as he sits with the king, Princess Aster, and Prince Garrick. He can't help feeling unexplainably comfortable with them, especially Aster who is strong in will but very kind. She's very much somebody's sister and seems to have taken a liking to him. Merlin is starting to consider maybe asking if he can join her in training. She could use more encouragement and he might learn something.

The king seems to be very keen about addressing Merlin as if he really is a noble. Surely Garrick explained after Merlin and Aster had left. Garrick sits on Merlin's left as the king is on his right. Aster sits directly across from Merlin with a comforting smile whenever she senses that he's nervous. He becomes less overly cautious about how he's eating as dinner goes on, deciding that the acceptable amount to take in at once is the same you are able to swallow in about two seconds in case someone requires a response from you.

Garrick will occasionally ask Merlin how he likes the food and if he has enough wine. The wine is absolutely decadent, sinfully delicious despite Merlin's preference for mead. Surely this isn't the same kind Arthur drinks all the time. How cruel of him not to share.

"But you yourself weren't born in Camelot?" the king asks Merlin after the mention of his upbringing.

"Just outside of it." Merlin answers. "Ealdor isn't that large a town but living in a simple place has its benefits as well. I think I've just grown used to busier towns since I left. I visited recently with Arthur. It was very different from Camelot but exactly the same as when I'd left."

Garrick discretely offers the king a warning glance that could either mean not to ask of Merlin's father or not to ask why he left Ealdor. Aster can't help noticing the look and feeling a bit moved by her brother's new fixation on the young sorcerer, not to mention his protective attitude. She's reminded momentarily of Eldon which causes her smile to stiffen but she resists looking at the servant standing past her father by a column with a pitcher in his hands.

A conversation soon arises about healing spells that Aster should learn after Garrick mentions how Merlin is the apprentice of the royal physician. Merlin is especially interested and with everyone already secretly aware of Merlin's magic, they're able to keep the conversation censored but interesting to him, mentioning rarer healing spells, some of which are surprisingly simple and Merlin wishes he knew sooner when he and Garrick were in the cave.

After dinner, Prince Garrick walks Merlin back to his chambers. While Merlin is a bit confused at first, he assumes they're just not used to having guests and are therefore being so friendly. Garrick, however, takes each step with meaning, hoping that Merlin can feel even the faintest vibe of attraction toward him. He feels disappointed but not surprised when Merlin says a simple goodnight and enters his room before letting Garrick reply.

Again, Prince Garrick realizes he's being too subtle. He just feels uncomfortable forcing anything. What is he expecting anyway? There's a greater chance that Merlin doesn't even like men. Garrick should have known after seeing Prince Arthur so passionately fighting for the adorable servant. With how Merlin talks about Arthur, he would have gone to him by now. Either he doesn't know or he has no interest in men. Garrick is unsure which he would prefer.

He walks on to his room and a few minutes later, Aster sneaks down the torch-lit corridor to rap lightly on Merlin's door. Inside, Merlin finishes shuffling into his night clothes before walking to the door and cracking it open. Aster offers a grin and holds a finger to her lips for silence. Merlin gives her a questioning look but she nods and gestures for him to let her in. He lets her in and reluctantly closes the door without knowing if it's better to leave it open to show innocence or close to completely hide the young girl sneaking into his room at a late hour. He'd hate to make Prince Garrick think he did something to his little sister after all of the kindness the prince has shown.

"Princess Aster," Merlin says in a hushed voice despite the thickness of the walls and doors. "It's late, isn't it?"

"I wanted to talk to you in private." She says as she walks over to the fireplace to warm her hands at the wrists of her sleeved, dark purple gown. "There was a servant present when I brought you to your room so I missed the chance to converse with you on my own."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Merlin asks with his arms folded in front of him, slightly anxious to be in his night clothes while Aster is properly dressed.

"My brother." She says with a slight smile.

Merlin is curious himself and comes to stand beside her. There's a brief pauses before the princess speaks again, sounding a bit mature for her age.

"Garrick has always been very kind and caring." She tells Merlin. "He's a marvelous prince and there isn't a better brother in this world. Despite that, he's always had little to no friends. He's very picky and hasn't gotten close to anyone since our mother died three years ago. He's also been rather tense as of lately."

Merlin nods, hearing her well, but he's unsure if they're thinking of the same person. Prince Garrick has been warm and immediately friendly, wanting to be close, asking to be close, and Merlin has felt a blooming connection to him that he still doesn't quite understand. For that same person to be picky and tense seems impossible.

"Since he's come back with you, he's appeared more relaxed." The princess says, to Merlin's surprise. "He's smiling more honestly and he seems more talkative. I don't know your relationship but whatever you've done, I want to thank you."

Merlin blushes and struggles a bit to find the words.

"Well he says we're friends so I assumed we are." Merlin says without being quite sure what he's trying to confirm or deny. "I mean, I haven't really done much. He's done a lot more for me, especially now by bringing me here…this is honestly the greatest moment of my life."

Aster looks at him with concern and Merlin realizes how pathetic it sounds, but he is in such a nice room with the kind company of such a beautiful princess. He's in a kingdom that he's never been to but feels familiar with. The same people as him wear smiles and walk the roads with their mortal and equally happy companions. How could this not be the greatest moment of his life?

"You underestimate the future." Aster tells him.

She lets a small smile appear on her lips again.

"Even if this is currently the greatest moment of your life, there are things far greater to come." She says.

"Are you a seer?" Merlin asks jokingly.

"No," she laughs. "But I'm a very hopeful person and thankfully, I have the nerve to back it up…I actually have this friend who often reminds me of that. I've learned a lot from them. One of the most important things is that words aren't as important as people like to think they are. Words are so unreliable and they go as quickly as they came. What really matters is what actions you take. Even one small gesture can convey a lifetime of words. That stays with you forever."

Merlin notices the sadness creeping into the princess's smile as she stares into the fire. Still, he doesn't say anything and lets her continue.

"The reason I say this is that my brother isn't much of a talker," Aster says as she looks at Merlin again. "But he will do anything for the people he cares about."

Her expression is serious and it takes Merlin more than a few seconds to connect their conversation about his and Garrick's relationship to now.

"You think I count?" Merlin asks confusedly.

His disbelief only increases when the princess nods easily. The idea just seems a bit odd, doesn't it?

"I haven't even known him that long." Merlin says. "He's taken care of me and talked with me. We get on well but I don't think he'd think of me like that."

Now Aster is the one who's confused. Isn't Merlin her brother's lover? She'd thought earlier that it was strange for him to stay in a separate room but figured they were being modest.

"Merlin," the princess says and Merlin looks up from the fireplace again. "…are you…clean?"

Merlin gives an inquiring expression since he'd just bathed before dinner. What does she mean by asking if he is "clean"?

"I don't understand." Merlin tells her.

"I'm asking if you're a virgin." She says bluntly this time.

Merlin's face turns five shades of red which are easily visible on his light skin. Not only is he being asked such an embarrassing and private question but by a young and innocent princess, no less!

"Uh-um, I-I've never been in love." He manages as an alternative to her question.

So he isn't romantically involved with Garrick…but Aster had sensed something so compatible about the two. There's something odd, like a sort of tension and even if Merlin is unaware, it isn't solely Garrick's doing.

"Do you have interest in marrying a maiden one day?" Aster continues.

"Well I plan to meet someone eventually but it's very far in the future." Merlin tells her. "I don't appeal to many people in that respect. It's also a bit discouraging to be around Prince Arthur all of the time. Honestly, if you were to fall in love at first sight, it would be with Arthur and not me."

Aster contemplates her next question carefully. If she asks and Merlin is offended or embarrassed, it might not end well. She doesn't want to ruin his impression of her…so she decides not to ask how he feels about her brother.

"Well I'm sure many people are secretly fond of you but are too shy to show it." She says instead which still embarrasses Merlin. "You're very charming despite your slightly frustrating denial."

Merlin is a bit thrown by her comment and how serious she seems but ultimately feels happy. She's already so friendly with him. Now he has two friends in Sythian. Princess Aster is a bit more headstrong than her brother but still very kind and ladylike. Merlin finds the idea of having her as a friend invigorating. She's a bit like a younger Morgana.

"Well I shouldn't keep you up." The princess sighs and they both face each other. "Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight, Princess." Merlin nods with a gentle smile.

"Call me Aster." She grins back at him as she walks away and out the chamber door.

The princess closes the doors behind her and turns into the glowing hallway. She begins to walk cautiously and quietly down the halls toward her own chamber. When she reaches the proper corridor, she finds Eldon waiting by her door. He leans up from the wall as she walks over to him.

"You were waiting for me?" she smiles.

He smiles at her too and she lets him put his arms around her waist. She blushes but meets his eyes just before closing them. He lays a gentle kiss on her lips and her hands meet his shoulders to pull him down closer.

"I wish you could come in." Aster says when they part. "It's just a bit dangerous. If my maid sees you…we'll tell father one day. For now, we can do this."

She presses another kiss to Eldon's lips and pushes a hand through his wavy, chocolate brown hair. Eldon takes the strong kiss and tenderly holds the princess. They both know the king has no intention of using his children to unite kingdoms. After Garrick made his attractions known, both of their parents had voiced their opinion on the matter. They told their son and daughter that should they find true love no matter the status, that love would be honored. Princess Aster has no doubt found that love in Eldon, despite his lack of speech.

Eldon finally releases Aster and she turns with a floating smile before stepping into her room, offering her love a glance before closing the door. Eldon feels his cheeks warm and the goose skin doesn't fade from his arms and neck. He turns down the dim corridor with a dreamy smile and silently says goodnight to the princess.

Far down the road from the castle in a dinky tavern, Prince Arthur is sleeping on uncomfortably thin bedding. He occasionally jerks and turns in his sleep but not because of his aching back. In his dreams, or rather his nightmares, he is witness to a kidnapping – Merlin's kidnapping.

_ He races after the horse upon which Merlin is bound by ropes but it's too fast for him. He shouts out to Merlin, trying to get him to jump off the horse, but Merlin can't hear him over the loud clomping of horse hooves on the hard dirt. Suddenly the armor clad captor looks back at Arthur with a cattish grin. Arthur snaps._

_ "GARRICK! DAMN YOU! RETURN HIM TO ME!" Arthur shouts furiously._

_ Arthur feels a pain in his head wash over him and the world moves, dropping him on his side in a room made of stone. Arthur quickly scrambles to his feet and looks around the room. It looks much like his own. In fact, it is his chambers. He hears a strange moaning noise and whips his attention in its direction. He finds Merlin lying back on his bed, barely conscious and very out of it. Misty drops of sweat bead down his neck and bare collarbones. Arthur feels an indescribable energy overcome him and bursts forward but collides with an invisible wall._

_ The stunned prince regains his balance and tries to push at the invisible force but it's no use. Something like this, it must be magic! Arthur nearly calls for the guards but then he sees Garrick easing onto his bed over Merlin whose eyelids flutter in exhaustion. Arthur watches in horror as the other prince slowly tugs at his servant's clothes._

_ "NO!" he shouts. "LET HIM GO!"_

_ Garrick doesn't even acknowledge Arthur and leans down into Merlin's neck with his lips. Arthur slams his fists angrily into the wall but it still doesn't break._

_ "GUARDS!" Arthur shouts now. "THERE'S MAGIC! HE'S USING MAGIC! HE'S TAKING MERLIN!"_

_ Despite the prince's efforts, nobody comes. His body starts to shake from a sudden draft and the last thing he sees is Garrick roughly embracing Arthur's pitiful servant._

Arthur's entire body jolts and he falls to the floor with a painful thud. It takes several seconds to register what's going on. He looks up from the floor and around him at the purchased room. He's in Sythian. He's at the tavern. Merlin is resting in the castle, most likely safe in another bed. Prince Garrick doesn't have magic. It was all a dream.

Still, one thing remains with Arthur. He's very worried. He climbs up from the floor and sits back on the creaking bed. Merlin…he's probably safe. Even if Prince Garrick wants to do something similar to what had happened in Arthur's dream, he wouldn't, right? But Merlin is a grown man, sort of. He's certainly old enough to take care of himself…

_But he's so thickheaded_, Arthur frets.

Another question rises into Arthur's thoughts. Why does he have to worry about this? He shouldn't have even come. It's not his responsibility to look after his servant. Merlin made his decision to come here and whatever comes from that decision is entirely his fault. Arthur can't be blamed if he leaves him…but he can't. He can't sleep peacefully at night while knowing Merlin is in possible danger, that he could be taken any moment. How would he refuse a prince? There's magic everywhere and if Merlin were to refuse Garrick, anything could happen. Merlin could even die.

"Why did he have to be so stupid?" Arthur breathes stressfully into the dark room and thus begins his wait for morning when he will put his plans to action.

If all goes well, Merlin will be with him soon, safe again and grateful for the prince's efforts. That's the only thing that gets Arthur to sleep again, this time only dreaming of a beautiful blue moon floating high against a dark onyx sky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay everybody! I would have put this chapter up sooner but I'm just finishing up a very angsty original story and it's been consuming my attention for days. Anyway, here's Chapter 11. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Bright sunlight falls over Merlin's face and he instinctively rolls away from it, only to turn further into the extremely soft and full pillows. At the unfamiliar coziness, Merlin opens his eyes. He almost jolts up but calms when he remembers where he is. Then he actually laughs at himself about it. He turns over again and squints into the sunlight to see his temporary servant boy, the one who took his horse when he arrived. He's currently placing out Merlin's breakfast on the table. His name is Channing and he very strangely resembles Arthur in hair color and eye shape. Everything else is different, though. His physique is leaner and even if he is a bit muscular from working in the stables, his frame is smaller than Merlin's.

"Good morning, My Lord." Channing says as Merlin finally sits up.

"Um, good morning?" Merlin replies unsurely. "I'm not a nobleman. You can call me Merlin."

"I've brought your breakfast, Merlin." Channing replies. "Prince Garrick is in a meeting this morning but has said that you should make yourself at home and take a walk around the castle if you like. Princess Aster should be about and training after her morning writing lessons."

"Thank you, Channing." Merlin nods with an impressed smile.

"Anything you need, I will be nearby." Channing bows with a smile.

The servant leaves the room and Merlin is unsure if that even just happened. Is this how Arthur feels? But he always complains when Merlin is being too cheery. He should really appreciate everything Merlin does. It makes it much easier to enjoy.

Merlin eventually slides out of bed and dresses before sitting at the table with his breakfast. The food is so amazing. The fruit is perfectly fresh and the sliced ham is tender. Merlin can't tell whether or not it was prepared with magic but does know that he loves it and shouldn't become too acclimated to fine food.

After eating, he takes the opportunity to explore the sunny corridors. Many servants walk through and every last one of them offers a kind smile and nod, as if it's a very exciting day. Merlin begins to wonder if there is supposed to be some event later. Everyone, especially the maids, is emanating a sense of joy. It seems like Merlin has come at a very good time.

He occasionally tries to make conversation with some of the maids but whenever they get past introductions, the girls get shy and giggly which greatly confuses the boy. There are even moments that he senses he's being watched. He doesn't feel any threat but it's still a bit unnerving, especially when nobody will make conversation with him.

He eventually wanders out back to the field where the knights are training and feels a bit more comfortable when they chat him up and invite him to watch practice spars between some of them. It's going well and not much later, Princess Aster arrives in a similar outfit as yesterday's practice but with yellow ribbon woven through her braid and a pink shirt underneath her thick corset.

"I imagine you see this sort of thing often." She says to Merlin as one last spar continues.

"I'm not that great with swords but I do help clean them." Merlin replies with a slightly ironic smile.

"You don't like sword fighting?" Aster asks him.

"…well, it depends." He says unsurely. "It's good to know for when you're in danger but I don't see the fun in having tournaments where you half-kill your opponent for sport. I know I'm being naïve but there has to be better things."

"There are." Aster nods and that gets Merlin's full attention. "I guess you wouldn't know about them, being from Camelot, but here we have competitions where witches and warlocks of any status compete with those in the same level of difficulty. There are categories for beauty like some of the element art you witnessed in the marketplace. There's a skill category for showing the many uses of magic, anything from weaving baskets to raising crops instantly."

That explains their comfortable flow of food.

"There's even a battling category." Aster smiles. "Now, it's most definitely not any safer than sword dueling and can even become even more dangerous than that but we always have physicians, magical or not, waiting to treat the wounded. Everyone enjoys it. Occasionally we even let swordsmen without magic compete against sorcerers if they're both fitted to the difficulty. Magic doesn't always win."

Merlin nods. He finds it very interesting how they've learned to interact with each other in something that should seem unfair, but isn't. Magic is just like a sword. Some know better than others how to wield it and you can inflict its damage on others but also yourself. They're both very dangerous but with the user's intent being honorable, they are both the same. For magic to always win, that would be when it is unfair. Magic causes no more harm than metal weapons. It is only a new weapon that most people don't know how to handle. That is why Sythian is such a powerful kingdom.

Their knights don't just train against other knights. They train against sword _and_ magic. They're ready for anything because they are used to it. How could Uther still not see this?

"Enjoying Sythian?" a somewhat familiar voice sighs.

Merlin looks back as Prince Garrick walks his way with Eldon loyally following. There's a tease of laughter from the princess's audience as her brother comes to stand by his guest's side. Merlin notices the weird atmosphere falling over the women and even a few of the knights that aren't focused on the ending spar.

"I am." Merlin answers the prince and tries not to pay much mind to the maids. "Aster was just telling me about the competitions you have here. Is there one anytime soon?"

"Not until late winter, I'm afraid." Garrick replies with a sigh. "But this isn't the last time you're visiting, I hope. You'll be coming back then, won't you?"

"Perhaps more often than I'd expected." Merlin says with an odd sense of relief and a grin.

A few more quiet giggles tickle the air and Aster has to hush the women with a fraudulently firm expression. She is happy as well.

The spar between knights ends and servants quickly clear the field by hand while magic is used for the heavier objects. Merlin notices most of the knights who should be tiredly heading to the armory are instead crowding at the field line to watch the princess's practice.

_She really is admired_, Merlin thinks to himself.

"It's like this most days." Garrick answers before Merlin can even ask.

"Does that bother you?" Merlin asks with a raised eyebrow.

"As long as she doesn't fall in love with one of the drunks or womanizers in our army, I will support her in a refined pursuit. After all," he says and smiles down at Merlin. "Love is love."

Merlin feels his heart quiver and looks away as if it would hide his blush but it has spread to his ears and is incredibly visible. Even the knights take notice though they weren't trying particularly hard to eavesdrop. The prince has become very open about showing his affection.

Princess Aster begins her practice while the knights watch. Her brother and Merlin stay to view as well and she feels a bit more energetic knowing Eldon will be able to see her. The magic practice begins just as Prince Arthur is observing the upper townspeople to see who goes into the castle. After a while, he follows after some stable boys and they lead him around the castle and through a large wooden gate. It opened to a massive field of bright green grass. It's a place that looks like spring despite the season being autumn. It's absolutely…magical.

Arthur shakes away his fascination and continues on after the boys headed for the stables. Perhaps he can take the next step from there. The stables are closer to the castle that the way he'd come in and Arthur figures if a group of knights were to pass, he could give the pretense that he's a servant, as difficult as that would seem for a prince.

Arthur is still waiting for a chance to move when he notices an abnormal commotion on the practice field. There's a bright white light and a sudden rain followed by heavy laughter from the knights as a beautiful girl with yellow ribbon woven through her light brown braid is soaked with the sudden magical downpour. Despite how much that scene should bother him, Arthur isn't focused on the witch practicing her magic so openly. Instead, his eyes land on a single dark-haired, big-eared, smiling idiot that he knows very well as his manservant and the person he's trying to save, Merlin.

He stands beside Prince Garrick and the two of them seem to be guiltily enjoying the witch's unfortunate mishap. They even exchange comments and smiles while nearby maids stare with goofy grins. Arthur feels his temper rising but stays where he is and watches while waiting.

Garrick occasionally turns to Merlin with a slightly less humored expression to say something and Merlin will converse with him so casually, as if the man he's speaking to wasn't a prince. He seems rather conscious of the maids next to them, though, confused even. Perhaps they're enjoying Prince Garrick's poor attempts to seduce Arthur's manservant.

_Good thing Merlin's a naïve twit_, Arthur thinks sort of proudly.

"Excuse me, who are you?" a soft voice asks.

Arthur looks over from his hiding place behind a post at a young maid who is carrying a basket of linens. She gives Arthur a curious look and he tries to make himself look less suspicious by relaxing his posture to that of a commoner.

"I don't recognize you." The girl tells him. "Are you a friend of Merlin's?"

"Merlin?" he asks innocently. "Who's that?"

"The man beside the prince that you've been staring at for several minutes." She says with no particular implication.

"Uh, no, I'm visiting from the lower towns." Arthur lies. "My cousin works in the castle's kitchen."

"Oh," she nods with a smile. "Well if you're here to help your cousin, you shouldn't be in the stables. I can take you to the kitchen if you're lost."

This could be Arthur's chance! If he can get this girl to lead him in without Merlin or Garrick seeing him, he could get into the castle and later find Merlin's room. He could tell him about Garrick like he should have from the start and he can take him home…because Gaius and Guinevere miss him.

"Thank you…um-"

"Annalisa." The girl says.

"Thank you, Annalisa." Arthur nods.

"Come on, then." She smiles and passes the hiding prince.

He walks on Annalisa's right to be further out of Merlin's sight but he still watches them. Annalisa notices and glances over as well.

"It hasn't been announced but they get on like it." she says.

Arthur looks down at her questioningly but keeps walking.

"Like what?" Arthur asks her.

"They're being very discreet but I overheard a few of the knights laughing about how the two of them were flirting on the travel here from Camelot." She smiles as she looks up at Arthur again. "I didn't believe it myself at first but when you see them together, you can feel this relaxed and happy glow. Prince Garrick has been a lot happier since coming back with Merlin and the man looks happy to be here. He's especially understanding of our culture, despite being from a place like Camelot."

"What's wrong with Camelot?" Arthur asks, feeling the need to defend his father's kingdom.

"Well, my mother tells me not to speak badly of other kingdoms just because they haven't accepted magic yet but Camelot is the kingdom where my father was killed for using sorcery." The girl answers with a disheartening expression.

Arthur feels guilt slowly sinking into him but reminds himself that Camelot has laws and the people within it should obey them. Besides, sorcery is dangerous. It's for the better…isn't it?

"My mother took me and my brother away from Camelot after my father was executed but everywhere we went, everyone feared magic and wouldn't accept us because of me and my brother." Annalisa says.

_I'm walking with a witch?!_ Arthur thinks to himself in slight worry.

"One day we were being chased through the woods in Cenred's kingdom by a witch hunter." She goes on. "Out of nowhere, Prince Garrick rode up beside us and pulled me up onto his horse. Some of his knights helped my mother and my brother while others kept the witch hunter away until we could escape to Sythian's boarder. We didn't even know the kingdom existed. The prince saved my life and more importantly, what I have left of my family. He gave us a home and jobs and his father is a very kind but strong king. My mother discourages boasting it but I believe Sythian is the greatest kingdom to exist. Perhaps since Camelot has now made peace with us, they will begin to see all the good we can do."

Arthur feels conflicted by the young girl's words. In his heart, he feels how grateful she is and looking around, he does see how peaceful the people are. Still, in his mind, he remembers understanding the reasons why magic cannot be allowed in Camelot. He may not be able to recall them now but they'd been good reasons.

"And this Merlin person is adjusting well?" Arthur asks as he peers back toward his manservant who smiles stupidly as another gale of laughter breaks from the practicing witch's crowd.

"I saw him when he rode in yesterday." Annalisa nods with a grin. "He looked so amazed by the street performers. Everybody is really excited that he'll be staying for a little while. He's said he will return later on, as well. I think everyone is silently congratulating the prince on finding such a charming lover."

At that, Arthur chokes a bit on his spit and his eyes start to water while Annalisa stops to stare at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" she asks him.

"Lover?" Arthur replies with a stinging throat.

"Well they were flirting before and even now their exchanges are alluding such a romance." She nods. "I'm sorry. It's not really new to those of us who work in the castle but I guess you wouldn't know of the prince's inclinations, being from a lower town."

Again, Arthur feels a bit dizzy with disbelief. Sythian's people actually know of their prince's preference for males? But shouldn't that be discouraged? What about heirs? Garrick is the eldest son in his family, the only son. He has a younger sister but it is the prince's duty to ascend the throne upon his father's resignation. Does King George plan to leave Sythian in the hands of two kings?

"It's probably best if you don't say anything bad about Merlin." Annalisa tells Arthur who seems to still be stuck in his own disbelieving mind. "Prince Garrick is very protective of him and so is the princess. Even most of the servants that aren't jealous have come to favor him. I myself think he's very sweet and makes a perfect match for the prince."

Arthur feels like the earth beneath his feet is unstable. There's a bad rolling in his stomach that he can't define and when he looks at Merlin and Garrick, happily watching someone blatantly performing magic, smiling to each other, he feels a bit dejected. Why would he feel this way? Even if Merlin decided to stay, he's just a servant. Even if Arthur had felt them slowly becoming friends, Merlin should be able to choose. Even if the prince would miss him when he was gone, Merlin seems like he would be happier here…with Prince Garrick…

"We should hurry to the kitchen now." Annalisa says upon remembering why they were standing in the middle of the field. "Your cousin must be expecting you. Which one are they?"

Arthur doesn't answer but follows as the young witch servant walks on. He watches Merlin grinning and chattering like the bumbling idiot he is, but Arthur feels a sense of loss at the sight. Merlin could be like that with someone else. He could just move on to another prince and be the same person. He wouldn't care about the prince he'd left behind. Garrick's words are becoming true.

"I shouldn't have come." Arthur murmurs quietly to himself.

Annalisa casts a questioning glance back since the visitor's words hadn't been coherent but Arthur doesn't explain and she continues to lead him into the castle while he walks with his eyes cast solemnly toward the ground.

* * *

**I would like to apologize if this has become a little too original for everyone (because they aren't even in Camelot right now) but I assure you it's necessary for the plot and I'm doing my best to keep Merlin and Arthur IC, though Merlin might have seemed a bit starry-eyed this chapter. Thank you all for being patient and I appreciate you taking the time to read my story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Who's ready for some back-story?! Well, I'll go ahead and tell you that there isn't any Merlin or Garrick in this chapter but it centers around Prince Arthur, Princess Aster, and Eldon (mostly Eldon). I got a lot of nice reviews for the last chapter and really wish I could reply to guests, too. I was inspired and wrote up this chapter for you all. I hope you like it!**

* * *

The next few days passed and Arthur worked in the castle's kitchen by cleaning dishes to his great displeasure. Since Annalisa had been called for immediately after bringing him down, he was left to the cook. He told him that he was a commoner moving in from a lower town and was looking for a job. Washing dishes was the only one available.

The greatest problem the prince has with it is that cleaning dishes in the kitchen won't get him closer to Merlin's room, not that he's even sure he should try anymore. Merlin seemed perfectly content, rather happy with how he's treated here. That much is understandable but what confuses Arthur is Merlin's connection to Prince Garrick.

Does Merlin know about Garrick's feelings? Does he share them? Has he already turned the prince down but agreed to stay as a friend? The possibilities turn through Arthur's mind even today as he scrubs pots in the bleak castle kitchen, practically alone between meals and desperately needing a shower and comfy bed.

He's noticed Prince Garrick's manservant when he's come down to the kitchen for the prince's meals. He doesn't speak, ever. The cook seems to be used to it as well as the rest of the normal staff but Arthur finds it a bit irritating. Just because he serves a royal doesn't mean he's so much better than everyone else. Merlin doesn't act like that. Merlin has the opposite problem which is thinking that everyone is on the same level as him.

Arthur eventually finishes his work just in time to watch Merlin and Garrick leave the castle together to walks around Sythian for the third day in a row. It's almost like Garrick knows Arthur is there and is trying to keep Merlin away from him.

Instead of following them and risking getting caught, he goes out back to discreetly watch Sythian knights duel. It's more Arthur's territory but that only lasts for a few minutes before one of the knights uses magic. Arthur is the only one shocked out of all of the other spectators and from there, more knights use magic until only four on the field remain with natural swordsmanship. Arthur feels conflicted as they fight, unsure of who should win.

Between the pairs or occasional triplet battles, victory goes to mostly magic but Arthur finds it unfair as the unaided knights are outnumbered. In the end, the only thing he can be pleased by is how well the normal knights held their own against magic. That much is honorable.

Arthur watches cautiously as the field is cleared of the heavier objects. Servants of all people use their magic to lift them into the air and set them outside the field line. With something like that, someone could be killed. Arthur wonders if the same people have the ability to mend such damage.

The infiltrating prince turns back toward the kitchen but sees Eldon, Prince Garrick's manservant, carrying a highly decorative silver and ruby bow along with a fine leather arrow carrier. Beside him walks the witch he saw on his first day here who conjured an unfortunately heavy rain over herself. He sort of smiles at the memory but quickly drops it, realizing he shouldn't be amused by magic.

"Isn't it a bit windy today?" the beautiful young witch asks Eldon.

The servant nods but shows a slight smile and the girl lets out a preparing sigh as they pass Arthur.

_Who are these two? The girl looks familiar, _he thinks to himself.

Arthur turns and watches as the girl takes the field. Tired knights gather at the field line like the last time and Arthur finds himself being joined by other servants to watch this single girl practice archery on such an exquisite bow. Surely she is of high status, despite having magic.

"Esmeralda," the girl tells a middle-aged maid. "Be creative today."

The maid nods and passes the field line by a few steps while Eldon helps the girl prepare by handing her the silver bow and a fine arrow. The girl smiles as she pulls the arrow back with the bowstring. She shows experience in her posture and confidence in her eyes. Arthur is more than a bit curious to see the outcome of her practice so he stays.

"Whenever you're ready, Esmeralda." The girl says with her bow poised.

The maid nods and lifts her hands, wrists toward the sky, and glowing black circles form in all sorts of places around the field at once. The girl takes two seconds of thought before letting the first arrow go. It flies perfectly through one of the farthest rings. Arthur is impressed at the great distance but is stunned when he looks back to find the girl already down six more arrows without him even noticing.

_She moves like lightning…_

She passes an arrow through every ring while Eldon watches, appearing to be counting the time and rings since they disappear after being shot. In a matter of seconds, the dozens of dark rings in the air have all disappeared. Everyone claps, aside from Arthur. He stands there, staring, stunned, amazed, and perhaps a bit intimidated. He tenses his jaw at the thought. This girl must be at least four years younger than him and even if he isn't an expert with traditional bows, his skill with a crossbow or sword is near unbeatable.

"I can't conjure a proper bird but I can shoot a man in the heart." The girl sighs and several maids laugh with her while the knights smile rather admiringly.

Eldon goes around collecting the arrows by hand. Arthur has become fairly certain he's one of the servants here who doesn't have magic. It makes sense that he would be a royal's servant but why is he servicing a young girl during her archery practice?

"Where are Merlin and Garrick?" the witch asks the maid, Esmeralda, which catches Arthur's attention.

"I believe they left the castle to visit the lower towns." Esmeralda answers as she walks over. "You would have to ask Eldon which one since Garrick didn't say."

"…well it's alright." The girl says. "I was thinking of going out to collect flowers."

"Would you like me to prepare the horses?" the maid asks.

"Mine and Eldon's." the girl nods.

She's taking the prince's manservant?

"My lady, do you think that is wise?" Esmeralda asks.

"Taking Eldon?" the girl asks. "Don't let my brother's concern for him fool you. Eldon is as fierce a fighter as any man. Isn't that right, Eldon?"

The girl glance back at the servant as he jogs up beside her, offering a smile a short nod before accepting the silver bow from the witch and in one swift moment releasing an arrow to soar from the field line all the way to the dead center of a target painted on a tree. Again, Arthur is shocked by the expert skill of these people, even a common servant.

"He is my teacher, after all." The witch smiles to the maid. "We shall be back before dusk and will remain safe. I'm only collecting flowers, after all."

"…yes, My Lady." The maid nods. "I'll let your father know of your plans."

"And if Garrick should come back before us, please inform him that his little sister has momentarily stolen his manservant and he isn't simply mucking about in the kitchens." The girl smiles.

Little sister?!

_That's the princess?!_ Arthur internally exclaims.

The princess is a witch! The royals have magic?! But Prince Garrick hadn't seemed like he had magic. It could just be his sister. Perhaps it was a trait of their mother and that's why Arthur's father didn't know. They'd kept the princess's magic from them and the queen has already passed.

The princess and her brother's manservant turn and begin to walk back toward the castle with a suspicious proximity to each other, Arthur decides. He becomes intrigued by their relationship and almost follows but decides against it. He should respect the princess's privacy, being a royal himself. Besides, he needs to wait at the castle so that he can watch Merlin and Garrick when they return. Hopefully, they won't be in as blissful a mood as he expects them to be.

The very thought of Merlin being happy like that with someone else makes Arthur's chest ache uncomfortably these days, but he can't do anything to show kindness for the servant like Garrick does. It would be out of character and raise questions that the prince himself is starting to doubt he knows the answer to. These days, all he knows is that no matter if Merlin is sad or happy or irritable, if he isn't with Arthur, it hurts.

Two hours later and several miles beyond the castle, Princess Aster and her secret love, Eldon, are searching alone in a damp cave. The princess is careful not to get unexplainable stains on her garments while Eldon resorts to crawling where he needs to. Both are in search of only one small thing.

"I've found nothing." Aster sighs in exasperation and hopelessness.

Eldon almost rests a hand on her shoulder for comfort but there's algae on his palm. He discreetly finds a dryer rock to scrape it off on before returning to the princess's side and hugging her shoulders gently.

"With our luck, it's in Cenred's kingdom or even Camelot, but I'm not allowed to go either place." Aster says. "I don't want you to go, either. They might mistake you for being rude by not speaking and hurt you."

Eldon himself feels frustrated but even when he tries to find his voice, the only thing that will come out is a breathy noise. When he first laid eyes on Aster, he immediately fell in love with the princess, despite the five-year age difference. It was an entire year after he arrived in Sythian that he finally met her. When he first came, he'd been able to explain to her older brother through writing that he'd been captured from his hometown in Camelot and passed among slave traders, eventually ending up working at a book store with no wage but a roof, bed, enough food to live, and endless books to read.

Just after his sixteenth birthday, the town he'd been moved to was raided and he was captured again, but this time by another kingdom's army. He, along with many other youths, was taken to a place underground in the woods where they were forced to work by mining for a single, small, purple stone.

The stone was said to permit the wearer the ability to read minds, limited to one person, that is. The stone, once met with a mortal's blood, would forever be bound to that person's mind. That little stone was the last one in existence and young Eldon was the one to find it. Despite the threats from the kingdom's ruler and the witches who demanded it, Eldon had kept the little pebble to himself, hiding it in his mouth after finding it wedged between two rocks, deep in a cave.

That night, he'd planned to escape and hide the rock where nobody would ever find it, perhaps under the guard of a dangerous magical creature. The stone could not be destroyed and the best he could do was keep it from those who could only bring endless harm to innocent lives. He went forth with his plan and eluded the two guards outside of the tunnels.

He took off in the night, pebble still held firm under his tongue as he ran. Only an hour or so into his escape, he was chased by men on horses. He kept running, trying to reach Camelot's boarder where they could not follow him but in his desperate sprint, he didn't notice the sudden decline in the forest floor. There he tumbled down, breaking a leg and biting his tongue. He immediately spit the stone out in fear that the blood would reach it but it already had.

After realizing it was too late, he scrambled to find the stone again and hide it but the horsemen finally reached him and the stone, taking both and bringing them back to the tunnels where he was introduced to one very beautiful witch and one very hideous. Both seemed mild-tempered but were malicious in a way that betrayed their smiles.

They'd tortured Eldon for days on end, never once letting him sleep or eat or drink. The witches had brought him to the brink of death more times than he could count but nothing they did would change the fact that their precious stone was now useless. By the time they released Eldon back into the woods at night with the ruined stone to be consumed by magical beasts, he'd long lost his voice. He couldn't even scream when being approached by a vicious griffin. The only thing to save him was a group of druids.

The large tribe managed to chase away the magical beast but even when Eldon was brought to their camp for treatment, food, and rest, he couldn't tell them what had happened. Thankfully, many of them were able to communicate with him through thought. After regaining most of his health, he explained to the leader what had happened to him.

At that time, he'd been told the stone was dangerous, even now that it had touched Eldon's blood. He didn't understand at the time but was told the stone belonged to a beautiful purple flower, one that was kind but strong, wise but daring, and most importantly, forgiving. After that, the druids led him to a kingdom called Sythian where magic was openly permitted.

At first, Eldon was unsure about entering the kingdom. He'd been terrified by what magic could do and what it had irreversibly done to him. He wondered how he would survive without the druids, the only people who could speak with him, but he let them have the stone to hide and entered the kingdom on his own.

On his way to the castle with writing mediums to explain to the king, he was nearly trampled by a boy only a year or two older than him riding a horse. The boy stopped his horse and promptly apologized, then noticed the boy couldn't speak. Rather than being frustrated by Eldon's silence like expected, the young boy explained his status as the king's son and offered the mute boy a ride to the castle as apology, to which Eldon nodded appreciatively.

When he arrived, Prince Garrick asked for his father's attention to be pointed to the younger guest as he wrote out his plea on parchment with rough charcoal. The king had seemed reluctant but with the queen's insistence, Eldon was given a job in the library. He knew the atmosphere well and got along with the librarian but others who came to check out books were impatient with his lack of speech and he was eventually urged to search for another duty.

While at risk of being sent to the lower towns, Eldon did something more dangerous. He went to Prince Garrick and begged for a job in the upper part of the castle. For Eldon, this meant not-so-discreetly doing the prince's manservant's job of cleaning and bringing the prince's food, even polishing his armor. In perfect honesty, the prince had already taken a liking to the mute boy, maybe even developing a slight crush, but it was established as a friendship once the prince asked his father for Eldon to be his servant.

It was a similar process as the first time Eldon met the king. The king was reluctant, the queen was encouraging it, and the king gave in to both his wife and son. Eldon gladly went to work and became close enough with Garrick that the prince began to understand him without words, as did many of the palace servants.

An entire year after first arriving at the castle, Eldon was let to serve wine to the royal family's chalices during dinner. That evening was the first time he'd ever seen the princess, a delicate purple flower only the age of eleven coming to dinner after her long hours of sheltered studying which kept her from Eldon's sight until then. He was immediately infatuated. A girl so young shouldn't carry such an elegant air, but Princess Aster did.

The young princess took note of the new servant and while still contemplating whether or not it was appropriate to ask, she asked her father who he was. He was nervous already but then the princess gave him that look. She just lightly tilted her head at hearing about him replacing her brother's manservant and her lips slightly pursed in a kind greeting, as well as a smirk at her brother who was a bit embarrassed that his little sister could be so brazen at eleven.

From that moment on, both Eldon and the princess had shared the corridors, day or night. Aster spoke while Eldon replied with gestures and expressions. The princess was getting used to his way of communicating, much like her brother, but felt herself looking forward to seeing him every day. By the princess's fourteenth birthday, she'd been convinced of her feelings and confessed to Eldon.

In a moment of surprise and happiness to hear of the shared feelings, he kissed the princess for both of their first times in a bright and empty corridor. After getting over the initial shock, Aster returned it and thus began the closeted romance of the two who couldn't bear to part even if the king found out. Not much later, Eldon also made the connection of what the druids had said to the beautiful and forgiving flower that was his love, the beautiful Princess Aster.

He told her of the stone, of the ability it would grant her to hear his thoughts while she wore it and they could communicate more comfortably. They began searching for that small little pebble with the only hint being that it was returned to its original place. When they looked it up in the library, they found that the stone was blessed in a cave, but there was no cave marked by the same name anywhere. That's why they search them all, perhaps pointlessly, but very hopefully so that Aster might finally hear her beloved's voice.

"I'm sorry I've let you down again, Eldon." The princess tells the servant now.

Eldon wishes he could tell her no, that she's never let him down and that he'll always love her. He wishes he could remind her that even though he can't speak, she always understands him, but he can't say either of those things. Instead, he kneels down in front of her. The princess stares down at him with sad eyes but she sees the meaning in his and while he can't speak, she knows exactly what he wants to say.

"I love you too." she smiles tearfully.

The young man stands again to hold her close, eventually pulling her into the kisses that they can't share in the castle.

Back in the royal kitchen, Arthur grudgingly scrubs pots while his negative aura fills the kitchen, keeping several other workers at a fearful distance from him. A low growl continues to roll through his mind.

_If he even lays one hand on him…Merlin better come back the same as he left or…Garrick is a dead man…their rooms are even next to each other's! WHY?!_

Annalisa watches anxiously from the other side of the room, regretting showing the strange and scary visitor to the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is here. I would like to remind you that this story is Merlin/OC, just in case you were confused. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Merlin says goodnight to Prince Garrick as they part and he heads into his chambers. He walks over to the fireplace and quietly summons a flame in the kindling. It catches and spreads until Merlin is able to warm his hands over it. His day plays at a moderate pace through his mind.

Garrick had taken him to a town in Sythian where a circus of sorts was visiting. It involved impressive illusions and feats by warlocks, witches, and even mortals. It was the prince's way of making up for the lack of an actual tournament. Merlin had been treated like a noble, even after explaining to the people who greeted him that he was a commoner. Being the prince's friend seems to place him higher in status, even if it isn't official. Merlin began to compare life in Sythian with his life in Camelot. He should have been able to quickly decide Sythian the better place for him but the two lives still came to a draw. Merlin resumes thinking this over as he changes for sleep.

In Sythian, he has friends like Prince Garrick, Princess Aster, a young maid named Annalisa, a few of the knights, and even Eldon seems sociable to the warlock, despite their blank history of complete verbal exchanges. It isn't the lack of friends that Merlin feels here and certainly not the lack of freedom. It's just…even if he has friends here, he has friends in Camelot as well. That and his destiny are really the only things drawing him back to the place. Otherwise, he'd never leave Sythian.

Though he's been kept entertained by Garrick in the first few days of his stay, he's begun to miss Gaius and Guinevere…even Arthur. Even if the prince is outwardly patronizing, Merlin understands that most of his attitude comes from being royalty and his duty to uphold a regal air, which sometimes requires a negative way of reminding those below you of their place. Still, Prince Garrick seems capable of treating servants well and he does. Arthur simply chooses to take the easy way out and be a prat about it.

Of course, even if he's treated well in Sythian, something feels out of place. It's almost a bit disappointing to not open Arthur's curtains every morning and have him complain. Maybe if someone would insult him and occasionally sneer, he would feel more at home. Merlin has even considered the idea that perhaps his and Arthur's seemingly insulting exchanges were only their way of communicating as friends, much like his sarcastic back and forth had been with his friend, Will. Arthur just has a complicated way of showing he cares about people, especially when it comes to someone who shouldn't be favored.

If that's the case, Merlin feels almost lucky. Arthur doesn't insult anyone more than him. The thought causes Merlin to huff a little laugh with an amused grin. It fades, though, as he realizes he misses Arthur now. He slides into the grand bed with a downcast feeling in his chest as he wonders what Arthur could be thinking of right now, if he was asleep already, if he'd even thought of the servant once since he left.

Many levels down, Arthur is having similar thoughts as he lies back on an uncomfortable pallet in a room shared with other kitchen workers who don't have their own houses or families. He wonders if in the excitement of seeing this bizarre kingdom, Merlin has forgotten the one he'd arrived from. Surely he hasn't and Arthur is just being paranoid but the thought still bothers him, so much that he cannot sleep.

Why is he worrying so much? Merlin should be able to choose what kingdom he stands by. He's a loyal servant who, even though he cowers in battles, rides in with Arthur at the lead, willingly laying down his life to help in any way he can. If he's willing to do that for Camelot, he wouldn't leave it so easily. What does Merlin even have to tie him to this place?

_…he is practically treated like royalty_, Arthur thinks.

He also has Prince Garrick here. If the servant decides that Garrick is someone he can spend the rest of his life with, why would Merlin choose to stay in Camelot where Arthur abuses him both verbally and physically? Why would he return to the place where he's an insignificant commoner? Why leave a place where you could forever be the king's companion?

_But he could do the same in Camelot._

The thought surprises even Arthur and he quickly sits up from the floor, unintentionally kicking the man beside him who groans and rolls further into his pallet. Arthur's heart is racing in a panic and he tries to find meaning in his own thoughts.

Sure, Arthur could treat Merlin better and when he's king, he could change the laws to specifically benefit Merlin, raising his status to a nobleman, but what could he mean by thinking Merlin could be his companion? At least not in the same way Prince Garrick is intent on. That sort of romance would never be accepted by the people of Camelot, especially his father. Arthur's marriage, like for most royals, is reserved for the joining of kingdoms and making peace. Taking a mere servant, a man at that, as a lover would be unforgiveable.

Even as the prince tries to push the thoughts away, each image of Merlin that comes to mind and the thoughts with it leave flutters in his stomach until the bottom of it feels like it's dropped out. Arthur closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, and tries to calm himself down with a fist pressed hard over his left breast but he feels a sickness like he's never felt before. It causes his heart to race and ache and his head to feel dizzy.

Arthur silently wishes for it to stop but while trying to not think of anything, the sickness only settles to a slow spin swaying in his chest. Arthur then opens his eyes to the dimness of the room in a waning moon's subtle light. He stares out, hand slipping from his chest to his lap with the other as the slightly pleasant and slightly painful swaying continues. Surely it can't be true. Arthur can do much better than this. He can marry a beautiful princess and ascend the throne with an all approving and proud father. This sort of thing, just this little sickness, it could mean losing all of that…but for a moment, Arthur doesn't even care. He only realizes why he's been so determined to bring back his manservant.

"…he's put a spell on me as well." Arthur murmurs into the darkness of another Sythian night.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry for taking this long to update and thank you guys for being so patient. I started yet another story and got a bit occupied with it but finished up this chapter. I think it turned out nicely since I was really in the Merlin mood while writing it. Here's Chapter 14! I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

Prince Garrick wakes the morning after taking Merlin to see a magic circus and finds himself in a dark room. Sun peeks in through a gap in the curtains but they remain closed. Eldon has yet to arrive. At first the prince assumes he's running late but when he stands and walks to the windows to pull the curtains aside himself, he finds an empty courtyard. It's early.

The prince doesn't return to sleep but does lie back on the end of his bed to contemplate what he and Merlin can do today. He's already shown him most of Sythian's safer areas and his plan is to ease Merlin into more romantic based settings as time moves on. This way, he can keep Merlin comfortable while also planting the idea of romance in his mind. Perhaps by the time Merlin's visit is over, he'll decide to stay and Garrick will have earned his first and last lover by patience and care. The thought makes the prince smile and he feels that continuous and growing glow of affection for the quirky and charming sorcerer.

The smile fades, however, when Garrick remembers the cause for ever meeting Merlin. He was supposed to drain his magic and quite possibly, the young man's life to save his own. Then Garrick realizes something else.

It's been days since the last time the voices visited him. In fact, since leaving Camelot with the wizard and staying close with him, he hasn't had so much as one nightmare. Perhaps the voices are finally silent…or perhaps they are satisfied with Merlin's close presence. Maybe when Merlin leaves, they'll return and resume eating away at Garrick. The idea more urgently presses Prince Garrick to keep Merlin by his side. If that is the solution, won't everybody be happy? Would Merlin be?

A while later, perhaps half an hour, Prince Garrick notices servants beginning to move about the courtyard. He becomes a bit impatient in waiting for his food and steps out to the hall. He's just turning a corner when he spots his younger sister speaking to Eldon in an empty corridor.

_Must be why he's late_, the prince thinks to himself.

He almost continues on to see what they're talking about but then Aster puts a hand to Eldon's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss onto his lips. The prince is shocked and takes a step back, actually hiding around the corner. His disbelief only increases when he sees his servant's hand hold the small of Aster's back so he can kiss her harder. The prince bites his bottom lip in disapproval but stay hidden, as if he's the one who would be in trouble should the three acknowledge each other.

The two lovers part and Eldon turns down the corridor with a smile as he heads to the kitchen. Garrick panics when his sister starts walking in his direction. He quickly turns around to crash into somebody else, both of them falling down. The other person coughs under Garrick's weight and he quickly rises up to find none other than his special guest pressed to the floor. His entire body flushes at the sight of Merlin below him, especially with tousled morning hair. Merlin himself is a bit confused but also a bit affected by the prince's concerned look and proximity. At that moment, Princess Aster turns the corner.

The young girl jolts in surprise at finding two people being so provocative in blunt sunlight but is even more shocked after realizing that it's her brother and the somewhat shy guest who wasn't supposed to be his lover. Merlin glances past a frozen Garrick's shoulder and blushes at the stunned princess with already wide eyes.

"It isn't what it looks like." He tells her and starts to shuffle out from under Garrick.

The prince snaps back to reality and hastily stands to help Merlin up. His sister offers him a questioning glance but Garrick doesn't meet her eyes. He isn't sure whether to be embarrassed for what she saw or stern for what he witnessed.

"I couldn't sleep any longer so I thought I'd stretch my legs." Merlin lies.

He hadn't slept at all. He'd been too anxious.

"I didn't think everybody got up this early." He says.

"I'm sorry." Garrick tells him dizzily. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I guess it was just a coincidence that we're all up already." Princess Aster nods but her brother feels a slight scowl pulling at his brow.

He doesn't bring it up with Merlin present and instead lets his sister pass them both. Garrick walks with Merlin while knowing he has a good fifteen to twenty minutes before Eldon arrives at his room with breakfast. Merlin feels a bit down after having realized he was homesick for Camelot but tries to hide it from the prince as they walk through the sunlit halls of the castle.

"Did you sleep well? Aside from waking up early?" Garrick asks Merlin.

"I did." Merlin nods.

Garrick doesn't completely buy it but he doesn't call the other young man out on it.

"Maybe today is a good day to stay at the castle." The prince says. "I've showed you where everything is but we've yet to actually explore anything."

"Explore?" Merlin asks curiously.

"There's the library." Garrick shrugs. "…or we could look at the trinkets below the castle."

"Are we allowed to?" Merlin asks confusedly since that sort of thing is off limits in Camelot, even to Arthur.

"I have a feeling you're good at distracting guards." Garrick smiles.

Merlin feels a bit more excited. They're going to break the rules? But why should that make him happy? Is it because he's snuck around so many times with Arthur? It reminds him of home? Perhaps a bit of the spoiled prince?

"And if we get caught?" Merlin asks.

"We'll face some uncomfortable lecturing from the king." He shrugs. "It sounds fun though, right? I think we've collected some interesting things down there."

"…yeah. It sounds fun." Merlin nods.

They continue walking with pleasant smiles and light feelings in both of their chests, though they're also a bit nervous. Merlin has been sensing something very strange about how the servants treat him. Actually, it's more how they treat him when he and Prince Garrick are together. It's like…they know he's very powerful or something. They aren't afraid. Rather, they're very keen about watching him and Garrick when they're together. The idea that the servants suspect something going on between the two young men had occurred to Merlin after being giggled at so many times. Maybe it's made him paranoid and that's why he's a bit jumpy.

"I've told you a lot about Sythian but I haven't heard much about Camelot from an actual citizen." Garrick says to ease out of the silence. "I know the facts about the army and the laws and names of important people but what about other things? Things a royal wouldn't normally tell me about?"

"You mean the scandalous stuff?" Merlin asks with a smirk.

"Something like that." Garrick smiles.

"Well, there's magic just like any place even though it's banned. That could be considered scandalous." Merlin sighs. "I'm a scandal myself, aren't I?"

"I believe scandals are considered disgraces." Garrick says with a perked eyebrow. "To say you're a scandal would be like a mighty dragon saying he's a lizard."

Merlin can't help smiling and feeling a slight stir in his stomach.

"The castle guards all snore in their sleep." Merlin says so he doesn't embarrass himself by staying silent too long.

"That is something I didn't know." The prince nods.

"I've helped people escape from the dungeons before." Merlin goes on.

"Magic?" Garrick asks.

"That's how you get the guard to sleep without drugs." Merlin nods.

"No, I mean, the people you help escape, they were imprisoned for their magic?"

"…not always. I've helped someone out before who didn't have magic, but he knows about mine." Merlin tells the prince.

"Knows?" Garrick asks. "So he's still alive?"

"Yes but he's banished from Camelot…which is sort of my fault…I encouraged him to try and become a knight even though he's a commoner. I used my magic to forge his nobility papers. He was discovered and jailed but thanks to Arthur, he lived. He couldn't do anything about Lancelot having to leave Camelot."

"Lancelot? I'll have to remember." Garrick says. "Perhaps he'd make a fine knight here if you think so."

"He isn't afraid of magic." Merlin says immediately with an enthusiastic nod. "I mean, he is. Even I'm afraid of magic sometimes, but he's courageous and loyal. He'd make a great knight."

"There are a lot of commoners that could be much greater." Garrick says with a smaller smile.

Merlin feels the statement being directed at him. It makes him a bit more nervous. The prince's compliments and sense of familiarity with Merlin must be why everyone thinks there's something funny going on. Maybe that's the downside of being so sincere. Maybe that's why Arthur is as rude as he is on a daily basis.

Merlin and Garrick eventually come a full circle around the castle and the prince leaves his guest at his chambers before walking on to his for breakfast, though he wishes he could maybe share breakfast with Merlin, too. When Garrick steps into his room, Eldon is already there. Breakfast is on the table and the servant is heating water in the fireplace for the prince's bath.

Garrick doesn't say anything but watches Eldon who offers an acknowledging bow of the head. When the prince doesn't respond, he turns back to the fireplace, carefully taking the bucket of hot water and pouring it into a wooden tub.

"Eldon," Garrick says which gets the servant's attention as he looks up again. "…not too hot. It's warmer today."

The servant nods with a comprehensive smile before continuing to pour a bucket of cold water in and heating more over the fire. Prince Garrick sits at the table and eats his breakfast quietly and in a slightly tense manner as he thinks. Eldon senses the tension but doesn't approach his master about it. The two sustain the first morning of clean silence since Merlin arrived and neither is quite comfortable with it.

After they've both had breakfast, taken baths, and dressed in laundered clothes, Merlin and Prince Garrick head casually toward the dungeons. Garrick leads Merlin down a path opposing that which would lead them to the prisoner cells. Instead, he takes him down a narrower and darker corridor. They pass through a few unguarded doors before arriving in a wider area completely underground where Sythian guards keep watch. Garrick gently prods Merlin closer and the warlock gets the idea as he moves in front of the prince to look for something to manipulate.

Merlin silently wills the guards' helmets to fall forward over their eyes. One of the two seems to panic a bit while trying to push the helmet back into place but the other ignores it, standing perfectly still. Was he sleeping with his eyes open?

Merlin looks back to Garrick who also looks unsure. The warlock looks back to the guards and tries again, this time moving the motionless guard's sword around. He doesn't respond.

_And I thought Camelot's guards were bad_, Merlin thinks to himself with a bit of amusement.

"Come on, then." Garrick whispers with a laugh as he passes Merlin.

He follows the prince and they both slip by the guards before using a similar trick on another two. They finally reach a room but inside the room, the trinkets they came to explore are locked in a cell. Garrick gives Merlin a suggestive look and the younger boy understands, already holding his hand up to the lock.

"_Tospringe_." Merlin murmurs.

Prince Garrick watches the light gold color flash over Merlin's eyes. He has to admit, he never gets tired of it. It seems to look different with every person, even if it's a similar color. It's like you can sense how powerful a sorcerer is in that moment. A bit of his magic touches you.

The cell door opens quickly, even flying in a bit and making a clattering sound against some metal shield leaning against the bars. Both of the sleuths wince but hear no efforts to come after them. Merlin offers an apologetic glance to the prince but Garrick shakes his head with a smile.

"Whenever Aster tries something like that, she blows the door in." he says.

"It can do that." Merlin nods with a smile of his own.

There's a slightly awkward silence between the two but Merlin slips out of it by walking ahead into the cell. Garrick follows after him, unintentionally admiring what little he can see of Merlin's neck. He's really been enjoying the absence of those voices since Merlin has gotten closer to him. There even seems to be some bud of chemistry. Maybe if the prince continues to be patient and caring while also offering a little excitement like this, that bud will bloom and their love will be enough to keep the demons away.

"It's certainly a lot bigger than Uther's." Merlin sighs.

"Excuse me?" Garrick asks as he snaps back from his thoughts.

"The inventory of magical items." Merlin says as he turns around with an intrigued smile. "It's not surprising. You would come across more abandoned magical items in a kingdom where the practice is permitted."

"Oh," Garrick blushes.

Merlin turns slowly as he browses through things. Garrick walks after him, trying to resist the urge to do something reckless to the boy like reach after his hand.

"Most of them are things that can't be destroyed." Garrick tells the warlock. "Some are pretty dangerous but they're locked in magical boxes that even powerful spells can't open, though I wouldn't be too surprised if you were capable of it."

"I'm still learning." Merlin says but doesn't drop the pleasant smile that Garrick admires.

"A lot of the things in here don't have much use and are merely here for storage after being found abandoned." The prince goes on.

"Like?"

"That shield," Garrick says as they both glance back toward the cell door where the shield is propped against the bars. "It can't be destroyed and that's all."

"That seems pretty useful." Merlin says with a slightly confused look now.

"Maybe if there was some way to carry it." the prince smiles. "It has no grip and you would have to hold it by the edges with both hands."

"…I guess that is inconvenient." Merlin nods.

"And this mask," Garrick says as he pulls a woman's metal mask from one shelf. "It stays attached to the user's face until they allow it to be removed. We don't really know why it's indestructible but it's harmless."

Garrick goes on to pull items off shelves and explain their uses to Merlin. Some are rather amusing like boots that make you a foot taller even though they have no heel. There's a box that makes things disappear to an unknown place but is only two cubed inches in size. Garrick shows Merlin a flute that plays on its own as well as a wooden cat that imitates a real one by moving around and cleaning itself.

Merlin is having a great time looking around with the prince through the large room with a library of magical trinkets all ready to be freed of their stationary, dust-masked lives. They're both in a very high mood until they come across a separate cage with a cradle inside. The infant bed is chained to the floor firmly and Merlin seems curious but Garrick feels distressed to see it again – the place he slept for the first year of his life.

"Why is there a baby cradle in here?" Merlin asks the prince as he looks back, finally noticing the upset look on Garrick's face.

"…you shouldn't go near it." Prince Garrick replies. "It's supposed to be dormant but it's better not to take chances…it's very dangerous."

Merlin feels his heart sink after hearing the slight struggle in Garrick's voice. Could the cradle be cursed, maybe? But who would curse a baby's bed? Merlin notices that there are burn marks on the blanket in the cradle but the bed itself is unharmed. They'd tried to destroy it.

"Um, is everything in this room magical?" Merlin asks to change the subject and perhaps the mood.

"Except for the dust, yes." Garrick says as they walk on down another row of shelves.

"Even this?" Merlin smiles as he picks something up from a higher shelf.

He pulls the small purple pebble into his hand and brings it down as the prince steps closer to inspect it from Merlin's palm. The shiny little stone, only the size of a pea, twinkles warmly in the torch light. Prince Garrick cracks a smile.

"It's a stone that supposedly allows the user to hear someone's thoughts." He says. "It's very beautiful, the last in its existence, I believe."

"Isn't something like this dangerous?" Merlin asks.

"It would be, if it worked." The prince sighs. "Several years back, some of the knights were out on a hunt and took shelter from a storm inside a cave just an hour's ride from here. A few recognized it and brought it back for my father to look at. My mother knew all about it. She said to leave it alone but the stubborn kid I was, I snuck it out from here and showed it to some of the servants. We read about it in the library and one of the maids volunteered to be our test subject. She put a drop of her blood on the stone and I tied the stone up into a necklace to wear. I couldn't hear her thoughts and we figured it's because I didn't have magic so I passed it to one of the servants who did but it didn't work then, either. It's harmless but can't be destroyed."

Merlin stares at the mysterious little rock and notices a small inner light emanating from the center. He figures it's just the glint of light reflecting on it but he can't bring himself to put it back down. Garrick notices the sorcerer's fascination with the pebble.

"If you like it, you should keep it." Garrick says and Merlin looks up. "It can be a sort of keepsake."

"Do you think it's alright?" Merlin asks.

"Nobody would notice." The prince smiles at Merlin's cautiousness.

Merlin smiles too and keeps hold of the little stone, unsure if he should do something to keep it safer so it won't get lost. It's very tiny, after all.

"My lord," a voice behind us says.

Merlin and Prince Garrick look over to see two guards, one of them being the one who can sleep with his eyes open, and they don't look happy. That's how to two of them end up standing in the throne room before the king. George himself feels conflicted about the situations. He can normally make Garrick eat dinner alone and do hours of merciless paperwork the five following days but with Merlin involved, the king is unsure how to approach any punishment.

"Garrick, you know I don't like you or your sister going down there." The king finally tells his son as he stares straight at him.

"…I know." The prince replies. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"You know how dangerous it is."

Garrick resists reminding his father that the dangerous things are locked up. He knows he's only worried about one thing: that cradle.

"If I could, I would destroy everything in that room." The king says. "I would send it elsewhere if it didn't put others at risk. I wouldn't wish this sort of thing on any enemy."

"I understand." Garrick says.

"You don't." the king says seriously. "If you understood, you wouldn't have gone down there in the first place."

Merlin feels guilty about getting Garrick into trouble but also confused as to why the king is being so serious. Everything dangerous was locked away and Garrick seemed to know what he was doing. What could be so dangerous as to make the king worry like this?

"I'm sorry, father." Garrick tells the king, no longer meeting his eyes.

Garrick knows he can't tell his father that the voices have already returned, that the blessing didn't last and the curse is still with him, but he can't bear to hurt his father like that. He still has some control of it at the moment, anyway. It wouldn't do any good to worry everyone.

"Don't do anything reckless like that again." The king says. "Go on and wait in your chambers until supper. I'd like to speak to our guest alone."

Garrick flinches in worry and glances at Merlin who seems apprehensive himself but the king nods as his son looks back to him.

"Go on, Garrick." He says.

The prince hesitates but after seeing the seriousness in his father's eyes, he reluctantly nods and turns away, meeting Merlin's eyes for a brief moment before passing him. He leaves the room and the guards shut the door. Merlin stands anxiously in front of the king. Is he about to be scolded for letting the prince go down there just to entertain him? The king sighs heavily and the tired breath echoes in the throne room. Merlin is the first to speak.

"I'm sorry, My Lord." He says. "I forgot my place and let the prince spoil me. For making you worry about him, I apologize."

"I know it wasn't your idea, Merlin." The king says as he meets the young boy's eyes. "Garrick is a kind and trusting person but he's also stubborn. Our kingdom has a bad habit of running out of things to do with our time and my son seems to feel that danger is very attractive. He wears it too well sometimes."

Merlin can think of another prince who wears danger too well. Even with all their differences, Prince Garrick and Arthur are a lot alike. Garrick was just raised differently.

"We didn't come across anything dangerous." Merlin tells the king. "We only looked at the harmless trinkets."

"There are some things in that room that were once so dangerous, they could easily penetrate any enchantment that dared keep them restrained." King George says. "Among the harmless trinkets you saw an infant's cradle, did you not?"

"…the one chained to the floor?" Merlin asks, already wary after Garrick's anxious stare. "We didn't go near it."

"I suspect Garrick didn't tell you about it."

The unknowing warlock remains silent. He didn't sense bad feeling coming from the cradle. Perhaps if it was cursed, it has been lifted now. The king stares intently at Merlin, wondering if Garrick's punishment now can be an advantage to his future safety. If Merlin feels anything for his son, surely he'll try his best to protect him. His magic is more than enough to keep the prince grounded and the sorcerer himself can provide plenty of entertainment for him.

"That cradle you saw was my son's when he was but an infant." The king tells Merlin.

Merlin is surprised and also feels a bad chill crawl up his spine.

"Sythian has always been a kingdom that struggles in only one sense." The king says. "Power."

"But everybody gets along well here." Merlin says. "The people are so friendly with each other even if some have magic and some don't. It's perfect."

"Sythian is far from perfect." The king smiles weakly at the boy's rose colored view of the kingdom. "My son has shown you many parts of Sythian during your stay but only the places where he knows we have no enemies. Being a powerful kingdom with magic in our army, it's a very alluring target for those who crave power. There are those in Sythian that will do anything to get their hands on the throne and they've proved that well. While I've tried to be a just king while keeping my people safe, I have priorities to my own family and the people know that. I can't help but put my family first."

"…but what about the cradle?" Merlin asks, unsure of how the two subjects relate.

"Long ago, there was a high priestess intent on the throne but acting as a maid to enter the castle as she pleased. When Garrick was born, she placed a curse on his cradle." The king explains. "We didn't even know at the time and continued to let him lie in it until he was old enough for his own bed. By then, the curse had already bound itself to him."

Merlin's heart begins to sink slowly.

_The prince is cursed?!_

"He had nightmares as a young boy and was slowly being killed by it, hearing voices and growing weaker as they demanded things of him." George goes on. "He was on the threshold of death by the time he was six. We worried because my wife had already become pregnant again and we didn't want the same to happen to our next child. We brought in a council of high priestesses that we knew we could trust and had them bless Garrick. It took several months but the voices faded and finally left Garrick. He hasn't heard them since and he's been healthy.

"We were told about the cradle but the maid had left many years before. The bed couldn't be destroyed so we locked it away. The priestesses told us that the curse no longer lived in the cradle but it still contains magic and any risk that it could bring harm again is too much. Such a fate that the curse brings, I wouldn't wish it on anyone but the witch who cast it."

Merlin feels frightened. A curse that slowly kills someone? One that makes you hear voices that demand things for your life? How do they know if it's completely stopped?

"What did the curse do, exactly?" Merlin asks the king, despite his fears.

"…the demons that possessed him asked for the greatest magic he could find." The king says wearily. "Whenever Garrick tried to tell us more, the demons would strike him. We only know that they never found that magic and that they were destroyed…just please understand that Garrick can't go back down there."

Merlin nods but his expression is shocked and he can't speak. The greatest magic? But hasn't Merlin been told time after time that he will become the greatest sorcerer the world has ever known? Doesn't that make him Prince's Garrick's target?

_Is that why he's been so kind to me? Why he brought me to Sythian?_ Merlin asks himself.

The king senses Merlin's thoughts and nearly assures him that he's safe but he remembers what Garrick had told him when they arrived. _"He's very sensitive about it so don't mention his magic."_

"The demons have been properly dealt with." The king says instead but Merlin remains cautious.

"…how did you know when Garrick was cursed?" Merlin asks. "Did he just tell you?"

"His mother had a special sensitivity to magic…she was a very talented witch. It seems unfair that the thing she was so connected to was the means of her death." King George nods sadly at the memory of a queen's early funeral. "I've lost my wife to magic just like King Uther did. Had magic not been Rachael's gift and our children's legacies, I might be so bitter like him."

The thought gives Merlin a sad chill. So small a difference really did change everything. He wonders what it would take to make a kingdom with the freedom of Sythian but the safety and determination of Camelot. Surely, that is Arthur's purpose. It takes the proper leader. Even King George knows that he will never be the best. He understands and expects those younger to surpass him. Only then can a truly peaceful world be forged. Only under King Arthur's rule can Albion be the place of both freedom and refuge. The thoughts burden Merlin again as he is reminded of the heavy weight that rests on his shoulders.

* * *

**I used "Tospringe" because it seems to be the most often used spell to unlock doors and also because it's the one he used to open the cage Freya was trapped in. Sorry there has been a great lack of magic going on. There will be more in the future. Promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AH! I'm so late on updating this! I'm sorry, guys! My computer's been a complete A** to me lately. I'll be getting a replacement soon. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prince Garrick sits on his bed, tapping his fingers worriedly on the covers. He knows his father must be saying something to Merlin about the cradle. He didn't want him to know just yet. Without Garrick's own input, Merlin will think he's after his magic…which he sort of was but it's okay now.

_How am I supposed to win him over like this? He's going to be afraid of me. I'm cursed and he's my only cure._

There's a knock at his door and Garrick stands abruptly, expecting Merlin to come in. Instead, Eldon opens the door and sets the prince's dinner tray down on the table. Garrick looks at his servant who offers a somewhat apologetic expression, telling him that they won't be eating dinner together tonight. Garrick doesn't nod in understanding like usual. Eldon is a bit confused but nods to excuse himself.

"Eldon," Prince Garrick says which causes the servant to stop.

Eldon looks at his master questioningly. The image of him kissing Aster swims through Garrick's mind as well as memories of when the two had seemed unusually comfortable with each other. The prince feels conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Eldon has taken it upon himself to romance Garrick's sister while not informing anyone else about it. He even lives in the castle.

On the other hand, the two of them had seemed so in love. He knows that aside from this, Eldon is a very trustworthy young man, one that would do anything to protect those around him. He's honorable and even if he is mute, he shows a certain gentleness that Aster deserves. Prince Garrick can think of no better partner for his younger sister. They've probably only kept it secret because they're worried they'll be separated.

"When Merlin leaves the throne room, can you tell him to come here?" the prince asks instead.

Eldon does that longer nod which sort of resembles a bow and is his most respectful way of showing confirmation. He turns after that and leaves the room. Garrick glances at the table but ultimately walks over and covers the top. He isn't hungry. He's too anxious to eat. Perhaps he won't be eating for a while. There's no telling how Merlin will react to learning more about his new friend.

Eldon is on his way to the throne room when he sees Merlin walking back on his own through the dimming halls. The warlock glances up when they get closer to each other. Eldon remembers that Merlin isn't very familiar with his communication methods but at least he understands the servant means to say something.

"Garrick?" Merlin asks, to which Eldon nods. "He wants to see me?"

Eldon nods, maybe a little surprised. It was probably a lucky guess but still interesting. Maybe he's like Aster in some manner. They seem to get along so maybe they see things in a similar way.

"Thank you, Eldon." Merlin nods, looking rather stressed as he continues on down the hall toward Garrick's room.

_"Maybe he has magic."_

Merlin stops in his tracks to look around him and back but the only one nearby is Eldon as he walks away. He can't even talk. Whose voice did he just hear? He shakes it off for the moment while his mind is busy with something else.

_Garrick should have told me about this. He knows I have powerful magic and surely he didn't think he could hide his past forever. How did he think I would feel, hearing something like this when he hasn't admitted it himself?_

…but maybe he's being too much. Garrick is the prince here and even if they were in Camelot, Merlin is just a servant. As much as Garrick likes to talk about equality, it doesn't change who Merlin is or what he feels. The only thing it changes is whether or not he speaks his mind and he's never had a problem doing so even when it wasn't permitted. Maybe the only reason Merlin hasn't said anything imposing to the prince is because he's been appreciating his kindness. That or Garrick honestly hasn't done anything to offend him. It seems likely.

Merlin becomes very hesitant when he reaches the prince's door. He notices that there are no guards around which suddenly seems odd despite the fact that it's always been this way. It never bothered Merlin before but with what he knows now…Merlin shakes his head. Garrick wouldn't do anything to upset him. The idea that the lion-like and honorable prince could ever raise a hand to Merlin causes a disbelieving smile to bloom on his lips. It's slightly dipped in caution, however, as he finally knocks on the chamber door.

He doesn't even have time to think of what to say before Prince Garrick pulls the door open. For a moment, the two young men just stare, neither entirely sure what their intent is. Then, like someone has reminded them, they each break out of the tense stare with awkward fidgeting and glances down the hall.

Garrick holds the door open for Merlin without a word and the warlock steps in willingly. Garrick shuts the door behind them and as soon as a soft silence settles, Merlin turns to face Garrick who moves forward to speak.

"Merlin, I need to tell you something." He says.

"I'm pretty sure what you want to tell me about is what your father just did." Merlin replies quietly and glances slightly downward from Garrick's eyes so he won't get out of line.

"…I'm sorry, Merlin." Garrick apologizes.

"You don't owe me an apology." Merlin says simply. "I'm used to far worse. It's actually a good feeling, being left out of things. Arthur always talks to me when he's feeling bothered but it's only ever when Camelot is at stake. It's a bad sign if he tells me the truth."

"I'm not like Arthur." Garrick says angrily and to Merlin's surprise.

He immediately regrets his tone but he's been hearing about Arthur so much. Merlin always talks about Arthur, about things he does or says, how he'd treat Merlin in Garrick's situation and it's just unnerving! Not only does Prince Arthur treat Merlin like a measly rodent but Merlin actually worries about him! He talks about him all the time and constantly compares the princes. Garrick hates being compared to a man like Arthur, especially when, despite his seemingly superior personality traits, he always comes up short next to the Pendragon. That's the way it appears in Merlin's heart, anyway.

"I didn't tell you because I was worried you would leave." Garrick says in a weaker tone this time as Merlin meets his eyes again. "I know your magic is strong and if the…"

If? If the voices were back? Can he lie to Merlin? The young warlock watches him, waiting for him to finish. When he doesn't, Merlin takes a short breath.

"I know you were thinking of me," Merlin says. "But sometimes intentions aren't good enough. I don't have any right to be angry at you and I'm not. I'm just a bit bothered that you're treating me like a child."

Garrick feels a personal hit, even if it wasn't intentional. It shows in his eyes and Merlin notices the brief flash of hurt before the prince drops their eye contact. It makes him even more curious.

"I don't mean to seem condescending." Garrick responds. "I hadn't realiz-"

"You haven't been condescending." Merlin says. "You're kind and giving and charismatic and despite the fact that you didn't tell me about the curse, I still think you're trustworthy…as long as it's the last lie."

"…I can't make that promise." The prince replies with a wry smile.

Merlin is confused by the expression. He's trying to be serious here and he feels like he's being written off.

"I'm not talking about telling me the secrets to your kingdom." Merlin says stubbornly. "I only mean that if you really mean it when you say status doesn't matter, you should be able to tell me something like that, anything that could affect me or Camelot. I've trusted you blindly from the beginning because it seems difficult to say you're anything but good intentions. It's true, but even then, that doesn't mean I'm safe."

"I never meant to make you feel threatened." Garrick says quickly.

"Then what's with your smile?" Merlin asks. "You know something I don't but you're choosing now not to tell me. You expect me not to feel threatened?"

"…it's for your sake that I don't tell you." He answers.

Merlin watches the prince questioningly as he stares down, a mild blush touching the prince's soft cheekbones. There's some sensation of a chill in Merlin's body but it's warm. It feels like his heart has become anxious all on its own. He understands that it only takes looking at Garrick to feel it but doesn't really want to accept what he's thinking.

_Those are just rumors started by the servants to entertain each other,_ he reminds himself, _Garrick is friendly toward everyone._

But why is he blushing? Why does Merlin feel so suddenly nervous? There's a long silence and Garrick looks up to realize the look on Merlin's face. He almost looks terrified.

"…if you ask again, I'll answer honestly." Garrick finally says.

Merlin tries to recall what they'd even been talking about. His mind is fuzzy and he can't seem to remember what was said only a minute ago.

"Uh…I don't, I mean-"

Merlin shakes his fumbling away before meeting Garrick's eyes again. His palms begin to sweat lightly as he imagines how the prince might answer his next question.

"…without worrying about what might or might not happen, just…what have you been keeping from me?" he asks.

Merlin questions if he even worded that right. Maybe it's a bit vague, but Garrick seems to understand as he hesitantly takes a step forward. Merlin doesn't back away and lets the prince come up to him, only two feet away now. A tingle goes up Merlin's spine when Garrick carefully takes his hand. The warlock can't help swallowing in shock as he stares at Garrick. The prince himself feels vulnerable. Even if Merlin said not to worry, that doesn't mean he'll accept what he has to say. He might even feel repulsed and want to leave.

"Merlin," Prince Garrick says as he stares into the stormy blue orbs that seem to shake slightly with too many emotions to decipher. "I'd hoped you would understand as we got closer and you would feel the same…but I know I can't ask something like that of you."

Merlin doesn't speak and the only feeling in his body now is where Garrick's hands burn into his cool and damp palm.

"I don't say this as a prince or a knight or even a friend. I say this as I am now, simply a man." Garrick says. "…I'm in love with you, Merlin."

It takes Merlin a moment to even register the words before reacting. He pulls his hand from Garrick's in shock, even if he'd expected it to be something like that. Just hearing it…Merlin has never been told something like that. Love? What does Merlin know about love? It's not even something someone like him has the liberty to think about often. Loving is a privilege and he's done nothing for it. Why does Garrick love him?

Garrick manages not to falter as Merlin steps away with his back turned. The confession has to sink in. Merlin doesn't live in a romantic sort of kingdom. The idea of even being with another man must confuse him.

"I understand if you don't feel the same." Garrick says.

Merlin keeps his back turned.

"I just hope you don't leave because of this." The prince tells him. "…it's my first time feeling this way. People say it feels amazing but it really hurts to have the person you love feel disgusted or afraid of you. That's why I hadn't told you before."

Merlin himself feels weak and confused. He understands why Garrick had made it a point to say he wasn't confessing as a prince or knight. Merlin has every right to refuse him…but the fact alone that Garrick's feelings don't upset him is puzzling. Then there's the fact that his chest feels lighter. He's almost dizzy, but to love a man would be strange, wouldn't it? Merlin doesn't understand himself.

"…before you decide anything, you should probably sleep on it." Garrick says quietly. "I know you were lying when you said you'd gotten a good night's rest."

Merlin looks up and back at Garrick. The prince's eyes aren't implying anything but that Merlin should rest. He's so protective and caring. He even realized when Merlin lied but he didn't say anything before. He didn't want to embarrass him. The idea along with his lack of sleep makes Merlin turn around to face Garrick again.

"Why do you love me?" he asks the prince.

Garrick is a little surprised but not by the question. Merlin is willing to talk to him?

"…when I first saw you, I thought you were an angel." Garrick admits honestly and Merlin's pulse becomes bothered. "The first time we spoke, I could tell it wasn't in your nature to be a lackey. You were born for something more."

Merlin keeps his eyes on Garrick but the prince momentarily breaks the contact, wondering if he should tell Merlin the whole truth, how he'd seen him in his dreams and the real reason their kingdoms are at peace now.

_…but if I tell him that he keeps the voices away, he'll think I'm forcing him to stay. I don't want him to feel chained down. That's not the kind of person I am. I want him to choose to stay with me…but those chances seem so slim now_, Garrick thinks.

"You bring light to the room and you make me feel like I'm stronger than I am. It's very difficult not to fall in love." Garrick says.

He looks up at Merlin again. The warlock's eyes are serious but he doesn't look angry, necessarily. He doesn't look disgusted either. He just looks indecisive. Is he actually considering accepting the prince?

"You're a prince." Merlin says.

"That doesn't have anything to-"

"You're supposed to ascend the throne eventually." Merlin interrupts as he steps forward. "Aren't you worried about Sythian? You don't think it deserves a proper queen?"

"But the people already know about this." Garrick tells him. "It's been known since before my mother died. The people trust me enough to put their ideals aside. What's wrong with a kingdom having two kings?"

Merlin feels exceptionally small after hearing those words. The idea that he could be a king…it's just so ridiculous. Arthur would laugh at him for even thinking about it.

"Is my status your only reason you're rejecting me?" Garrick asks him.

Merlin only has a few things in mind that he can say. None of them really lead to much good. Hurt Garrick now and let him heal on his own or tell him how he feels and face it all with him? Even then, there's his duty in Camelot to consider.

"We've already talked about why I can't leave Camelot for long." Merlin says. "You understand how things are. Even if I said yes to you now, it's not possible."

"…if you want to say yes, I can go with you." Prince Garrick says as he walks up to Merlin again, almost taking his hand but deciding against it for now. "I'll stay in the tavern or sleep in the field if I have to. If you could be mine…"

He can't even finish and glances away because he's worried he'll get too excited and be let down. Merlin stares down at the prince's hand. How can he say no to something like this? The kindest man he's ever met, someone who takes care of him and makes him smile is confessing their love to Merlin.

_I think I love him too_, Merlin thinks in defeat.

He only contemplates it a second more before taking Garrick's hand. The prince looks over again and finds Merlin pulling his hand into his. In one brief moment, Merlin and Garrick both feel a sort of tingling in the center of their palms as they press together. It causes Merlin to smile lightly while Garrick is too busy staring into the eyes of the young man he loves with aching happiness pounding through his chest.

"You can stay in my room when we go back." Merlin says with a hopeful glint in his eyes, though still feeling a bit nervous.

Garrick lets his hand go as he turns to hug Merlin instead. He presses him close and while Merlin is surprised, he isn't bothered. He actually really likes the feeling and his hands find their way around the prince's back as well. The only thing to darken the spark that had sprung between them is Garrick remembering how all of this came to be. He only found Merlin with the voices' guidance.

He loosens his embrace on Merlin who is feeling a bit embarrassed since he's never hugged another man for so long. Still, the young sorcerer is experiencing a very pleasant buzz all through his body until he sees the slight gloom in Garrick's eyes. What could be wrong now?

"That was my way of saying yes." Merlin says in case the prince is just confused. "I'll be with you."

"And there's nothing that could make me happier." Prince Garrick assures him. "…but there's something I have to tell you, the last thing I've kept from you. I haven't told anyone about it…it's not good."

Merlin looks questioning but follows as Garrick leads him to the table. Garrick takes the seat beside him and Merlin watches as the prince gathers his thoughts.

_He looks very stressed_, Merlin thinks. _Is it about the voices?_

"The first time I saw you wasn't the day I arrived in Camelot. It was in a dream." Garrick starts, much to Merlin's surprise. "And it was a vision…the voices told me to find you."

Merlin's guard goes up and he starts standing but Garrick holds his hand so gently that it confuses him.

"Hear me out, please." Garrick says without even looking up.

Merlin is hesitant but takes his seat again, this time with a bit more caution as the prince continues.

"I convinced my father to try and make peace with Camelot and that I would take the treaty over." He says. "It was my way of getting to you. I'd been after you from the beginning, but for different reasons. I fell in love with you and you've been by my side for many days now. Knowing the hunger that the curse used to bring…it should have happened already. It should have happened on our way here or even when we were still in Camelot but it didn't. Not since I've fallen in love with you have I felt the hunger or their presence."

Merlin doesn't even know what to think. The curse still exists in him and nobody else even knows. He's been close to Garrick this entire time and he could have hurt him. Why hasn't it happened already?

"I haven't heard their voices, felt their hunger or even their presence since we departed Camelot together." Garrick says as he looks over at Merlin, their hands still loosely held together.

The young man stares back with concern and there's a thin glistening line at the bottom of his eyes but Merlin holds them back. Garrick feels comforted by his presence and his expression turns more hopeful.

"You've kept them away from me." Garrick says. "You've made me feel safe again. You're even willing to accept my love for you…but it's a lot to trust and even I can't be sure that you'll be safe. I'll understand if you want to leave now."

"…why haven't you told anyone?" Merlin asks shakily and a single drop of water falls down his left cheek.

He smears it away quickly with a frustrated expression and Garrick gently rubs circles into the back of his hand.

"Because other than you, there's no way to stop them." Garrick tells him in a calm tone.

"That can't be true." Merlin says while shaking his head. "It went away one time."

"For a little while." Garrick nods. "But when they did come back, they were louder and stronger. I don't even know how to describe it…I just wasn't myself."

Merlin doesn't say anything for a while and Garrick begins to worry. He tries to only concentrate on the warmth in Merlin's hand. It was going so well and had he not mentioned the voices, they might be eating together by now…but Garrick's heart would be heavy with guilt and Merlin would feel betrayed if he ever found out at another time. This is for the best.

"If we tried to get rid of them again, we would risk making them stronger." Garrick says. "I don't want to risk it. They want you and not anybody else. I've tried to reason with them before. They don't listen."

Merlin's body is stiff but the warm thumbs rubbing his hand are comforting. It's undeniable, the fact that he feels something special for Prince Garrick. He's still a little surprised that his paranoid suspicions had been right and worried about what the prince is telling him now. The prince could die but with Merlin by his side, the voices stay away. They don't come after him. Maybe it's in his magic. Maybe they're afraid of it and his presence alone causes the curse to be pushed away. How can he even think of leaving Garrick after knowing this?

"Well it's a good thing I don't mind staying by your side." Merlin says.

Garrick meets his eyes with a surprised look, as if to question if he means it. The prince doesn't want to get too hopeful. What if Merlin is forcing himself?

As if to answer Garrick's questions, Merlin slides out of his chair and leans in the prince's direction. Prince Garrick's eyes close and his heart explodes as Merlin presses a gentle kiss into his lips. Merlin himself feels a warm blush taking over his body, even as their lips part.

Merlin's lips are buzzing as he sits back down. He really just kissed another man. It even felt really good, unexplainably good. He's feeling a bit dazed, actually.

Garrick's heart won't stop pounding. He can hear it in his ears and the energy drives him in Merlin's direction again, meeting his lips a second time. Merlin feels the passion behind it, even as Garrick is holding back. He feels the desire and how patient the prince has been. In that moment, Merlin feels really grateful and strangely lucky. Returning Garrick's kiss becomes instinct on its own.

Garrick smiles weakly at the sensation and reluctantly parts with the soft-lipped sorcerer. Merlin looks a bit embarrassed as the prince looks down at him but meets his eyes. The heat between them makes it harder for Garrick to back away.

He straightens his stance while never leaving Merlin's eyes. Merlin stares back, knowing that Garrick is being considerate. It doesn't even have to be spoken that Merlin isn't ready for anything intense. Those kisses are enough and yet not enough for Garrick. However, patience is a virtue, so he decides to wait.

"That was…good." Merlin says, not quite knowing what else to say.

"…thank you?" Garrick replies, equally unsure.

They both laugh a bit and Prince Garrick's cheeks hurt from trying not to show a frighteningly overjoyed smile. He manages to bite his lip down at another thought.

"So…when your stay here ends, I'll be going back to Camelot with you?" Garrick asks.

"Oh, I should probably tell the king you're staying." Merlin realizes.

"I'll present myself when I arrive." Garrick shrugs with his long smile still spread into his cheeks.

"Uh, well, what are you going to tell him?" Merlin asks cautiously. "It might not be best to tell him the truth. Uther and honesty have never been fond playmates."

"If you're worried, I'll tell him I simply wish to admire his kingdom from a commoner's point of view." The prince says. "He'll insist I stay with you then? Jewel among the rocks?"

Merlin can't help feeling pleasantly embarrassed and rolls his eyes at the compliment.

"I do only have one bed." Merlin says.

"I'm sure there's something we can work out."

The prince's dark gold eyes are kind like before, sincere like before, but something about them now causes Merlin's expression to weaken. There is fire in those eyes, soft dancing flames, something entirely romantic and beautiful. The young warlock lets his heart swell with the emotion of being so besotted. It's such a feeling of warmth and relief that it almost brings him to tears. He smiles instead, very weakly, and accepts Prince Garrick's hand when it is offered to him.

Garrick leads the love-struck sorcerer across the room, past the fireplace, and to his bed. Merlin is hesitant, wondering what the prince means by it, but Garrick doesn't pursue his lips again.

"We should practice sharing a bed so we know what to expect." Prince Garrick explains with a faint smirk turning into his smile.

Merlin bites a laugh back. He doesn't say anything but watches with a mild blush as Garrick slides his belt off. Merlin should be used to the action after seeing it done a thousand times but it seems so rousing now. His cheeks flush at the thought and he realizes the prince is only taking off what is necessary to sleep comfortably.

Merlin does the same with the boots and belt he'd been given. Merlin is urged to slide into bed first and he does so nervously. Garrick puts out the candles and the fireplace while the young warlock waits rather invitingly in his bed. Merlin murmurs something the prince can't quite make out but he understands when an orb of pale blue light provides him guidance back to his bed. Garrick catches a glimpse of Merlin's timid smile before the light goes out and he slides into bed with the other young man.

For a long while, the two just stare blissfully through the darkness. Neither can tell if they can really see the other or if they're only imagining their face. That doesn't stop their hands from meeting in a cool place beneath the covers. Their warm palms heat the area and Merlin's eyes sink under the weight of exhaustion. It has been such a long day.

Garrick moves closer and closer throughout the night while Merlin is fast asleep until the boy is resting peacefully in his arms. Garrick finds the moment too special to sleep through but eventually slips under with Merlin just as the sun is beginning to rise.


	16. Chapter 16

**Updating immediately this time so I don't forget to! Sorry if there are any typos/errors, guys. I'm seriously overjoyed by all the great reviews I got on the last chapter! I hope you all really like this one! Chapter 16!**

* * *

There's a voice humming in Merlin's ears. At first he thinks it's Arthur's but he remembers that he's travelled to Sythian with Prince Garrick. He opens his eyes to find the prince lying extremely close to him, his head buried affectionately against his chest with his slow and warm breaths sinking into his shirt. The voice comes again, a bit clearer now, but Garrick's lips don't move and he doesn't seem to be awake or humming in his sleep.

Merlin recalls what he and Prince Garrick had spoken about the night before and an immediately terrible feeling seeps through him. The voices, are they back? Are they haunting Merlin now?

_Could the curse have been passed on to me?_ Merlin worries.

He frowns down at Garrick's sleeping face. He looks so calm and majestic, like a sleeping lion. He must not hear the voice buzzing in his ear. What is it trying to say?

_"Channing must be worried."_

Channing? The servant assigned to Merlin?

_"I suppose it's a good thing. They seem happy."_

Merlin stares confusedly at Garrick but the prince doesn't stir. The voice doesn't sound sinister. It's very soft and pleasant. It sounds like a man but isn't gruff from age. Could there be a druid nearby? It's entirely possible here.

Merlin hears a light creaking noise and looks out past the end of the bed. The chamber door is ajar but nobody is there. A silver tray and cover sits on the table. Garrick's breakfast? Eldon must have brought it earlier…but the curtains aren't drawn. Merlin's cheeks warm once he realizes why. He must not have wanted to wake the prince and his special guest.

Merlin almost lies back down and tries to find sleep again but Garrick stirs at the movement on the bed and sleepily blinks open his eyes. Upon seeing Merlin in his arms, a soft smile settles on his lips.

"You slept well, I'm assuming." Merlin asks with a grin of his own as he sinks down on his right elbow, still perfectly in the prince's arms.

"I don't think I've ever slept so peacefully." Garrick says. "And you?"

"Like a baby."

The prince gives a little space between their bodies before Merlin is able to realize how closely they were pressed together. Garrick keeps his arms around Merlin's waist but with a few inches of distance. The two lie in bed for a moment but Merlin eventually leaves with his belt and boots back in place to walk discreetly to his chambers next door. He finds himself unable to resist smiling when remembering Prince Garrick's sleeping face. He's an early riser so Merlin hadn't seen when they were travelling to Sythian. Merlin wasn't curious then, either.

Merlin finds his breakfast already placed on the table in his guest room. He sits down and starts eating but at some point, he hears that faint voice again. It's not like Kilgharrah's voice and it really doesn't seem like an outside noise. It's like the voice is in his head.

_"I need more time off to search but Garrick would want to know what I'm doing."_ It says very calmly. _"I can only take the opportunities I have now to travel out and look. Is it really even worth worrying about? She understands me without words already and the stone could be in any of a million places. Looking for something so small is only giving false hope and hurting us."_

As the words sink into Merlin's mind, so does the image of Prince Garrick's manservant. Merlin stays absolutely quiet as if he'll be caught but thoughts are streaming rapidly in his head. How is Merlin able to place the voice with Eldon? The voice did say that someone understands them without words. It seems like something Eldon would think.

_"Garrick looks happy. Why isn't he eating with Merlin?" _the voice goes on to ask itself._ "Maybe since things are going well, Aster and I can tell them about us. I'll probably be asked to move further away from her room and I'll get bullied a bit by the knights but I've endured worse. The price this time will be, by far, worth its pay."_

_ It is Eldon, isn't it?_ Merlin thinks to himself. _But what is it about him and Aster that they're hiding? It sounds like a romance._

Merlin halts his thoughts in an instant. Their romance isn't near as suspicious as the fact that Merlin can hear his thoughts. Why is he able to do that? Has the sorcerer said some spell accidentally and is now able to hear people's thoughts? But Eldon must be in Garrick's chambers and there are people closer to the guest room than that. Is it only Eldon?

Merlin slowly rises from his chair while till thinking about what to do. Are there others that can hear Eldon or is it just him? Is it because of his magic? But Merlin shouldn't be able to read people's thoughts. It has to be a spell of some sort or a…magical trinket.

Merlin immediately reaches into his trouser pocket to retrieve the little purple stone that he'd brought back from the dungeons. It shines cheerily in the sunlight streaming past the opened curtains. What if the stone is what allows him to hear Eldon's thoughts? What if that's why it didn't work when Garrick was tampering with it? Could it be that Eldon's blood had already met the stone?

Merlin grips the stone tightly and walks to the door of his guest chambers before slipping out of the room and into the sunlit but shady corridor. There isn't anybody around but it's better not to take chances. Merlin slides down the hall and hides behind one column adjacent to the prince's room. He waits silently for several minutes before the door creaks open.

Merlin ducks back and hides until the door sounds shut again. Then he peers around to see Eldon carrying Garrick's tray back to the kitchen. The sorcerer follows swiftly and silently, not feeling guilty in the least for spying on the servant. He follows Eldon all the way down to the servants' quarters but stops a hallway short to avoid being questioned by the knights who are up rather early and in a good atmosphere of chuckling.

"I don't mind in the slightest as long as I'm not concerned in the matter." One of them says with an uncomfortable grin.

"Whatever you say, Troy." One of the other two laughs and the second joins in.

"It's alright." A stalled maid tells Sir Troy with a supportive elbowing in the arm. "Many people have fallen for the prince, even knights."

"Are you all seriously going to keep this up?" Troy asks as the three grin like playful cats. "I only said that as a joke, once, five years ago."

"But he is 'hard not to fall for'." The maid smirks.

"It must be Troy's bad luck that's kept the prince so closed up until now." One of the knights says. "It's alright, my friend. There will be plenty more princes."

"I hear Camelot's is unspoken for." The other knight says.

"You'd have Troy killed?" the maid scoffs. "Mixing magic with cold blood like that is hardly a good idea."

"You shouldn't insult another kingdom's prince." Another maid named Annalisa says as she walks down the hall toward the group that seems to stiffen a bit. "King Uther may have horrendous laws that deny our kind life but until Prince Arthur takes the throne and speaks for himself, there is every chance that things will be different."

"You've been listening to that strange and violent pot scrubber, haven't you?" the older maid asks the girl.

"He has surprisingly profound things to say." Annalisa answers without wavering.

"Maybe she's right." One of the teasing knights nods as the others look to him. "Maybe magic is exactly what Camelot's future ruler needs to heat his blood."

Everyone but Annalisa cracks a humored smirk, even Sir Troy. Annalisa shakes her head disapprovingly. Being the youngest, she doesn't have very much sway in their minds. She's still so innocent, so naïve, so hopeful, but none of them have endured what she has. She's seen more of Uther's hate than any of them but a disguised prince with his own bias combined with her sad memories of loss has opened her eyes a bit more. There's more darkness to the light in Sythian than people understand, much like there is more light to the darkness in Camelot. Merlin sees the strong conviction in the young girl's eyes and feels unexplainably proud, maybe because she is also a person of magic but more precisely because she reminds him of someone he's been missing lately.

"Who would volunteer to take on the job?" the older maid adds to the previous joke. "I hardly think a passive man like Troy would accommodate such a cold heart and not buckle under."

"Perhaps Anna would give it a go." Troy grins, probably glad to be put out of the light despite the insult.

"Should he be any less crude than you all, I just might." Annalisa scoffs which only causes more laughter to break out between the others.

"She would be prime age for bearing children, I suppose." The older maid says somewhat casually.

"And have more descendants of that Pendragon blood?" someone snorts.

"If Prince Garrick weren't in love with the boy himself, we could easily leave Merlin to such a job." Troy sighs to all of their shock. "He doesn't seem to have trouble seducing princes, after all."

"Boy's a beaut, I must admit." Another knight nods. "I do mean that in the most brotherly way."

"Merlin has magic?" the older maid asks Troy.

_How do they know?_ Merlin asks himself but he doesn't feel as entirely alarmed about that as he does about the seducing comment.

"He either has magic or he's around it all of the time, not that it's likely since he's from Camelot." Troy answers the maid. "I can smell it on him, especially when he's near the prince. With the energy he puts off, I'm not surprised they ended up spending the night together."

_They know about that?_ Merlin thinks.

How did they find out? Surely Eldon didn't go to the trouble of telling them something like that. It was private, after all. Now they've misunderstood. Nothing even happened, really. Last night there were confessions of love and curses but sweet promises were made. They were sealed with warm kisses and the two of them held their new paths tightly, all the way into the morning just because it felt right. It felt good to be cared. It still does.

"It doesn't matter who has magic and who doesn't." Annalisa tells the others. "And what Merlin and the prince do is none of our concern, either. I'm sure greater loyalty exists in Camelot."

"Because Camelot would allow two men to marry?" the other maid responds.

"They wouldn't gossip about their prince all day long." Annalisa insists.

"Says the ignorant pot scrubber. What does he know of Camelot? He used to live there?"

"…maybe." Annalisa says unsurely. "He seems kinder as you get to know him. He's only a bit agitated while working. I don't think he's used to working. He doesn't sleep at night anymore, either."

"He doesn't sleep and you're listening to him?" Troy asks.

"I choose to believe what I want." The young maid shrugs as she starts walking past them. "I choose to be hopeful for those who might otherwise feel discouraged."

Merlin smiles a bit at her last words but realizes she's coming his way. He shuffles further around the corner and stays pressed to the wall as the small blond girl passes by. Once she's gone around another corner, he turns back around toward the kitchen. He immediately runs into someone and they smack foreheads. Merlin holds his aching head while wincing.

"I'm sorry." He says to the person.

"What a first impression." Merlin hears one of the knights chuckle from far off.

Merlin hears quick movement and opens his eyes to see nobody is there. He turns around to just barely catch glimpse of a very familiar figure's back. He feels his pace quicken and he hurries after him. He doesn't quite know whether he wants it to be true or not. He's missed the haughty prince but this means he'll have to tell him about what's happened with Garrick, right? Merlin isn't sure how Arthur would react to hearing something like that. Should he even tell him? Garrick is going to make excuses with Uther anyway. There's also the possibility that this isn't even Arthur.

He grabs the young man's shoulder just before he can turn the corner.

"Arthur?" Merlin asks unsurely.

There's a moment of hesitance before a quick hand finds Merlin's wrist and pulls him around the corner. The small purple stone slips from Merlin's hand but he doesn't even notice its absence. He finds himself in an empty corridor with a dim shadow playing over a face he's grown used to by working for him. Prince Arthur scowls unconvincingly behind the dark smudge of charcoal on his left cheek.

"Nice to see you, Merlin." He says.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Merlin takes a moment to register everything. He's still in Sythian and he left Camelot days ago. Why is Prince Arthur standing in front of him now? His cheek is even smudged with charcoal and his clothes are worn.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Merlin finally asks the still-scowling prince. "You knew I was coming here. Why are you even in Sythian?"

"…they have magic here." Arthur says as an excuse. "They could put a spell on you and send you back to Camelot to kill any one of us."

"Both kingdoms are under a treaty that your father agreed to." Merlin says as the comment sinks in as personal. "Besides, none of the magic I've seen so far has hurt anyone. I've seen it do damage in training but I've seen it heal the same people. They're at least prepared for magic."

"Are you suggesting how to train my knights?" Arthur scoffs.

"…it's not like they're ever ready for magic as much as Camelot is attacked by it." Merlin murmurs.

Arthur casts another glare at his servant.

"Why are you really here?" Merlin asks. "Do you not trust Garrick or has something gone wrong? Is Gaius okay? Guinevere? Is Camelot being attacked?"

"Why would I come for you if Camelot was being attacked?" Arthur asks.

Merlin doesn't answer for obvious reasons. Arthur really has no clue just how valuable the servant is. It's a surprise that Camelot survived before he showed up. If it had faced the same threats that it does today, it would have fallen a long time ago.

"If nobody is in danger, why come for me?" Merlin asks.

_There really is no easy way, is there?_ Arthur asks himself.

"Do you know what the servants here are saying about you?" he asks his servant. "Do you know why? Has Prince Garrick said anything? Has he…done anything?"

Merlin's cheeks flush in embarrassment. Arthur must have been in Sythian long enough to hear the rumors about the prince's lover. How is Merlin supposed to explain?

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says as convincingly as he can.

Arthur doesn't buy it. He knows Merlin well enough by now and the light pink blush shows easily on the younger man's fair cheekbones. The thought strikes more shame in the blond prince. It's the first time facing Merlin after being confronted by his confusing feelings and this is what they have to talk about?

"Don't lie to me, Merlin. You might be Garrick's guest but you're still my servant." Arthur says.

"What difference does it make?" Merlin asks him. "I'm a commoner. Why should it matter to you how someone feels about me? I have all the freedom to leave if I want but I've stayed. I want to be here. It's better here."

Arthur feels his blood mix hot and cold at the words he didn't want to hear. Merlin is happier here. Even if the prince has those intentions, Merlin would accept them. Is it because he's a prince? Is it because Sythian is such a peaceful kingdom? But Camelot could be, too…when Arthur is king. Wouldn't Merlin be able to accept Arthur and stay by him in that case?

"What about your friends in Camelot?" Arthur argues. "What about Gaius and Guinevere? They would miss you if you stayed here."

"…I'm still coming back to Camelot. I just won't be staying there. Sythian is a better place for me." Merlin replies calmly.

"Camelot is the better place for you." Arthur disagrees with a rather forceful tone. "Garrick has dishonorable intentions for you. It's not safe here."

"…dishonorable?" Merlin asks with a confused and perhaps hurt expression.

Sythian isn't safe for him? It's the only place it is. This is the only place where people knowing he has magic won't get him burned at the stake. Falling asleep in Garrick's arms was the safest he's ever felt. They just fit together so warmly. To call something so precious to Merlin dishonorable…even from Arthur, it's a grave insult.

"If you don't want the king or Garrick to know you're here, then you should leave now." Merlin says.

Arthur is confused and offended by Merlin's frankness.

"You're telling me to leave?" he asks.

Merlin doesn't reply but his blank stare is answer enough.

"I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me." Arthur says daringly. "Even the princess has magic. Garrick could have it too. He could do whatever he wants. If you think I'm leaving you here, you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

He takes Merlin's arm by the wrist but Merlin yanks it back with a hard stare.

"I told you I'm not leaving." Merlin says.

"I promise to make you a noble when I'm king if you come now." The frustrated prince says.

While that surprises Merlin, he doesn't give in.

"If you think I'm staying here because I'm treated like a noble, you're a bigger _prat_ than I thought." He tells Arthur to the prince's shock. "I like being treated like a person but more than that, I like how everybody is treated that way."

"Like a person?" Arthur scoffs. "I've been scrubbing pots endlessly for however many days in a row with my bare hands! I've gotten blisters and my clothes have holes in them! I've even been sleeping on the floor!"

"It's called hard work." Merlin says angrily. "I polish your armor all the time and spend the entire day on my feet. I wake up before the sun so that I can wake you up on time. I spend over an hour heating your baths. I'm forced to go hunting with you and watch tournaments all the time. That's what a servant does. Do you know how you reward me? You throw water and clothes and even armor at me. You insult me constantly. That's the difference between here and Camelot. That doesn't happen here. People are taken care of. Families that would die in Camelot find refuge here. You say Camelot is safer for me but the truth is that you just want someone to clean your room and bring you your sword and prepare the horses. I'm not a person there."

The words sink in and make Arthur's heart ache bitterly. He's both angry and ashamed. He's also worried that he'll have no way to argue this.

"I apologize, sire," Merlin says while the prince is still thinking. "But someone special is expecting me."

The words sting Arthur and he holds Merlin in place by his arm again.

"I didn't come here to get my servant. I came here to get my friend." Arthur says strongly and Merlin feels surprised but still defiant as he continues looking away from Arthur.

"If it wasn't clear enough, Garrick is expecting me." Merlin says. "I know what the servants say about us. I know how he feels about me. I can't leave him now…because I feel the same."

Arthur's heart sinks and his grip tightens on Merlin's arm possessively.

"Please don't insult him anymore." Merlin says as he pulls his arm away from Arthur again.

He starts walking down the corridor but after only four steps, Arthur pulls him back by his shoulder and turns him around. Merlin nearly blurts a protest but Arthur's lips press firmly against his. The shock hardly registers before the prince pulls back with a light gasp for air like he'd been mid-breath. Merlin's expression crumples at the buzz on his lips that continues on into his jawbone. It's not the same tender burn as with Garrick but he did like it. That causes a bitter scowl to weigh in his expression at Arthur who can't bring himself to meet Merlin's eyes.

"I-I could be more like him." Arthur breathes without looking up. "I'll treat you better…I'll treat all of the servants better."

He looks up now, momentarily startled by Merlin's glare. He keeps hold of Merlin's arms in his hands.

"…just please come back with me." he says, actually begging for the first time in his life. "There's too much I'm willing to sacrifice for you, Merlin, but I'd do it all. I'd even give up the throne if it meant having you next to me, always. Merlin, I love you."

Arthur can hardly find the strength to breathe anymore but manages a deep swallow. Merlin's expression doesn't weaken but only turns more hateful. Arthur can't help thinking that it doesn't suit him. Merlin doesn't even shake Arthur off this time before replying in a scarily serious voice.

"You are too late."

Arthur's grasp weakens on its own and Merlin turns freely before continuing his walk to Garrick's chambers, never once looking back as his former master sinks to the floors of a mockingly bright and peaceful corridor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so I'm late on updating but I've been busy with school so please forgive me! Anyway, I got a lot of awesome reviews on the last chapter and I'm really glad you guys liked it. I hope you like this one too. Chapter 18. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I…I really did that_, Arthur thinks to himself as he sinks against a cool stone wall._ I really kissed Merlin. His lips are softer than I expected…how could I lose control like that? I've already ruined my chances if there were any to begin with._

Arthur stares out in front of him at the floor while wishing for too many things at once: not to be found like this, for Merlin to turn around and come back to him, for Merlin to accept him and leave Sythian, and for them both to be together, if even in secret. None of these things will happen on their own, Arthur realizes. He can't give up just because Merlin says no now. He could change his mind. Arthur should have expected that Garrick would make a move this soon. He was so aggressive in their battle.

_I actually have a real chance of losing._

The thought causes dread to bleed throughout Arthur's body. The time he finds out what he wants, it's already slipped through his fingers. His hand weakens and drops from his knee to the cold castle floor. His palm brushes something small and smooth but somewhat warm. He looks down to see a shining purple pebble. It looks far too perfect to be thrown out carelessly. Someone must have dropped it and it's probably worth a lot. They were here recently. Maybe it's Merlin's. A gift from Garrick?

At that, Arthur snatches the stone up and closes his fist around it tightly. He doesn't know what to do with something like this but on the off-chance that it belongs to someone else, he decides to keep it, just for a little while.

He's just about to stand when voices begin to boom and echo down the hallway on his left where Merlin had disappeared. He's just barely on his feet by the time a crowd of knights comes walking down the corridor, some of which Arthur recognizes from Prince Garrick's visit. That isn't even the worst part, however. Garrick himself is at the center of them and their apparent teasing of him ceases when he looks down the corridor, noticing the blond-headed figure half darkened by a shadow and worn by several days of hard labor while still maintaining an air of royalty.

There's no good in running. How would that make Arthur look? He's already been seen and as shameful as his state and reason for being this way may be, hiding and looking desperate would be far worse.

"Arthur," Garrick says and some of the knights look alarmed by the blond man's state. "…it must be very important."

It's all that Prince Garrick can think to say. The fact alone that Arthur would come to a kingdom like this for Merlin is alarming but he remembers what promises he and Merlin have already made. It puts his mind at ease for the moment but he takes note of the slight fear still present in him, the fear that Merlin would choose Arthur if made to make such a decision.

Garrick moves forward without the knights and Arthur straightens his stance even though his legs are still weak from his encounter with Merlin. He feels uncomfortable as Garrick's eyes move over his tattered clothing.

"Has he seen you?" Garrick asks in a low voice so that the conversation is kept between the two princes.

The knights acknowledge that fact and turn back down the hall they'd come from.

"Just a minute ago." Arthur answers in an annoyingly level tone. "I'm surprised you didn't run into him."

"Guessing from your expression, it didn't go well?" Garrick asks, not entirely smirking but feeling a bit better.

"Maybe not this time." the blond prince replies. "He's still my servant and he'll never leave his friends behind. He'll come back to Camelot."

"We both will." Garrick nods seriously. "…I apologize for being so rude to you before, during our match. You are important to Merlin and I don't want to upset him by insulting you."

Arthur is in the same position, isn't he?

"But I know better than he does about how you really feel." Sythian's prince says. "I'm not someone to back down out of kindness and the place you wish to hold Merlin in your life? He's already taken that place in mine."

Arthur feels a mix of anguish and hostility that causes his skin to hurt that only worsens with Garrick's next words.

"And he doesn't have to hide it here." He says.

"…I have the same right to pursue him as you do." Arthur says.

"You don't." Garrick says simply and takes a step forward, lowering his voice in perhaps a threatening way. "I know things about Merlin that he will never tell you. If he were to stand at your side like that, how would it feel? You must know he'd die for you, for anyone he cares for even a little bit. What if he died one day protecting you? You may have spent more time with him than me but we are already much closer. I won't let him die for you, someone who doesn't even bother to ask why he tries so hard. I've said it to you before, and maybe not in the most respectful situation, but I meant it. You've cost Merlin so much, and you don't even appreciate his sacrifices. You can't."  
"If he won't tell me, why does it matter if I ask?" Arthur replies angrily.

"Maybe if you had shown concern, even if he wasn't going to tell the truth, then we wouldn't be together now. I feel conflicted to thank your obstinate pride in treating Merlin like you have."

"…what is it that he won't tell me?" Arthur asks with the slightest twinge of desperateness.

There's a pause before Garrick answers, probably to think. His voice is steady and clear for Arthur to understand and so it doesn't need repeated.

"No matter how Merlin comes to feel for me, he will never abandon you, even if he's upset." He tells Arthur who is carefully listening. "A prince is taught from a young age that his life is not his own. It belongs to the people. His marriage and body and mind serve purpose to his kingdom and not his fancies. Surely it's a great pressure on you but it isn't the worst."

"I will be king one day." Arthur interrupts to remind Garrick.

"And even that is less than what weighs on Merlin." The Sythian Prince nods.

Arthur is immediately confused but concerned. What could possibly be so important about Merlin that it outweighs kingship?

"What's his burden, then?" Arthur asks.

"You." Garrick says so plainly that Arthur wonders if he even heard it right.

"…me? I'm the burden?"

"You don't belong to yourself." Garrick says seriously with a darker tone so it sinks in. "The kingdom may come to rest on your shoulders but it's Merlin who keeps you alive, who protects you. He's like an angel in some ways. You alone are one kingdom but by protecting you, Merlin is doing something much bigger. He is bringing refuge and freedom to those who deserve it and he puts so much hope in you that you will bring the change that we all need, even Sythian. He won't tell you about it in fear that you will betray his hopes. It's much easier to protect you when nobody knows that there is always a shield between you and your enemies."

Arthur doesn't know what to say or even how he should stand. He recalls Merlin making mentions of Arthur's destiny before but this what he meant?

"How has he been protecting me?" Arthur asks Garrick as he meets the other prince's eyes again. "I'm the best swordsman in Camelot and Merlin can't even heat a bath properly. Maybe you don't know because you've never gone to battle with him but he can't fight."

"Maybe not when you're looking." Garrick nods seriously but takes a step back now. "He'd probably be upset with me if he knew I told you about this."

"But you've hardly explained anything." Arthur protests as Garrick starts walking down the hall toward the servants' quarters. "He can actually fight and only fakes being weak?"

"In a different way then you're imagining, yes." Garrick says without looking back. "He's the strongest fighter I know."

Arthur is left in the hallways again as he grips the small purple stone he'd almost forgotten about. He immediately makes a plan to dispose of it some place in the woods. It's so small they'll never find it. Maybe it's just stupid anger but it must not be that important if Merlin hasn't come back for it yet.

Arthur turns toward the servants' quarters again and takes a separate corridor from the one Garrick disappeared down on the right. Just as he's left the hall, Merlin comes walking back toward the place he and Arthur had spoken. His eyes scan the floors and corners of the hallway, carefully looking for a shiny violet pebble. During his frantic search for the stone, Garrick is climbing down the stairs of a spiral corridor in search of something himself, or rather, someone.

He finds his mute manservant several floors down and takes him by surprise when he shuts the door to the armory where Eldon is polishing his armor. The servant jumps and looks back as Garrick walks over with a gentler step than before. Eldon is more worried about the delicate manner in which his master is moving than that he had locked the door behind him. He gives the prince a questioning look.

"I believe there's a conversation we've yet to have." Garrick says in a low and even tone and Eldon's worries only grow.


	19. Chapter 19

Before you all throw me in the stocks, I AM EXTREMELY SORRY. This update is far overdue and while I'd like to have a bloody decent excuse (I've been watching too much British television), I just really haven't been in the mood to write on this. I've had writer's block and then the show ended and I just couldn't get myself to work on it (plus I may or may not have started 3 other original stories which I've been devoting time to) but I promise I will get back on this! I just try not to force myself or it sounds...well, forced. Here is Chapter 19 and I hope you all like it and forgive me. I'll be updating again within a week's time. *apologetic face*

* * *

There's a long silence in the armory as Eldon watches his master carefully, wondering how long it will be before the prince starts shouting. Would he shout? Garrick is aware that for anything to happen, he'll have to speak, but he isn't sure how he should approach the situation. While feeling the very obvious need to protect his younger sister, he also respects Eldon. It doesn't seem like any harm has been done so far and Aster looks so happy with him. Prince Garrick is certainly in no position to deny someone else their happiness in love, even if it was hidden.

"…my sister," Garrick says to remind Eldon how personal it is. "Your relationship with her is different from how you've led on?"

Eldon swallows and his gaze leaves the prince before he slowly nods. There's no point in lying.

"You realize this should have been announced, don't you?" Garrick asks him. "You've been freely walking the same halls as her. You're a servant, Eldon. You're trusted by us. Do you have any idea what this would look like to others? You've been here since we were just young boys and Aster is still only a girl."

Eldon looks up and wishes he could make his defense but the room remains absent of his long lost voice. He tries instead to give this look of request that both Garrick and Aster have come to know well.

"I understand without having to hear it." Garrick tells Eldon. "You really love her."

Eldon nods meaningfully with a look that Garrick has never seen before. The prince senses that his sister has seen it many times, however. It's so honest, a look of desperate conveyance, one that shows care and a bit of sadness in the fact that it can't be said aloud.

"…I myself won't forbid your relationship but I cannot speak for my father." Garrick says with a perhaps regretful look of seriousness. "Having Aster present is necessary and I will remain close in case I'm needed. Just know that it's not because I'm allowing you two to walk free after sneaking around. I'm only letting you go because there's no one else that Aster would love that I would trust with her."

Eldon nods as a bit of weight lifts from his chest. Prince Garrick takes a step and claps the servant's shoulder once before turning toward the door.

"Oh," he says as he looks back and Eldon looks up from the armor. "You'll speak to my father this evening after supper. Know that it will take extreme favor for him to accept you."

Eldon is brought under by the new fear and Garrick feels a bit guilty as he leaves but knows there isn't anything he can do that he hasn't, really. He's already given them an advantage of sorts. Surely they didn't think they could wait until he became king. Besides, people may think that the prince will make for a softer king than his father but the fact isn't true. There are quite a few things that Garrick would change about the law, given the chance, and not many of them would be freedoms. As pleasant as the idea is, freedom makes way for injustice, ironically. Garrick is wise like his father and loving like his mother, but he's also strategic all on his own.

After speaking with Eldon, Garrick heads back toward his room where he hopes to talk to Merlin about the new blond guest occupying the servants' quarters. Before he can reach his chambers, however, he finds Merlin in the corridor where Arthur had just been. He's on his knees, eyes moving attentively about the floor as a maid tries to convince him to stand. Garrick finds the sight slightly worrying but also slightly amusing. The maid looks up and the prince waves her off without a word.

Merlin doesn't look up even as the maid disappears from his side and Garrick sinks to his knees in her place beside the dark-haired boy.

"Maybe you dropped it on your way to the prince's room." Garrick says in a casual tone.

"It was in my hand. I think it slipped when I turned the corner." Merlin replies without looking up.

"But it's so small. How do you plan to find it on your own?" the prince smiles slightly.

"I have to find it. It's important." Merlin says.

The sorcerer suddenly jolts in surprise, only now realizing how the voice beside him had deepened. He looks back at Garrick kneeling beside him with an amused smirk. The prince leans over and gently presses a kiss into Merlin's left cheek. The boy blushes but his surprised expression doesn't change.

"So what did you lose?" Garrick asks as he starts to stand.

Merlin follows suit and brushes off his knees despite there not being much dust on the floor.

"Um, it rolled." Merlin answers first. "The stone you let me keep, it slipped from my hand and I can't find it now."

"Maybe Prince Arthur has it."

"…so you spoke with him?" Merlin murmurs.

"Did anything happen?" Garrick asks with a slightly more serious expression. "Should I have made him leave?"

"Uh, no." Merlin says quickly. "I mean, he'll leave on his own. Nothing happened."

Merlin buries the slight buzz on his bottom lip under his teeth and Garrick pretends not to notice.

"He confessed to you, didn't he?" the prince asks.

"I've already told him no." Merlin says.

"Don't feel like I'm angry with you." Garrick says while shaking his head with concern. "I'm only making sure he isn't a threat to us."

"He isn't." Merlin says surely. "I mean he's a prince. He wouldn't do anything dishonorable. He has a lot to lose."

Garrick only nods and Merlin feels the need to add on.

"Besides, I've already made my decision." He says.

"Then maybe we should enjoy our last day in Sythian before travelling to Camelot." Garrick says with a light smile. "I believe tonight will be a bit eventful."

Merlin gives a questioning look.

"Someone has been courting my sister and he'll be speaking with my father after the evening meal." Garrick explains.

"Eldon?" Merlin asks to Garrick's surprise.

"How did you know?" he asks. "Did you overhear them?"

"Actually that's why I'm looking for the stone." Merlin says. "…I think I could hear Eldon."

"…you could hear Eldon? Like his thoughts?"

"What if the reason the stone didn't work is because someone else's blood had already touched it?" Merlin asks. "A lot of charms only work once, especially powerful ones like that."

"But Eldon has never seen the stone." Garrick says. "I mean, I don't think he's ever tried to tell me about it."

"When did you get the stone? Was it after Eldon moved into the castle?"

"…a few months after." The prince nods. "You're sure it was him?"

"I heard him this morning when he brought your breakfast." Merlin nods surely. "Um, is it really alright that the servants see us like that?"

"We didn't do anything indecent." He shrugs. "Besides, my father knows and has accepted it. While keeping common decency in mind, we've nothing to hide."

"Your father knows?" Merlin asks and is the slightest bit upset. "About us? The king knows about us?"

"…did I not mention that last night."

Merlin shakes his head and Garrick tries not to make it seem like a big deal.

"Well he's known about my preferences for several years now." The prince says without any tone indicating significance. "Even my mother knew."

"But you must have just told him." Merlin says. "I should have gone with you."

"I haven't actually spoken with him today." Garrick replies in a quieter voice.

"What?"

"It's not that I said we were together. I think he assumed-'

"You mean you let him assume." Merlin finishes blankly.

A small wave of shame comes over Garrick.

"I don't really know whether or not I like the confidence." Merlin tells him. "To be honest, it reminds me of home."

The shame turns bitter as the prince bears another comparison to Camelot's prince. It's a reminder that Merlin is already deeply attached to someone else, someone that Garrick feels he'll never be able to compensate for if he were to break them apart.

"I'll make it clear to my father…if our relationship is as it was this morning." Garrick says, not daring to add wood to the fire.

"It isn't a big problem, really." Merlin says, feeling a bit ashamed himself for mentioning Arthur. "I just don't want to be misunderstood. I didn't just follow you here in the hopes of seducing you."

"I know." Garrick nods with his eyes cast at the floor.

Merlin contemplates his next words for only a few short seconds before stepping a little closer and gently cupping the left side of Garrick's face in his palm.

"But I think following you is the greatest thing I've ever done." Merlin whispers.

A brief smile finds Garrick's lips before it disappears under Merlin's. Though the halls are empty, the two stay cautious and eventually part to continue the search for the purple stone, all the while stealing glances at each other with the teasing grins of lovers.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about the delay you guys! It's only been a day though, right? I'm in a crunch with school so I don't have much writing time (but I'm also spending too much time on Tumblr). Anyway, here's Chapter 20. It's mostly OC stuff so sorry. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Arthur quietly rides back through the markets and toward the castle. A noticeable amount of guilt sits densely in his gut after having thrown the purple stone into a dark cave just an hour's travel from the castle. Even though it's a short distance, retrieving such a small item out of a dark and dangerous cavern like that would be nearly hopeless. Regret has already begun to cloud the prince's mind.

Once he arrives at the castle's back, he stashes his horse in the stables and makes sure any seals and crests are hidden before progressing toward the servants' quarters. Upon entering the palace, he's greeted with the chattering of maids and servants. They only pause a brief moment before resuming their gossip.

"I doubt even King George would allow a marriage to happen." One of the maids says.

"People once thought that he wouldn't allow magic yet he married a witch." A younger maid tells her. "The prince is his son. If any such marriage were to happen, it would be for him."

"It's likely they aren't celibate in the first place." A third and much older maid adds.

Arthur pushes their words out and keeps walking through the hall toward the kitchen. He's been listening to servants gossip for the duration of his stay and it's made him feel a bit self-conscious. What do his servants say about him? Is it only Sythian that has so much gossip? Because they're bored? Or are there servants like this working in his castle?

"You're going to speak with the king?" a servant near the staircase out of the kitchen asks someone.

No response comes and Arthur glances up out of habit. He finds Eldon standing at the top of the steps beside the servant with a rather anxious expression.

"Or, I guess you're writing to him?" the servants asks in a quieter voice to correct his mistake.

"The princess is speaking for him." A knight says as he comes from the hall past the exit. "Dinner is over with and the king is already expecting you, Eldon."

"Good luck." A maid at the bottom of the stairs says, the same maid that tends to the princess herself.

Eldon nods and follows the knight as he leads the way toward the throne room. Arthur then looks to the maid and stops her before she passes him, momentarily humoring the thought that he's becoming a gossip himself.

"What is he speaking to the king for?" Arthur asks.

"It'll be announced, I suppose." The maid sighs. "He and the princess have been in love for quite some time. Not just fancy each other but true love. It's been especially hard on Eldon, the poor boy."

"Why?"

"Well it isn't easy loving someone you can't speak to, much less a royal." The maid says like it should be obvious. "He can't even give his own defense to the king. Princess Aster will have to speak for him. If the two weren't so matched I'd be much more concerned."

"Why can't Eldon speak for himself?" Arthur asks confusedly.

The maid tilts her head slightly, briefly wondering how such a dense boy was let in the castle.

"The boy's a mute." She says to Arthur's surprise. "He was tortured as a child and hasn't been able to speak since. The effects are permanent. He has his literacy and such but voicing his thoughts is no luxury he has. Thank your lucky stars you've got it. There are far too many like yourself who waste such a thing."

Arthur is still baffled by the news as the maid walks away so he doesn't take the chance to defend himself. How had he not realized Eldon couldn't speak? It is rare, in the prince's defense, but he should have known. Everyone is just so normal around him that he hadn't thought…

Arthur isn't able to contemplate it long. The cook finds him and orders him back to the cleaning duties which he'd formally been slacking on. Arthur makes himself the promise that he won't leave here without Merlin. There has to be a way to get him back.

As the hidden prince of Camelot mops the floors in the kitchen, the Prince of Sythian waits several levels up in the throne room. Garrick stands stoically by his father's throne and while the princess was invited to sit by her father, she'd refused and now stands by her own chair as they wait for Eldon. Merlin stands at the left of the room by Garrick but remains quiet. Everyone is cautiously aware of the tension in the room. The king alone finds it odd to be so cold after a pleasant meal together. Aster nearly turns to her father herself but heavy raps on the doors bring her lips to a close as she stiffens.

Guards open both doors and a knight leads Eldon in. The knight briefly introduces Eldon as is proper and bows out. The king is quite confused as to why the knight would leave. How does Eldon intend to speak to him when there isn't any writing material?

Eldon steps forward as the guards close the doors under the knight's orders. Aster leaves her father's side to meet Eldon's. The king watches curiously. He nearly asks why his daughter is speaking for Eldon but the slightly apologetic look on her face stalls the question.

"We have something very important to tell you." Aster starts as she meets her father's eyes. "And it should have been brought to your attention much sooner."

The king tenses on his throne when Aster gently takes Eldon's hand. Garrick makes a silent prayer from his place but says nothing aloud. It's their time to speak.

"Eldon and I are in love." Aster announces with a surprisingly hearty voice that Merlin finds elegant and much like her spirit.

The king stands but his daughter speaks again before he can step down.

"It isn't sudden." she tells him. "It's a friendship that has grown to something more."

"You waited this long to tell me?" the king asks his daughter rather than Eldon. "Your mother and I told both you and your brother that you can choose to love who you please. You shouldn't have kept this from me. Do you not trust me, Aster?"

"It isn't trust, father." Aster says quickly. "I know you want what's best for me and you would accept me loving a servant but…he cannot speak."

Aster sucks in a quick breath and feels Eldon's grip tighten on hers. The king understands what she's trying to say. It's one thing for a commoner to marry into royalty but something else for a mute one to have to socialize with nobles. Most nobles would have trouble understanding him. There's also the fact that if anything happened to both the king and Prince Garrick, Aster's husband would be the one to ascend the throne. How can a kingdom have a mute king?

"But we have a plan, I promise." Aster says and there's a bit of hope as well as urgency in her eyes. "There's an enchanted stone, one that Eldon came across a long time ago."

Both Merlin and Garrick share alarmed glances at the mention of the stone.

"If we find it, I can hear Eldon's thoughts and speak for him." Aster tells the king. "We already know that it's supposed to be in a cave. If we have several men search for it, we'll find it sooner."

"Even if we find this stone, the people won't respect a mute ruler, should anything happen to me or your brother." King George says.

"This stone," Garrick says as he steps toward the lovers. "What does it look like?"

"Um, very small, dark purple," Aster says. "Eldon showed it to me in a book. The druids told him they would hide it in a cave."

"About the size of a pea?" Merlin asks a bit more urgently.

"…you've seen it?" Aster asks as Eldon stares hopefully at the boys.

"I…I didn't think it worked." Garrick says while looking ashamed. "We'd had it for years."

"Had?" the king asks his son.

"I gave it to Merlin as a gift but now it's lost." Garrick says. "It should be somewhere in the halls. We've looked but it can't have gotten far."

"It's in the castle?!" Aster exclaims and grabs onto Eldon's arm in wishful excitement.

"I dropped it near the servants' quarters but we already looked. We found nothing." Merlin says.

Aster's excitement depletes but Eldon's determination grows. It's strong in his eyes and Garrick sees it easily.

"Maybe we should ask him." Garrick tells Merlin quietly.

"Him?" Merlin asks confusedly, only to understand a second later.

"Arthur." Garrick nods. "What if he walked off with it?"

"Why would he take a pebble with him?"

"To smite me, I suppose."

"He'd never seen it." Merlin says with a shake of his head.

"Arthur?" Aster asks.

"Guess I'm bad at whispering." Garrick sighs.

"It's a name that sticks out." Merlin mumbles in agreement.

"Are you talking about the prince?" Aster asks her brother.

"We will handle the stone." Garrick assures her and Eldon. "We'll leave you three to discuss this new reveal."

"No. I want to come." The princess says as the two boys are already heading out of the room.

"You will stay, Aster." The king says.

Eldon doesn't let go of the princess's hand as Prince Garrick and his own lover leave the throne room.

"I'm sure someone of Merlin's talents could use a proper finding spell." The king assures his daughter.

Aster sighs reluctantly but Eldon glances between the two others in surprise. Aster catches sight and a relieved chuckle slips through her lips.

"Seems odd, someone from Camelot, one royal's servant, another royal's lover, and also a sorcerer." She says which only confuses Eldon more. "I'll explain later."

For now she kisses him lightly on the cheek under the king's watchful eye before they dive into a long discussion of matrimony possibilities and rights to the throne. Meanwhile, another unusual pair seeks out a bitter and broken prince whose hatred for mopping grows by the second.


	21. Chapter 21

**What's this? Me updating on time? What a strange twist of events! I loved writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it even half as much as I do. I'm getting my last bit of school done in the next 2 weeks so I'm going to be in a bit of a crunch but I will do my best to get the next few chapters up in a decent time. As it is right now, there may be five or six chapters left. It depends on how my writing works with the plot (and it sometimes gets overly descriptive or is just half-assed). Enjoy Chapter 21!**

* * *

"I've already cleaned them." Arthur sighs impatiently as he's being hassled by one of the rather pompous servants.

"There are spots, you twit." The young man points out as he holds the chalice up at Arthur. "You expect a royal to drink out of something like this?"

"…I doubt they would really mind. Give them some credit." Arthur says. "They aren't all complete oafs like yourself."

"Not all of them?" the servant asks with eyes stretched in outrage. "Are you insulting royalty?!"

The entire kitchen of workers and passing maids stills. They each look over with mental spears poised in Arthur's direction as if realizing a traitor was among them.

"…I don't mean to insult your ruler, nor his family." Arthur says with honesty built in to every word. "I only mean that a few spots on the outside of a cup wouldn't be turned away simply because they're royal."

"You think they should be lowered to your standards?" the servant asks.

"Leave him alone, Henry." Annalisa says as she comes to stand beside Arthur with a half-filled laundry basket in her arms. "He's not used to working and a cup with a few water spots is not anything to harass him about."

"It's alright, Anna. I am used to dealing with people of all sorts, not all quite as understanding as you." Arthur tells her.

Annalisa smiles a bit at that while Henry glares harder.

"It doesn't excuse the poor job he's been doing since he first arrived. He isn't a dog." Henry tells the young maid. "You have a job too. You can't do his work all the time."

"Well if you have all this time to complain to him," Annalisa says as she uses one gentle hand to push the cup back to Henry's chest. "How about you wash it off?"

The servant stares at her for a moment but then his glare stiffens in frustration and he pushes the cub back onto the counter on his left before leaving. The kitchen then slowly resumes its pace but with lower voices than before. Arthur turns to thank the maid but Annalisa has a serious expression as she looks up at him.

"He is right, though." She says quietly so the others won't hear. "I can't do your work either and if you plan on staying here longer, you have to pull your own weight. There are a lot of people who would do much more than clean just for that spot on the floor at night."

Arthur nearly answers with something along the lines of "they can find a floor just as good anywhere else" but closes his mouth and realizes what she means. It's a castle, a safer place than outside where Sythian struggles with crime and the boredom normally extinguished by work. Even if these people were offered work in other kingdoms where such problems aren't as difficult to overcome, they aren't welcome there. Nearly half of the servants in this castle are involved with magic in some way. This is their safe haven, a place where they are happy to work because it gives them reason and peace of mind.

"…you're very wise." Arthur tells the girl with a light smirk. "You remind me of someone, actually."

"A brilliant high priestess?" Annalisa grins charmingly through the slight smudge of dirt under her left cheekbone.

"Someone very important to me." Arthur says without as strong a smile as before but it's still there. "He doesn't have magic but he's oddly wise at times, very naïve and lazy…but very loyal."

"Sounds like a dog." Annalisa laughs.

"Sometimes I wonder." Arthur sighs with a wholehearted smile this time.

There's a sudden rumble of voices as a knight moves away from the stairs and someone steps down them. His brown hair is briefly tugged at by the draft in the kitchen as he steps down into it, shortly followed by a very particular dark-haired boy with fairer skin. Merlin's eyes immediately find Arthur but the hidden prince doesn't step forward. He stands with the others in the kitchen like a normal servant though his posture in front of royalty already says otherwise.

"You," Garrick says, obviously avoiding using Arthur's name while looking at him. "We need to talk to you."

"Is it about the cup?" one of the maids asks and others burst into laughter.

The prince and Merlin's faces stay serious, as does Arthur and Annalisa's.

"It's a matter of urgency." Garrick adds unblinkingly.

Arthur, still stubborn and a bit bitter, doesn't give in to the request.

"I'm only a servant. I can't have any sway in your urgent matters." He says and turns away.

"If you don't come, I'll have the guards take you." Garrick says with a harsh tone. "This isn't about me or you or Merlin. This is about my sister."

"She's a witch." Arthur says harshly as he looks back to the two with his arms crossed. "I'm sure she can fix whatever problem there is."

"She's the princess." Annalisa whispers to Arthur with a confused expression and he realizes what he said.

"I…she has magic. I don't. What could I do for her?" Arthur whispers back as some form of apology.

"I don't have time for this, Arthur." Prince Garrick growls. "You have something that belongs to my sister and I demand it back. You can't steal from an ally."

The kitchen freezes up as stares find Arthur again. Merlin directs his eyes at the Camelot Prince as well but for a different reason, just as a way of pleading. Arthur hears the thump beside him and looks over to see the laundry basket Annalisa had been holding now sits on the floor. The maid has stepped back from him with the heavy stare of fear glazed over her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." She murmurs vacantly as she sinks to the floor in some kind of bow. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I'm sorry. I don't hurt people. I promise. I only do what's good for the Alder family."

Her head is ducked but Arthur can faintly hear the sniffling. His heart sinks in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asks her.

"I'm sorry, my lord." Annalisa tells him quietly. "But I can't help being born like this. I've already lost my father, please. I promise I've done nothing wrong."

_ She's…scared of me_, Arthur realizes.

She was only just smiling at Arthur and now she's shaking with tears. The same girl who had helped him since he arrived is scared of him, terrified of what he might do to her. Arthur can almost hear his father condemning her despite that. A Pendragon entered this safe haven and hid himself. Of course a witch would be scared.

Arthur kneels down and gently rests a hand on the girl's shoulder. She flinches but doesn't dare move.

"I'm not my father, Anna." Arthur tells her quietly. "You're safe here, I promise. I know you to be a good friend…it's alright if you want to be mad at me for not saying anything. My father isn't your king anymore."

Annalisa carefully looks up. Her shaking lessens but no smile finds her lips again. She quickly grabs the laundry basket from between them and hurries out of the kitchen through the outside door with tears still in her eyes. When Arthur stands, he doesn't even have to look back to know that everyone is staring at him, waiting, either scared or angry or maybe even amused that a prince would scrub pots. He directs his attention to the other prince in the room instead.

"I'm sorry," Garrick says steadily, seriously. "But it's important."

Arthur looks to Merlin who briefly glances away but meets his eyes again with a nod of insistence.

"…we should go upstairs then." Arthur says.

Garrick nods and turns. He lets Merlin walk ahead of him to Arthur's distaste but the filth-covered prince follows without another word or glance in the direction of the kitchen. Arthur requests clean clothes and Garrick leads him to a guest chamber separate from Merlin's. The two lovers wait outside while Arthur is bathing.

"It's not like Arthur to steal." Merlin tells Garrick as they're waiting. "Maybe it's just rolled away or one of the maids threw it outside thinking it was just a pebble."

"Love makes you do crazy things." Garrick says with his arms folded which causes discomfort to course through Merlin.

Merlin listens for a brief moment to make sure Arthur and the servant inside the room are still trying to get him washed. Then he turns to lean on Garrick against the wall. The prince is confused but not entirely bothered. Merlin stares into his eyes from a six-inch distance at a nearly equal level.

"You're stubborn in a surprising way." Merlin says quietly.

"You're stubborn in a not-so-surprising way." Garrick counters.

"Well I'm not a prince." Merlin smiles a bit.

"You're more than a prince." Garrick nods quietly and Merlin's smile fades. "You realize the heart of a warrior is what makes one great? It's the same for a ruler, a knight, even a servant. We have reasons for what we do, why we fight, what keeps us alive. Eldon and Aster have that for each other…and that's what you are for me. I would do anything to keep you safe. That's what it means when I say I love you."

Merlin's heart pounds and Garrick can faintly feel it against his chest. It briefly reminds him of an excited animal. Merlin tries to cover it up a bit when he remembers where they are.

"Well you shouldn't worry." He says and drops his voice to an even lower whisper. "I'm also very powerful in a surprising way."

"I know you are." Garrick smiles and presses a gentle kiss under Merlin's eye.

Merlin takes the risk and meets his lips anyway, if even for a moment, just to get another taste of his lips, sweet like the wine that was served with dinner. The two part before a maid comes down the hall and try to act casual though the maid wears a knowing look as she passes with a smile. Merlin blushes but Garrick smiles pleasantly with a nod. Seconds later, the servant leaves Arthur's chambers. Prince Garrick and Merlin step in to find him leaning back against one beam of the bed with his arms folded and his hair nearly dry.

"Better?" Garrick asks.

"What is it you're looking for?" Arthur asks without looking over. "I haven't taken anything."

"We're only asking because I lost it around the time I spoke to you." Merlin says with only a little delicacy toward his former master and lover's guest.

Arthur's posture turns a bit uneasy and Garrick notices the stiffness in his shoulders.

"You know what we're talking about, don't you?" he asks the other prince.

"A rock?" Arthur asks in a disinterested tone but his eyes tell a different story when he glances at Merlin. "The little pebble you dropped? That's what's so important that you had to out me in front of the kitchen staff and scare Anna for?"

"The stone's enchanted, Arthur." Merlin says seriously.

Surprise widens Arthur's eyes but Garrick becomes less patient.

"Where is it now?" he demands of Arthur.

Arthur doesn't speak and only answers with a glare. Garrick takes a step forward but Merlin takes his arm. Arthur is confused why Garrick would stop so easily but Garrick knows that Merlin might use his magic to protect Arthur. There's no point in putting Merlin in danger just so Garrick can knock some sense into the spoiled prince. Merlin pulls him back for a moment.

"What if you go speak with your father for now?" He asks Garrick. "Tell him that we'll be leaving soon. We last saw Arthur not long ago so it can't be far. I'll stay here and get an answer."

"I can't leave you here w-"

"Nothing will happen." Merlin says quietly. "Remember? I'm powerful in a surprising way. Besides, Arthur isn't the brightest when it comes to my talents. I can handle myself."

"I know you can." Garrick says.

He presses a kiss onto Merlin's forehead, not even meaning to smite Arthur but it works. Arthur's blood boils at the sight but Garrick leaves the room before anything can breakout between them. The door closes and Arthur is left with the boy who used to serve him with a sarcastic grin and seemingly annoying banter that the prince now misses gravely.

"You've come a long way." Arthur says before Merlin can get a word out. "Does it feel good? Being treated like royalty?"

"Did it feel good being treated like a servant?" Merlin replies evenly.

Arthur reluctantly accepts the blow. It's true. Being a servant isn't easy. The problem is that here, servants are treated badly by other servants. That wouldn't be a problem in Camelot, really, but Arthur can imagine that in Camelot, most of those at higher stations treat servants badly. Arthur isn't sure which is worse.

"That stone is very important, Arthur." Merlin says and Arthur unfolds his arms. "You know Eldon? Garrick's servant?"

"The mute?" Arthur asks. "The one that's in love with Annalisa?"

"…wow, they are gossips." Merlin murmurs.

"What does he have to do with the stone? How is it enchanted?" Arthur asks. "Does Eldon have magic? Has he hurt someone?"

"Not everyone with magic is evil, Arthur." Merlin says while trying to keep the personal tone of hurt out of his voice but failing. "…do you think anyone with a sword is evil?"

"Swords are different than magic." Arthur answers.

"How?" Merlin asks. "A sword can kill someone. A sword in the hands of a bad man doesn't make the sword bad, Arthur. It could be the same sword you use to defend the innocent lives of others and magic is the same as that. It's the person wielding it. Having magic doesn't make someone good or evil. It only gives them something to defend themselves with."

"You say that because you've spent all your time inside the castle." Arthur argues.

"The princess has magic." Merlin says. "Do you know what she plans to do with it? Heal people. It's like what I do only her magic could save someone near death. She's a good person. What about Annalisa? She has magic. You told her you aren't like your father but you refuse to believe any good can come from magic. You would see her burned because of it?"

"She doesn't have to practice it." Arthur says but his voice isn't as strong as his doubts grow.

"She was born with it. It's part of her. Do you know how it feels to have to deny that? Something that makes you special?"

Arthur doesn't speak this time but glances down at the floor. He can feel his resolve crumbling away. Every reason he'd held onto, every word his father had told him, they aren't strong enough. The truth of what Merlin is telling him is harsh. The way Arthur thought, the things he's believed in up until now, it was all for nothing? Just a waste?

"This stone is important to Aster and Eldon." Merlin says while Arthur is still trying to process his thoughts. "With it, Aster will be able to hear him. That stone allows someone to hear the thoughts of whoever's blood first touches it. That was Eldon's. Where did you put it, Arthur?"

"A-a cave." Arthur answers uneasily as he thinks back to his brief journey. "…I can go get it. I'll ride out in the morning."

"The morning?" Merlin asks.

"It's already dark." Arthur nods toward the windows. "…and the cave is difficult to navigate. It will be easier in the light."

A silence weighs through the room and Arthur looks to Merlin again. Merlin stares back with an unreadable expression that makes Arthur feel guilty and childish.

"Why did you do it?" Merlin finally asks.

"I thought it belonged to you." Arthur answers honestly.

"And that's why you threw it into a cave?" Merlin asks with a disbelieving look. "Because you were jealous of Garrick?"

"I don't have to be jealous of a-"

"Don't think that because you're royalty you can insult him." Merlin says in a harsh tone. "He isn't the one at fault here so quit being a clotpole and just be grateful that he's not forcing you out of the castle into a kingdom of magic. You're not safe here, Arthur. I said that it matters who wields the magic and Sythian has its bad people just like Camelot does. You have enemies out there, ones who have lost their loved ones and would kill you for revenge against Uther."

"So why did your _lover_ have to mention that we were allies?" Arthur argues.

"Because you were being an idiot!" Merlin shouts at him.

Arthur stands in silence and Merlin briefly regrets raising his voice if only for the reason that Arthur is still a prince, still capable of putting someone like Merlin in the stocks where he'd prefer not to be.

"What's done is done." Merlin states. "We'll protect you on our way out tomorrow but you have to come with us to show us the cave."

"You're awfully sure of yourself now that you have a bit of power." Arthur nods. "…he hasn't actually made you a noble yet, has he?"

Merlin doesn't answer. Arthur doesn't need to know that he's still technically a commoner. That status isn't as degraded here, not that Arthur is the type to degrade someone for it.

"I could treat you like royalty, you know." Arthur says and Merlin tries to shut out his words with closed eyes. "The law wouldn't let us marry but one day I'll be king. Things will change."

Arthur strikes an unknown chord with Merlin.

_Things will change…_

Is that how Merlin is supposed to guide Arthur? To create Albion? Not their marriage but could Merlin convince Arthur that magic can be good? That it's not always evil? Is that their destiny?

_But Garrick_, Merlin thinks to himself.

"I'm not going to change my mind." Merlin says strongly. "There's nothing you can do, Arthur. I love him and I'm not going to leave his side. He needs me more than you do."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arthur asks with an offended tone though his throat aches dryly.

"I should go and tell Garrick that we aren't leaving until the morning." Merlin says as he turns. "Sleep well, Arthur."

Arthur doesn't even have the time to respond before the chamber doors shut and he's left in a silence only broken by the fire crackling at the right of the room. He only endures it for a moment before leaving the room and going after Merlin himself. He isn't finished, not just yet.


	22. Chapter 22

**Please don't hurt me for taking this long! I am so extremely sorry and as much as I'd like to say I was too busy, I just really couldn't get into writing this chapter because of a funk I've been going through (and also being hit with 4 new original story ideas which I've been trying not to write) and then I've gotten more into my drawing so...yeah. BUT I FINISHED CHAPTER 22 AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!**

**(I will do my best to update regularly but I'm really awful at pacing myself so sorry in advance)**

* * *

"It's already dark." The king tells his son. "You can't so searching for something so small when there's no light, especially not with Prince Arthur. This is dangerous territory for him. He should have come to me in the first place."

"He seems to like challenges." Garrick murmurs but the sounds makes way to everyone's ears in the throne room.

"It can wait a night." Aster nods in agreement with her father. "We can all go when it's safer."

"I'm not allowing either of you to join them." King George tells Aster and Eldon who stands by her side. "They have what they need. Arthur can guide them, Garrick can protect them, and Merlin can locate the stone."

"He can't use magic in front of Arthur." Garrick says.

"Then distract Arthur. Lead him away from Merlin if you have to. Just find that stone." The king says.

"…I guess I'll go tell the others, then, see if Merlin's gotten an answer." Garrick says as he turns.

He's only five steps far when a sudden rush of pain washes over him. It's concentrated in his head and a bit in his gut, almost like a hunger. Dread immediately takes a familiar place in his body as an old enemy hums in his ears.

_"Did you miss us?"_ the voices chime.

Garrick falls down to his knees and it alarms everyone in the room. Two guards hurry over as the king stands from his throne. Garrick hardly notices the guards' hands brush him as he clutches his head with his eyes squeezed shut tightly, trying not to cry out.

"Garrick!" the king shouts as he gets closer.

One of the guards holds King George back and Eldon holds Aster back as well.

_"Gotten chummy with your dinner?"_ the voices snicker in Garrick's mind. _"You shouldn't have left his side, you know."_

"No!" Garrick shouts hoarsely at the demons in his head. "You can't have him!"

_"You need him like we need him, Garrick."_

"Leave him alone! Please!" Garrick begs but he can already feel himself losing control of his own body.

He stands and the guards are startled. They stand in front of the king while Eldon guards Aster but Garrick doesn't even look back at them. He can't. They've gotten so much stronger now. He can only barely get his own words out.

"I won't let you hurt him." He growls.

In the next second like some cruel fate, Merlin runs in through the doorway. He's alarmed, having heard the shouting from two corridors away. Garrick stares in fear at Merlin. Arthur quickly arrives behind him but Merlin hurries into the room.

"No!" Garrick shouts which causes Merlin to freeze. "Don't come any closer! They're back! Run, Merlin!"

"I can help!" Merlin argues.

_"We can make you forget about him."_ The voices hiss. _"You won't even remember who he is. He'll just be a simple boy you had to kill in order to survive. That's what it takes to be a royal, after all. You kill in order to gain power. How do you think your family is even royalty? This is no different from what your ancestors have done. We can make it less painful for you."_

"Don't!" Garrick continues to shout at Merlin.

He tries to hold himself back but he can feel his entire body shaking with pain at every attempt. The urge to let go is tempting but there's no pain too difficult to endure when it might save the person he loves.

"GET AWAY!" Garrick shouts at Merlin.

Arthur runs and grabs Merlin back by his waist and tries to drag him out of the room but Merlin puts up an immediate fight. Arthur's strength gets Merlin just past the doors when a helmet smacks Garrick in the back of the head. Garrick collapses to an unconscious state on the floor but the shouting continues to faintly echo in the large stone room. Aster lowers her hands and Eldon stands in front of her again.

"Is he okay?" Aster asks immediately. "I only meant to knock him down."

"Take him down and chain him." The king says. "Quickly!"

"Wait!" Merlin says and Arthur finally lets him go.

Merlin runs to Garrick's side and starts to shake him a bit.

"Merlin, it is dangerous." The king says gruffly. "Do you have any idea what he could do to you?!"

"I-it was fine when we were together." Merlin says while shaking his head frantically. "We must have gotten too far apart."

"It's been back?!" the king asks angrily. "Why did neither of you tell me?!"

"We thought it was under control." Merlin answers defensively as he looks up at the king. "It's alright as long as we're close. I was on the other side of the castle just earlier so we were apart for too long. I'm sorry."

The king doesn't say anything and Eldon holds onto Aster to calm her shaking a bit. Arthur stares from the open doors in confusion at everything.

"Garrick," Merlin says as he shake's the unconscious prince's arm. "Garrick, wake up. I'm here now. They're gone, right?"

"What's going on?" Arthur asks as he comes up behind Merlin but his attention is directed at the king.

"Prince Arthur?" King George inquires. "You're a bit more theatrical than I expected."

"And I apologize for entering your kingdom without warning." Arthur nods. "…I did so under the impression that my servant was in danger."

"…it seems he might just be." The kind nods rather vacantly.

"The curse?" Aster asks, her voice tinged with fear as she passes Eldon and walks to her father's side. "The one that mother told me about? The cursed cradle?"

"You should be safe, darling." King George assures her. "…the demons have already chosen who to go after and if what Merlin says is true, he should be fine."

"Demons?" Arthur asks with a confused and just frustrated expression. "What curse? And what has it got to do with Merlin?"

"It just chooses people." The king lies and Merlin acknowledges the favor with a single glance up from Garrick. "When my son was an infant, his cradle was cursed. Since, he's had demons plague him with voices, leading him to search for a particular person to drain life from so that they might separate themselves from Garrick. The person they chose was Merlin…and it might very well be the only reason Garrick insisted on a truce with your father's kingdom."

"But he hasn't done anything." Merlin says from his place beside the prince. "It's only when we haven't been close for a while. I don't know how close I have to be but we're both safer when we're together."

Arthur stares down at Merlin who only looks at the king.

_Is that why Merlin is choosing to stay?_ Arthur asks himself. _Not because he's really in love but because that's what's keeping them both alive?_

"Be careful." One of the guards says as Merlin shakes Garrick again.

"Merlin, he could wake up the same." Arthur warns.

"I don't think he will." Merlin says with a shake of his head. "Garrick, hey, wake up. You can't sleep on the floor. You'll catch something."

"I'll go fetch some smelling salts." Aster says but her father catches her shoulder and keeps her back.

"He's stirring." He tells her and they all look down.

Merlin is cautious as Garrick scrunches his eyebrows down, perhaps in pain, maybe dizziness. The prince murmurs some sort of protest about not wanting to wake.

"If you don't, I guess I'll be sleeping alone." Merlin whispers close to Garrick's ear.

Arthur glares in suspicion at not being able to hear Merlin but he doesn't ask. He knows he probably doesn't want to hear.

Garrick's eyes slowly open in a squint to see Merlin who offer's a questioning smile. Garrick rolls over onto his stomach to grip the back of his head in pain.

"You could have used a sleeping spell." Garrick grunts, most likely to his sister.

"Excuse me," Aster replies in an offended tone. "But I've only just learned that spell and could just as easily make you sleep for months. Besides, it would have taken too long."

"Did I hurt anyone?" Garrick asks as he looks up again at Merlin.

"Not really, no." Merlin says.

Garrick looks past Merlin at Arthur who stares down with a slightly hostile gleam. If Arthur was fighting for Merlin before, he'll be downright belligerent now. It's a fact that Garrick could very well kill him and he wouldn't even want to. It's not a matter of who loves Merlin more or who Merlin loves most to Arthur. It's a matter of what's best for him. Is Merlin safer with or without Garrick?

"The stone?" Garrick asks as Merlin helps him stand.

"I'll lead you both tomorrow." Arthur replies. "And I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused out of jealousy."

Merlin is a little surprised that Arthur would admit to being jealous but given the circumstances, everyone is bound to be a bit more serious.

"Garrick," the king says and his son looks back, immediately revealing a look of apology. "How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me?"

Garrick turns and lets Merlin's hands drift from places where he'd been supporting him. He faces his father now.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Someone could have been killed." The king says gruffly. "You could be dead. You could still be dying. How long?"

"…it's been several months." Garrick answers. "It started as dreams but then it wasn't…and I knew they wanted Merlin."

"So you were going to go after him?" the king nods but his expression is gravely far from approving.

"…but I couldn't." Garrick says and a new strength builds in his eyes. "I could have. I had plans, but I couldn't carry them through. I fell in love with him, father."

Merlin feels exposed in that moment, wanting but not wanting to look back at Arthur whose eyes trace the back of Merlin's head without relent.

"And after being together with him, when we're close, the voices leave us alone. It's like they're scared of him." Garrick tells his father. "Merlin knows what's happened to me and he knows the risks. Regardless, he wants to be with me and I can't let him go. If I really thought he'd be able to live without me, I might have sent him away but I can't because I don't. This is the only safe place for him and we love each other."

Arthur feels useless in his part of the room, just forgotten. His love doesn't matter. His love won't keep Merlin safe. His love threatens the very thing that can keep Merlin alive. He's a nuisance after all.

"…then for both of your sakes, don't leave each other's sides." The king finally says but his voice is filled with reluctance. "Merlin, you are fully aware of what this means?"

Merlin nods.

"And you'll willingly stay by my son's side?" the king asks.

"I will, my lord." Merlin says surely, eyes almost flickering with seriousness.

The king nods in just as serious a manner before his eyes flick to Arthur. He doesn't say anything to him but looks at Garrick again.

"…I'll send someone else with Prince Arthur to search for the stone." The king says. "You and Merlin will remain here and you are not to stray from each other."

"We can go ourselves." Garrick tells him. "Besides, we can take Arthur back to Camelot in the same trip. Merlin will need to sort out his arrangements at home before coming back and we can't be separated. We might as well go now."

"…I'm not trusting enough of these demons to let you three go off alone." The king replies.

"And what if you lose the stone after finding it?" Aster asks her brother. "What if you don't even find it?"

"We will." Garrick tells her and looks to his father again. "If you insist, I'll bring two knights with us. Prince Arthur himself is a very talented swordsman. Merlin will be safe."

The king doesn't speak for a moment as a loud thought crosses his mind, one Garrick would challenge. The king isn't so much concerned about Merlin as he is about his own son. In this situation, Garrick is the monster. Monsters are defeated. As clearly as the thought rings in the king's mind, he doesn't voice it. Instead, he nods slowly to his son.

"Three knights." He says. "Have one bring the stone back here and carry on to Camelot. I will see you back in four days."

"That's not very much time." Garrick points out.

"Ride hard." The king says and glances at Merlin. "And stay close."

Merlin does a short bow of his head. The king returns no acknowledgment as he passes the two lovers and Prince Arthur on his way out the doors. Aster and Eldon watch the three men across the room as one of them attempts to make himself scarce.

"…I've caused a lot of trouble." Arthur tells Garrick as the prince turns to face him along with Merlin. "But I stand firm by my words and I will find it."

"You might have caused some unnecessary damage," Garrick nods. "But I won't let that be what describes your character. I'm not such an idiot as to believe you're always in the wrong. There's such a thing as forgiveness."

"I agree." Aster says. "But that doesn't mean I'll forget."

"I will make it up to you, Princess." Arthur says with a bow of his head that Merlin feels a bit moved by.

He just bowed to a witch. He knows she has magic, yet he's treating her this way. Though Aster doesn't find it unordinary, as it is courtesy, Merlin and even Garrick are pleasantly surprised.

"I believe I should get some rest before tomorrow." Arthur says to Garrick. "The courtyard at dawn, I'm assuming."

Garrick nods.

"Wonderful." The blond prince sighs before turning and leaving the room.

Eldon and Princess Aster also take their leave only seconds before Merlin and Garrick step into the corridor from the throne room.

"Do you think that will be enough time?" Garrick asks Merlin as they're walking back to their rooms. "I know it's not as much as you'd like…but we can always visit again. My father will be less worried over time."

"If we can get to Camelot in less than two days, I'll have time to say goodbye." Merlin nods but doesn't look over at Garrick.

"…what's wrong?" the prince asks.

Merlin looks over, noticing the serious concern on Garrick's face. He cracks a smile so he won't worry.

"I'm just wondering if your head hurts." Merlin says. "She hit you pretty hard."

"I've experienced worse injuries." Garrick sighs with a soft smile as he continues to look at Merlin while they walk. "Of course you could heal it, couldn't you?"

"Perhaps." Merlin says.

They finally arrive at Garrick's chamber door and Merlin turns in an attempt to kiss Garrick's cheek but the prince pushes his door open with a flourish for Merlin to go in. Without more than a quick glance around, Merlin enters the room with a smile as Garrick shuts the door behind them.

"Oh, but my nightclothes are in the guest room." Merlin tells Garrick.

"Borrow some of mine." The prince grins as he stands close to his lover.

His rough hands find comfort in the smooth lines of Merlin's back as he sets their kiss alight. Merlin melts into the gesture with a deep sense of bliss as he's reminded of how he's loved by Garrick.

"You're really planning to sleep tonight?" Merlin asks quietly with their foreheads lightly tilted together and his hands resting at Garrick's waist.

"That sounds vaguely like an invitation." The prince replies with his eyes dancing between Merlin's eyes and lips. "…I don't want to rush anything."

"It's not like I'm defenseless." Merlin smirks. "You mean a lot to me, Garrick…and I'm glad I came here with you. I think I'm glad it was me."

"I'm not." Garrick says with a shake of his head that Merlin doesn't understand. "I want to keep you safe but at the same time, I'm very dangerous."

"Arthur wouldn't be alive if I was that worried about being killed." Merlin says with an eyebrow raised slightly.

"I'm serious." Garrick says and Merlin's humor melts away.

"…well then you should get used to me." Merlin tells Garrick. "Because I'm never leaving."

This time, Merlin leans into the kiss. He feels Garrick's gentle smile beneath his lips and his feet beginning to move them in direction of the bed. With a simple thought and a flash of gold light behind Merlin's eyelids, every candle flame in the room is vanquished. The night is then ignited by the lovers' much longed for intimacy. Their warmth carries on into the dawn where they wake in another day's light, hope filling their hearts and their minds with each other.


	23. Chapter 23

**IMPORTANT: Okay, so I can't really convey how sorry I am to you guys. I know the large majority of you started reading this fic for a goofy or super-sweet love story whether between Arthur or Garrick but I honestly have to tell you now (since I failed to point it out earlier) that the genre of this story changed several chapters back. I don't know if most of you noticed or not but this is a romantic tragedy in a very traditional sense. **

**If you are not wanting to read a tragedy, this point right now would be the best time to stop (meaning you'll have the best closure with the previous chapter)**

**If you plan to keep reading, thank you and I hope you like it (not that it will make you happy by any means but maybe satisfied?)**

**There ****_will_**** be a sequel and it ****_will_**** have LOADS of recovery and closure. I don't think I will write full length stories to follow that one but I think I might be doing little ficlets for your enjoyment and they will follow these stories.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME T-T**

**(Also, while reading this chapter keep in mind that in canon era, such things as sexual lubricant and condoms were not frequently used. Also, Merlin [or Colin's] hips looked pretty narrow in season 1 and horses don't glide like a Camaro on a fresh-paved road. Keeping it somewhat realistic here, guys.)**

**Enjoy ****_(if you dare)_**

* * *

Arthur quietly waits by his horse as it's being prepared. He also tries to ignore the fact that the man he loves is emanating an odd glow while still looking exhausted. Arthur turns to the knights accompanying them. One is taller than the others with short brown hair and he seems awfully quiet. Arthur figures his usefulness would be in battle, not conversation. That isn't necessarily a fault.

Everyone, servants and knights, has been careful about their words in front of the visiting prince since his presence was revealed. Arthur had previously spoken to the knight with dark ebony skin and shockingly blue eyes. He hadn't been outwardly rude but like almost everyone in Sythian, did show his disapproval for the laws in Camelot. He does, after all, wield magic.

"Have you seen the maid Annalisa since yesterday?" Arthur decides to ask the black-haired knight since he seems the least troubled by the prince.

"She left yesterday to travel home." The knight answers evenly. "She was scared."

Arthur doesn't say anything, only feels himself resisting the guilt that pulls at him.

"She knows you wouldn't hurt her." The dark-skinned knight tells Arthur.

"Then why is she scared?" Arthur asks him.

"…she called you her friend." He answers. "Your father would disapprove of that friendship. He'd have her killed regardless of any favor she'd done you. She fears your king, not you."

"I don't want to be feared." Arthur replies.

"Then I hope to live and see you become king." The knight nods. "Perhaps then, our kingdoms can become closer allies."

Again, Arthur is lost on words. It's not the way a prince should be but if he'd learned anything from Anna, it's that status doesn't determine whether someone is right or wrong. Everyone should have a voice. That's the kingdom Arthur wishes to lead.

The knight with black hair rides at the front with Arthur just behind him followed by the other prince and his lover. The last two knights bring up the rear and keep a cautious eye out for anyone who might want to attack the prince of Camelot.

The hour-long journey is quiet but oddly relaxed. Merlin shifts a bit uncomfortably in his saddle but smiles whenever he remembers the warm embrace that had led to his discomfort. The memory alone is strangely satisfying. He only finds himself a bit sobered when glancing at Prince Arthur's back. He then looks to Garrick who watches him with gentle eyes and an airy smile of his own. Of course the sound of horses trotting behind the lovers' causes some embarrassment to sink in.

The six men dismount their horses at a small clearing in the woods. Arthur glances around the site to make sure it's the same place. The dark cave with damp leaves and thick moss covering its walls a few yards away assures him.

"Uric, we'll need torches." Garrick tells the knight with magic.

Sir Uric retrieves two torches from his horse and one from the tallest knight's before setting fire to the torches' ends. He hands one of to the dark-haired knight and one to Garrick.

"Do you know how deep the cave is?" Garrick asks Arthur.

"I didn't go inside. I threw it in." Arthur tells him. "It'll take hours to find, even if the cave is small."

"Just wait here." Garrick tells him. "Derris, watch the area."

"Yes, your highness." The tallest knight utters with a light tip of the head before turning to face the perimeter.

"We won't be gone long." Garrick assures Arthur but the blond prince isn't convinced.

Uric leads the way into the cave with Merlin behind him and the others following. The cave is deeper than they had imagined and while it isn't as slick as the previous cave Merlin had been in, the stones are met and moss squishes freshly under their steps.

"So how good is his toss, do you think?" the dark-haired knight asks.

Merlin slips on an uneven stone and Garrick catches him from behind while Uric's suppressed snickering bounces against the cave walls.

"You know what I meant." The other knight sighs but he's amused as well.

"We only need to be deep enough in that Arthur won't take notice." Garrick says and the knights decide his tone is too serious to make a joke of.

"If he does, I'll claim its source." Uric says.

"It's not a well-kept secret, is it?" Merlin says more than asks.

"Nothing in Sythian is." the other knight confirms.

"So it seems." Garrick sighs. "This should be fine."

They stop at the center of one flat boulder. The walls around them are visible in the torchlight. They've reached the end of the cave.

"I'm still new to this one." Merlin says he recalls the act he'd been practicing this morning, one that doesn't require incantation.

The three others are silent as Merlin closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens his eyes again, the gold glow of magic shines out and images of the cave's every nook, turn, and hang reel through his mind. He searches thoroughly. Every second the stone is not found, he begins to worry. Is this really the right cave? The gold melts from his eyes as he looks to Uric.

"I don't think there's enough light." Merlin tells him. "The stone is dark. I need to see it shining but there isn't enough light."

"I-I think I can do that." Uric nods and he begins to incant a spell that Merlin is familiar with.

A transparent sphere of blue light forms overhead as Uric continues to murmur the words _fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme_. Merlin again searches the cave. Now in one far corner of the cave, a faint glint of light shines in Merlin's sight. He traces a path from the light back to him before stepping in its direction. Uric keeps the light held in place while Merlin kneels down and lifts the stone from a thick patch of browning moss. He smiles as he wipes it clean with his thumb. It shines wholly without a scratch, something truly magical.

"I found it." Merlin beams as he walks back and holds the stone up for the others to see.

"There was ever any doubt?" Garrick grins and rubs Merlin's shoulder.

"Then one of us will take it back and the rest will carry on to Camelot?" the dark-haired knight asks.

"Uric," Garrick says as he receives the stone from Merlin. "I think you should be the one to take it back."

"…I understand, sire." Uric nods as Garrick hands it to him.

"The stone is safer in your care and you're safer in Sythian." Garrick says. "Tell my sister that I'm very happy for her and Eldon. I wish to converse with him when I return."

"Of course." Uric nods. "It's in safe hands."

"I believe so." Garrick smiles.

After they've all left the cave, Sir Uric mounts his horse and starts his ride back to the castle to deliver the stone and Prince Garrick's message.

"You should ride behind Luther." Garrick tells Merlin as they walk back to their horses. "Now that we're a knight down, I'll ride behind Arthur. We can make camp near the border but it's best to be in Camelot's territory before nightfall. Our breaks can't be too long or frequent but we can stop if it's too exhausting."

"Why are you telling me this?" Merlin asks and glances at the other three men already preparing to ride.

"I'm worried you aren't in the best state to travel." Garrick says seriously. "Even though we're being rushed, don't ignore your health."

"I'm fine." Merlin says easily but his cheeks are already slightly flushed from walking through the cave.

"…tell me if that changes." Garrick nods and presses a soft kiss onto Merlin's forehead while Arthur is distracted.

Merlin smiles subtly and turns to his horse while feeling a bit recharged. The five men find the path again and head toward Camelot. They only stop twice, once for lunch and again when it's become obvious enough to Garrick that Merlin is in pain. After a rest and plenty of water, they continue their journey.

Arthur watches Merlin's back cautiously, already aware that he's looking a bit ill, even with the relaxed posture of his shoulders and the reassuring smile he puts on when Luther looks back to check on him. Arthur is curious to know but reluctant to ask about it. He probably doesn't want to know. This shouldn't be any more painful than it needs to be. It would be better if somehow, after this is all over and Arthur is back home, he forgot about the servant who'd saved his life more than once already. The fact that Merlin has been so present in Arthur's life until now will surely make it harder to accept Merlin's absence, let alone his love for someone else. It already hurts more than he'll admit.

They reach the Camelot border with less than an hour of daylight to spare. Garrick spends that time unpacking the supplies they'll need for the night while Merlin starts preparing food by the fire that the other men have made. Even Arthur has gone to collect firewood, leaving Garrick and Merlin completely alone.

"If you aren't feeling well, you should heal yourself." Garrick tells him.

"Not out in the open." Merlin shakes his head as he's kneeling next to the fire rather than the usual squatting. "Arthur might be close and he'd notice."

"I don't mean to offend him but Arthur doesn't seem like the brightest man." Garrick replies with an eyebrow raised. "…after supper, get some distance from camp. The travel will be easier and we can move faster. Take Derris with you so Arthur doesn't worry. Bring back some firewood as well."

"…okay." Merlin says simply because he sees no way to argue, nor reason to protest in the first place.

Garrick has been taking good care of Merlin but he doesn't pretend that Merlin is helpless. They both know that out of them both, Merlin would be the better survivalist for many reasons. Garrick only gives that tender nudge that reminds Merlin not to neglect himself in the process of putting others first. It's not something Merlin is used to being told and by that, he's reminded of reasons to love Garrick.

Merlin does a short glance around the camp before leaning away from the fire in Garrick's direction. Garrick notices halfway and fills the rest of the space as they kiss chastely.

"Thank you." Merlin breathes when they part and he looks up to the other man's eyes.

Garrick doesn't ask what he's being thanked for or tease him affectionately. Instead, he replies with a simple, "My pleasure."

The men eventually return to camp with plenty of wood which Merlin purposefully adds to the fire constantly enough that they're in need of more by supper's end. Luther goes to rinse dishes in the creek while Merlin offers to get more firewood. He leaves with Derris and Arthur remains at camp with Garrick. The two quietly occupy themselves. Arthur sits on his pallet while poking the fire with a long stick. At the same time, Garrick spreads out a blanket big enough for both him and Merlin to sleep comfortably on. Arthur tries to find some distraction but to no avail. He then looks over at Garrick as he's straightening one corner of the blanket and turning over to sit.

"Thank you," Arthur says and disrupts the lone crackling noise of the fire.

Garrick lets a brief smile through.

"Seems I'm receiving a lot of gratitude today." He says.

"For being so understanding, about the stone." Arthur adds. "I'm grateful."

"…it's not like I dislike you, Arthur." Garrick replies. "I was harsh in the beginning but I've never wanted to bring you unnecessary trouble. I had an objective and you were in the way. That's all."

"But it's not like we don't have any personal conflicts." Arthur reminds him. "Surely Merlin's told you."

"He didn't have to. It's easy to see."

"And you're still treating me like it doesn't bother you."

"It does." Garrick says and Arthur is unsure of how they got to this but the other prince continues. "I wouldn't be able to say I love Merlin if I wasn't bothered by the fact that you're so close to him. It bothers me that the main reason Merlin is with me is because I'd die without him. It bothers me that of all other people to fall for him, it's you. Not because you're a prince or because you fight well or because you aren't unattractive but because you're Arthur. You two have a bond that nobody can deny or replace. There will never be a day when you aren't special to him. Of course it bothers me."

Arthur is a bit confused by the slight relief combined with slight pain turning in his chest. Garrick lets out a deep breath and looks at the fire for a brief moment before speaking again.

"But that's exactly why I must treat you well." He tells Arthur who listens seriously now. "You're important to him, just as important as he is to you. You have a great destiny together and if I truly believed he could be happy without you, I would have separated you from him without hesitance. The fact remains that Merlin needs you and I'm no one worthy enough to decide otherwise. I want him to be safe and happy. I won't be the one to pull you apart."

Arthur waits for something more but Garrick look concerned with some thought that doesn't leave his lips. Why say all of this now?

"Why are you telling me this?" Arthur asks.

Garrick looks up from the fire again and at the other prince. The words he has to say, the thoughts he has been trying to hide since Merlin first accepted his love, they're finally meeting their release.

"Because I have a favor to ask of you." He says.

By the time Merlin returns to camp with arms full of firewood, Arthur is already resting back on his pallet. Derris takes the wood from Merlin to set in a pile several feet from the fire. Luther sits with his back to the camp. He's the first to watch.

"Feeling better?" Garrick asks quietly as Merlin sits down on the blanket he'd prepared.

"A lot." Merlin nods. "Thanks."

Merlin lies back and Garrick lies down beside him while looking over as Merlin looks up at the sky.

"You know, maybe when we have more time in the future, we can go see my mother together." Merlin says.

"In Ealdor?" Garrick asks.

"Or maybe she'd want to come to Sythian." Merlin shrugs. "She could live closer."

"I could have a dwelling built just for her." Garrick nods and Merlin looks over. "She could eat supper with us."

"It's something she'd have to get used to." Merlin tells him.

"Of course." Garrick nods again.

"But I think she'll be very happy for us." Merlin smiles. "She'll love you."

"I look forward to meeting the woman who raised such a kind-hearted person." Garrick says softly.

Merlin doesn't say anything but lets his smile speak volumes. After some minutes of contemplation, he turns over to face Garrick entirely and slowly begins to doze off. Only ten feet or so away, Arthur lies awake with his back turned to the couple, not in bitterness but almost like a prayer. Merlin's hopeful thoughts have put a spear through the prince's heart. The words that Garrick spoke while Merlin was gone now ring constantly in Arthur's ears. He begins to think he would do anything not to have heard them.

* * *

A/N: I'd really like to thank the guest who pointed out the errors for, well, pointing out the errors (and making me laugh my ass off by doing so because oh my god I didn't even realize how bad that sounded) So THANKS! I do appreciate corrections as I want this to be enjoyable to read and errors like that can be painful to ignore so speak up if something seems odd ^-^


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I am updating after literally a month (even though it was February). I am not nor will I ever be abandoning this story. I just have original stuff that I work on in-between and a lot of that has been going on. All I can say about this chapter is good luck and don't read with other people in the room unless you're one daring son-of-a-bitch. Also, I've lost all ability to feel after writing this. I thought I'd let you know. That's why it's taken me so long to update. Enjoy, in one form or another.**

* * *

It's nearly noon the next day when the five men stop to rest. The skies have been looming darkly overhead for hours, threatening to let loose a growling storm but any rain has yet to fall. Prince Garrick and Prince Arthur have not spoken directly to each other since the night before. Merlin has noticed but decides it's simply uncomfortable for them to address each other more than necessary.

He does still feel a bit guilty in regard of Arthur's confession. Maybe he could have been less harsh. It just seems to Merlin like any light refusal wouldn't be taken seriously. The situation would be much worse if he hadn't been firm in his rejection. Besides, even if he isn't Arthur's servant anymore, he can still watch over him from a distance…some enchantments might be a good precaution as well.

"Doesn't it look like it's going to rain?" Luther asks as Derris is trying to start a fire.

"We'll only be stopped for lunch." Garrick says. "After that it's straight to the castle. If we have to, we can find shelter along the way. Merlin knows the area well."

Merlin half-expects Arthur to mention that he knows it better, since he's actually been on nearly every path in this kingdom, but he says nothing. Instead he quietly binds his horse to a tree branch with a blank expression. Garrick turns to help Derris with the fire and Luther disappears to collect as much dry wood as he can in the humidity.

"Are you alright?"

Arthur turns back to look at Merlin who shows an expectant expression.

"There's nothing to worry about, Merlin." Arthur says easily.

He feels the dishonesty in his own words but Merlin is less concerned by that and more bothered by what will happen when they reach the castle. Will that place no longer be home? Will he really be able to watch over Arthur as well as before while he's in Sythian?

The men eat and briefly rest before preparing to leave. Sir Luther leaves the group momentarily to relieve himself and Garrick says nothing. They're all ready to go after five minutes but Luther hasn't come back yet. Merlin nearly says something but Garrick starts walking in the direction Luther had disappeared. Almost ten minutes later, Garrick returns with a confused expression.

"Did you find him?" Merlin asks.

"Uh, no, I can't find him." Garrick answers and points back from where he'd come. "He went this way, right?"

"He shouldn't be far." Merlin shrugs.

"We're running out of daylight." Arthur reminds them. "We can send out a search party once we've reached the castle."

Garrick stares hard out into the woods. The forest is thick beyond the campsite but he should have seen Luther by now. He blinks as if it might help him see but nothing becomes clear besides a strange sense of déjà vu. He'd only been gone for what? Two minutes? He could have searched harder.

"The sun is sinking quickly." Garrick says. "He doesn't have any supplies."

"He's a knight. He can survive on his own for a night, can't he?" Arthur asks.

"…well, we usually rely on magic in these sorts of situations." Garrick answers quietly. "Luther himself isn't such a great survivalist, more a knight of combat."

Arthur nearly mocks their training but his teasing mood is lost with even the slightest glimpse of Merlin in his peripheral vision. Just how Garrick respects Arthur's bond with him, Arthur will respect Garrick's. Besides, Garrick has proven himself to be far more honorable a man than Arthur had expected. Even so, Arthur isn't jealous.

"Merlin, you come with me." Garrick says as he nods outward before looking to Arthur. "You and Derris should stay here. Be on guard."

Arthur silently nods rather than mention they're in his kingdom now. Merlin is confused as he walks out with Garrick. He only waits until they're just out of earshot to search. He firstly looks in the directions Luther most likely went but he finds nothing nearby. Merlin is just pulling his mind back when he catches a glimpse of something. The familiar dark blue tunic catches his attention and he follows it until he sees dark purple stains soaked through one side of it.

"I've found him." Merlin breathes and Garrick looks at him expectantly. "But…I don't think he's breathing. His tunic is covered in blood."

"You're saying he's dead?" Garrick asks in alarm

"I think he was killed." Merlin says as he looks at Garrick. "It's a stab wound…he's bled out."

"…let's get out of here." Garrick says and turns back toward camp.

"What about Luther?" Merlin asks as he follows hurriedly.

"His killer is still out here somewhere and if they can kill a knight like Luther, they aren't someone to be taken lightly." Garrick says. "I trained him myself."

When they make it back to camp, Garrick heads directly to his horse. Arthur looks to Merlin for an explanation.

"Luther's dead." Merlin says and he can't believe it himself.

"Dead?" Arthur asks like it's impossible. "How did he die?"

"He was killed by someone who's still out there." Garrick says gruffly. "We're leaving, now. No breaks until we reach the castle."

Merlin goes to his horse and joins Garrick on the trail once he's mounted but Arthur rides ahead of them. It's his territory now and he leads them toward the castle. The four left of them ride hard toward the castle but just as they're making good distance, it finally begins to rain. Lightning silently surges between clouds overhead as an endless rainstorm fights the men and their horses. Soon it becomes too much for them to ride in. They're forced to take refuge in a small cave several miles from the castle.

"It's relentless." Arthur says angrily as he stares out into the forest which is blurred by heavy rain.

"But no one would follow us in this, right?" Merlin asks. "He wasn't killed with magic. It was a sword-wound."

"Did you not see it?" Arthur asks Garrick.

"…we took different paths for a moment." Garrick answers distractedly as he sits down next to Merlin on a large boulder.

"What is it?" Arthur asks a bit less demandingly. "You've never lost a knight before?"

"It's not that." Garrick shakes his head. "…I just have this bad feeling. Something isn't right."

"Luther was just killed." Derris says, his tone heavy with anger and his expression wrathful to match it.

Garrick thinks back to the camp. He hadn't seen any signs. It seemed like they were perfectly alone. They heard no shouting or clashing of swords. Luther would have drawn. It's instinct as a knight. Always be prepared. Why wasn't Luther?

"You're bleeding." Merlin's voice interrupts Garrick's thoughts.

"Hmm?" he asks.

"Your hand." Merlin says as he turns it over.

A dark red line surrounded by a brighter mixture of blood and rain in cut into his palm. Garrick recognizes the sort of cut immediately. When had he grabbed a sword from the wrong end? Merlin goes to tear some of his tunic off to dress Garrick's wound but the prince pulls his hand back.

"You need to be…"

Merlin trails off as he sees Garrick's expression change. The prince stands with a confused and anxious look about him. Merlin stands and puts a hand on his shoulder but Garrick doesn't so much as glance over. Garrick feels his wounded hand burning from injury. How could he not notice something like that? Had he held is the sword the wrong way in the rush to escape their last camp? But it's a rather deep wound, one that would take one person swing the sword by its proper end.

Garrick steps forward and away from Merlin as he draws his sword. Arthur tenses but only remains close to Merlin. Garrick holds the blade up but there isn't any trace of blood. It doesn't even smell like a blood. It wasn't his sword.

The vaguest sense of recollection pulls at Garrick's mind and he tries to make sense of the facts in front of him. Had it been Luther's sword he'd grabbed? Luther would have been caught off-guard and not known to draw his sword if Garrick had been the one to approach him. Even then, he might not have swung as hard as he's been trained to. It would make for a wound like Garrick's. The disbelief on Garrick's face alarms Merlin but the sorcerer senses a dark air about his lover.

"What is it?" Merlin asks rather than going to him.

Garrick doesn't look back. His mind is too busy trying to grab hold of a memory he doesn't recognize. He's rewarded with horrid glimpses of a man in a dark blue tunic, his insides turned by the blade of his own sword. His blood soaks and stains the blue color to a damp, dark purple. Dead eyes stare up toward the sky as a tall shadow leaves his side without reluctance.

"I did it." Garrick says quietly.

"Did what?" Merlin asks as anxiety is beginning to build in his chest.

Garrick looks over and Merlin jolts. Garrick's skin has gone paler and guilt pierces his eyes.

"How long was I gone?" he asks.

"What?" Merlin asks confusedly.

"When I went to look for Luther, how long was I gone?!" Garrick demands of Arthur now.

"Almost ten minutes." Arthur answers warily.

"Ten…"

Garrick drops his sword and it clanks dully against the stone floor of the cave. His hand burns even hotter now as the dots connect themselves. He'd been gone for that long but didn't even remember? The sword wound on his hand was the result of being swung at. He can just barely recall the confusion and alarm exchanging themselves over Luther's face as the light leaves his eyes. He killed his own knight.

Is it the curse? But he's been with Merlin the entire time!

_"You thought love would save you?"_ the voices sigh at the loudest Garrick has ever heard them.

He can hear the snickering in their words and it echoes through his head as full dread sinks in. He doesn't dare face Merlin. The world comes crashing down around Garrick as everything comes together. Garrick knows strategy and the demons have lived with the same knowledge as him. They think the same way. It was all a trap.

_"We knew you'd take the chance to be with him."_ The voices mock Garrick. _"You've overestimated your strength. You let your guard down for the sake of your own romantic fulfillment. It's your stupid heart that's gotten him killed."_

"Merlin," Garrick chokes out as dark spots pound into his vision with dull throbs.

He loses the strength in his legs. No matter how hard he fights it, his body betrays him. He goes down with an aching head and meets the cold ground with his palms. Merlin jumps forward but Arthur grabs him by the back of his tunic and pulls him back before standing in front of him.

"He's in pain!" Merlin protests.

"I'm keeping you safe!" Arthur argues without looking back as he draws his sword.

"It was a trap," Garrick manages to utter as his lungs grow shallow and what little strength he has left causes his arms to shake. "Arthur, do it…"

"Do what?!" Merlin shouts in alarm as he glances between Garrick and Arthur's shadowed profile.

"Derris, you too." Arthur says without looking at the knight. "Draw your sword."

The knight does so hesitantly and with a grave expression, already aware that these are Prince Garrick's wishes. The prince loses grasp of himself quickly, his strength slipping away without the chance to try and stop it.

"Merlin!" Garrick calls out because it's the only thing he knows.

He feels no heat or burn from the tears leaking down his face. He can no longer feel the ground he kneels on or hear the panicked shouts of the man he loves. He can only cry out his name as a vicious curse pushes him under endless veils of darkness. First he feels the pain, then the sorrow and the rage. With the faintest memory of a beautiful young man whose name bleeds from his lips, he then feels the familiar comfort of warmth in his heart. He feels love and loss and peace before he feels nothing at all.

Rain falls without end and in the distance, the deep rumble of thunder rolls itself in every direction against the earth. Though the sounds of the skies and of the rain pelting stone are great, they do not muffle the anxious cries of a young man whose heart is breaking.

"You're going to kill him?!" Merlin shouts at Arthur.

"That's not the same man we know!" Arthur argues as the body of a prince slumps lifelessly on its side with its back to the men.

"He's still in there!" Merlin protests. "You can't kill him!"

"…I honor my word, Merlin." Arthur says.

Merlin is confused and scared by those words. That's Garrick's wish? To die for Merlin's sake?

"Garrick was cautious." Arthur says. "He knew something like this could happen so he requested something…I made a promise and I'll honor it. Sythian knights are now led by me and Garrick is an enemy."

"To protect me?!" Merlin argues. "He's a prince, Arthur! You think I'm the one who deserves to live?! He's important!"

"So are you!" Arthur shouts as he looks back at Merlin.

Arthur regrets looking back when he sees Merlin's face, red and terrified but also angry. He loves Garrick. He'd die for him. Watching the man he loves be killed by his friend would break his heart in a way that isn't repairable. Merlin's heart has always made him special to Arthur, whether he understood how much or not has always been irrelevant. To do such damage to him…is that not a dishonorable act in itself?

"Sire," Derris says and Arthur looks to the knight.

Derris looks forward and Arthur looks in the direction of the body. It's beginning to stir, slowly turning over off its side. Arthur hesitates. If he's going to keep his promise, he should do it now. It's better to have the body dead before the demons arrive, if they haven't already…but Arthur still doesn't move. His mind is being tugged on by his heart and he knows his decision will have severe consequences no matter what he chooses to do.

"Don't do it." he hears Merlin warn firmly. "Arthur, just give him another chance. I'll do everything to fix this."

Arthur's resolve is collapsing but he keeps his sword raised without looking back. His eyes are on the body now turned down on its knees with fists braced against stone. A dark laugh escapes its lips in Garrick's voice but the tone has no resonance. The mocking cackle doesn't bounce against the cave walls but sinks straight into Arthur's ears with a dull finish that makes Arthur's heart skip a beat.

"Fresh love," the heavy voice thrums against each man's eardrums. "Your romantic stupidity made this all too easy."

"What have you done with him?!" Merlin demands

"Your prince exists no longer." The demons breathe as their head turns up.

Merlin's heart sinks. The eyes that once held his reflection with warmth and tenderness now show death in their stare, the absence of a man who'd loved for too short a time, lived for too short a life. It can't be true. Garrick can't be gone.

"Don't waste your tears on him." The demons say as they begin to rise off their knees. "Your death will be far more painful. Being fed on alive is certainly not the best way to go."

Merlin glares through the tears now slipping down his cheeks against his will. There has to be a way to fix this.

_You can't leave me like this! _Merlin's thoughts cry for Garrick.

Arthur's own mind is immersed in complete chaos. He knows his importance as heir to Camelot's throne but he also knows another responsibility, to his own principles. Even more than that, doesn't Garrick deserve to live more than him? The kind of kingdom Sythian is, the kind of world that could be led by him…it's the kind of world Arthur is beginning to want. Even if it needs work, Garrick should be there to lead it, Merlin at his side.

"If you must take someone, take me." Arthur tells the demons. "That's what you want, isn't it? Take my life."

"Arthur, you can't." Merlin protests while coming forward but Derris holds him back by his chest.

"…I promised to keep you safe and happy." Arthur says as he looks back again. "You won't be happy if he dies, will you?!"

"You think I'll be happy if you die either?!" Merlin shouts back angrily with eyes blurred by tears. "You can't do it, Arthur!"

"I can!" Arthur argues.

"No, you can't." the demons say.

Arthur looks to them again. They stare almost regretfully at the prince. Arthur is struck by the faintly human expression.

"It's not Merlin's life we want." They tell Arthur. "It's his magic."

The words flood Arthur's ears. He feels slightly disoriented. He must not have heard right.

"If magic is what you want, leave Merlin alone." Arthur says. "He doesn't have any."

"Your naivety is alarming." The demons respond flatly. "…that boy has magic."

Arthur looks back at Merlin. The sorcerer's glare withers and he doesn't meet Arthur's eyes.

"Is that true?" Arthur asks him.

Merlin looks up to see the confused and hurt expression on the prince's face.

"…so stop protecting me." Merlin says with a firm voice.

Arthur feels the ground collapsing beneath him as he turns to face Merlin fully. In his eyes stands the young man he'd grown to love…and that same man wears such an expression of guilt, anger, and fear. It's the man his father would have burned. It's the man he might have killed himself before knowing him…but now?

"…this doesn't mean I let you die." Arthur says but he already feels his will wavering.

It was bad enough that Merlin was a man but he's also been a sorcerer? How had Arthur not seen? How had Merlin lied? He's a terrible liar.

"It doesn't matter what you decide to do." The demons say and Arthur remembers the situation they're in. "You won't stop me."

Arthur turns with his sword raised but the demons don't even wait for him to reach them before sending the prince flying back through the air with little more than a string hissed words. The same is done with Derris who drops his sword. Merlin quickly picks it up and braces himself as he's pinned back against the wall by the same force as the others. None can move from the cold stone as Garrick's body approaches Merlin.

"You won't need that." The demons say as they easily pluck the sword from Merlin's grasp. "You really shouldn't fight so hard. You're only dragging it out."

"Bring him back!" Merlin yells in their face. "Bring him back safely and I'll go without resistance!"

"Merlin!" Arthur shouts and the demons lift a hand with a calm incantation that brings the prince's head back and his mouth closed.

The demons look to Merlin again. The sorcerer stares hard into those cold eyes. They aren't the ones he knows. For that person to be gone…

"Just give him back and I'll let you do what you want." Merlin tells them.

The demons pose a grave expression. For a split moment, Merlin sees the slightest spark of life in those eyes.

"We aren't doing this for fun." The demons say calmly. "We won't enjoy killing you in the process of draining your magic. There isn't another way. We only want our lives back."

"…back?" Merlin asks confusedly.

"We were witches and sorcerers like you." They answer. "We fight for our lives like you fight for the lives of these princes. You would kill for them, wouldn't you?"

Merlin doesn't answer. He doesn't even have to think about it.

"Our lives were unrightfully taken from us, far beyond our times. Some of us were children!" they shout. "Why are you, one being, so much more important? We didn't deserve to die either!"

"Don't listen, Merlin." Derris reminds the sorcerer whose will is beginning to weaken. "It's a lie."

Derris is silenced akin to Arthur and Merlin is left with only the demons' words.

"You would be saving not only your love but tens of us." They say. "Your friends will go unharmed. We only wish to walk free…wouldn't you also want that?"

Merlin swallows but doesn't break eye contact. He can see it, the sort of life that breathes through borrowed eyes. It must be true…and it's Garrick's life as well.

"There's no other way you'll let him go?" Merlin asks as he blinks the tears away in frustration.

"No other way." They say as they bring a hand up to brush Merlin's cheek.

The warmth in that hand is faint but stirring. Garrick could live.

"Then make a deal with me." Merlin says.

The demons drop the hand to listen to him.

"…Garrick is given his body back completely." Merlin says. "And Arthur, you'll do everything to protect him in my place. Keep his life intact and do nothing else to sway him or bring him harm. Promise me this and I'll agree."

There are muffled shouts from Arthur but Merlin doesn't look. It will only make it harder.

"If it's your dying request." The demons nod. "Because there was never a way out of this."

Merlin sees the warmth in Garrick's eyes seeping in but the demons pay no mind as they lean closer, holding a hand to the sorcerer's chest. Merlin faintly hears a voice calling his name, one so familiar and strong that the tension in his body sinks away.

"Love couldn't have saved you." The demons tell Merlin.

_"Yes it can!"_ a bodiless voice rings loudly in Merlin's ears.

Merlin catches a glimpse of fear in those golden eyes only a moment before the sickening sound of pierced flesh finds his ears. Merlin looks down in surprise at the dark blood seeping through Garrick's tunic around Derris's blade.

"G-Garrick!" Merlin shouts.

Merlin's body falls from the wall and the other men collapse to the ground as Merlin rushes forward to Garrick's body.

"Garrick?!" Merlin asks desperately. "Garrick! Tell me you're okay!"

Garrick sucks in a shuddered breath with his left hand placed around the blade in his abdomen. He tries not to look at Merlin but becomes weak under the panic of his lover. He looks over as Merlin stares with horror on his tear-stained face.

"…I'm sorry." Garrick breathes uneasily.

"Garrick, I can heal you!" Merlin says as he reaches for the sword.

Garrick pushes his hands away.

"Don't!" he says.

"Garr-"

"If you heal me, they're going to kill you!" Garrick shouts with the most pained look in his eyes.

Merlin's hands weaken until he squeezes them tight against the fabric on Garrick's chest and side. He keeps glancing between the wound and Garrick's eyes but he can't leave him like this!

_I have to do something!_ He thinks.

"You can't die!" Merlin argues. "I can save you! Just let me!"

"I can't watch you die." Garrick says as his voice begins to crack. "This…this is my curse…I won't see you suffer for my love."

Merlin grips Garrick's right hand tight in his but even as Garrick bleeds, Merlin is the one to feel the most pain. Garrick understands that…which makes it that much harder not to let Merlin heal him.

Arthur comes to stand behind Merlin at a distance. He doesn't move forward. In the end, he couldn't keep his word. He couldn't kill Garrick himself. He almost let Merlin die.

Garrick sees him. He remembers everything, how Arthur had hesitated, how he'd been easily thrown aside because of it.

"Arthur," Garrick says.

Arthur meets his eyes but doesn't step forward. Merlin look back over his shoulder, his face red and wet with misery, pain that Arthur couldn't protect him from.

"I'm sorry, Garrick." Arthur says without meeting either of their eyes.

"I know what happened." Garrick tells him. "…and I shouldn't have asked you to do that…and it's okay."

Arthur doesn't argue. You don't argue with a dying man.

"But," Garrick says, his voice becoming fainter. "I trust you to take care of the rest for me."

Arthur meets his eyes now, unwavering.

"I will." He says.

Garrick looks to Derris whose face is strong against tears as his leader's life drains away.

"You didn't let me down, Derris." Garrick assures him.

Derris nods with eyes closed and heart heavy. Garrick looks to Merlin again who sits close, head hung over him with his hands gripping him tightly. Merlin's hot tears sink into the knuckles of Garrick's weakening hand but the prince holds onto him. For as long as he can, he will.

"I love you." Garrick tells him.

"Don't say that." Merlin says as he shakes his head against Garrick's fist. "Not now. I can't…I can't…"

"Please," Garrick says and Merlin looks up again, blinking away the tears that distort Garrick's face. "I want you to remember me."

Merlin nods rapidly as more tears drip from his eyes and onto Garrick's tunic.

"And Merlin?" Garrick asks. "…please let yourself be happy again someday."

The world seems to be crumbling away to Merlin. The only thing he can feel is the faint warmth in the hand he holds, the gentle pulse fading against his skin. He can't speak and it's even harder to breathe.

"Garrick," Merlin gasps.

He looks up as Garrick's eyes are closing. He panics and shakes him.

"Garrick!" he shouts.

The strength in Garrick's hand disappears in less than a breath. The last of Merlin's restraint dissipates, giving way for the rage at every force that brought them to this.

"**NO!**" Merlin shouts and his voice brings the entire cave to shudder.

Merlin stares down at Garrick, no longer able to halt the tears as he pulls the sword away. He holds his hand over the blood-smothered wound. Arthur comes and pulls his arm back but Merlin violently shrugs him off and tries to heal Garrick.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouts. "Merlin…it's already too late."

Merlin doesn't reply as a gold glow envelopes Garrick's side. Arthur watches with an aching heart as Merlin tries to bring him back but Garrick never wakes. Arthur is right. It's too late.

The cave is too dark a place for any of them to notice that the clouds outside have parted to a mild sunset. As warm hues of pink and orange paint the sky over a cold and damp world, the tortured soul of a prince is finally finding peace.


End file.
